Loving My Best Friend
by Ainat
Summary: They met each other when they were children and became best friends. Years later they realize that are in love with each other, but what happens when everyone is against their love?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story around 2005 and it was the first FanFiction story I ever wrote! Two years ago I published it on here, but then I re-read it and I noticed it was full of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I decided to delete it. But n****ow, I decided to publish it here again. I think it is a lot better than the last time, but still has spelling and gramma mistakes. However, I hope you enjoy it!**

**This story is divided in two parts: the first part will start in 1983 and will end up in 1995. The second part of the story will start in 2005 and I will continue writing from there. **

**Note: This first chapter is just a little preview. I'll only post a new chapter in March! I want to see if you like it or not.**

**Title: Loving My Best Friend **

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: John Cena and Stacy Keibler met each other when they were children and became best friends. Years later they realize that are in love with each other, but what happens when everyone is against their love? **

**READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

Twenty-Two Years Ago (1983)

Sat on the back seat of her mother's car, a four year old Stacy was looking at the outside by the window of the car. She was admiring the snow. It was the first day of November and the young girl and her mother were driving to their new house.

- Just one more hour and we will be in our new house - Ellen said glancing at Stacy by the rear-view mirror. Stacy didn't say anything and continued looking at the snow.

- Mommy...- Stacy almost said in a whisper after a while.

- Yes? - Ellen asked with curiosity. The older woman was tall and had dark-blonde hair. She was very young too. She was only eighteen years old when Stacy was born.

- Why daddy didn't come with us? - Stacy asked taking her eyes from the window and stared at the driver's seat, where her mother was.

- Sweetheart...- Ellen said in a tender voice. It was a harsh topic to talk about. - Mommy and daddy aren't together anymore. I thought you had understood it when we talked with you.

- I know. You and daddy told me you aren't together anymore because you don't like each other - Stacy said and Ellen stayed very surprise with those words.

Those weren't the words she and her daugher's father used to explain the end of their relationship. Stacy always surprised her for being too smart and to find out everything that she or Eric tried to hide from her for being so young.

- Daddy said that just because he doesn't come to live with me, it doesn't mean he doesn't love me. But daddy, could live in the front house...

- Daddy can't live with us and neither can he live in the front house - Ellen said, trying to explain the situation to Stacy without hurting her. - Do you want the people who live in front of our new house to lose theirs?

- No! - Stacy exclaimed and looked at the window once again. - When am I going to see daddy?

- Every time you want - Ellen answered her daughter. - I promise you: on the Christmas we are going to see daddy. Ok?

- Ok! - Stacy said and her lips drew an innocent and sweet smile. The four-year old saw a signal with the name of the place to where she and her mother where going. - What is written over there?

- West Newbury, Massachusetts - Ellen read and looked one more time to Stacy. The mother noticed that her child was entertained looking at the snow outside again. Where they lived before snow was unusual.

_"This is going to work,"_ Ellen thought to herself with a little smile covering her face. This was a fresh new start for her and Stacy.

* * *

- If this isn't the last time that school calls me because you entered in a fight, you can be sure Mattthat I'm going to punish you. No Christmas presents for you! - A man warned while entering in his house.

Two boys, his sons, followed him. Letting the boys to enter in the house, he then closed the door and stared at the two of them. He was waiting for his older to explain his actions.

- It wasn't my fault - the kid who was called Matt replied, putting his school bag on the floor. Matt was eight years old and the other boy was six years old.

- In a matter of fact...- the other kid started saying, but Matt looked at him with anger inside his eyes. He stayed in silence and met his father. The man was still staring at the two boys waiting for a concrete answer. Excuses weren't accepted.

- What is happening? - a woman asked appearing from the kitchen and looked at the two boys and then to her husband. - Why did you arrive so soon? What happened?

- It didn't happen anything! - Matt answered and sat on the couch. He folded his arms in annoyance.

- Matt entered in a fight on school and I had to go there because his teacher wanted to talk with me about it - the man answered. He took his eyes from his older son to look at his wife, but then he looked to his son once again. - What happened to you enter in a fight?

- Nothing - Matt answered with anger without taking a look at his parents or at his younger brother.

- It was because of a girl - his brother answered and Matt looked to him like he was going to kill him.

- John, I'm going to kill you - Matt said walking to John, but before he could hit the younger boy his father grabbed him.

- Go to your bedroom now - he told Matt very severely. Not only he had started a fight on school, but he would now hit his younger brother if he hadn't stopped him.

- But...- Matt tried to say something, but he was interrupted by his mother.

- Now, Matthew! - the woman said severely too and the kid walked to his bedroom on the second floor. He was feeling very angry.

- I need back to work - the men said kissing his wife and then walked out of the house. He left inside the living room his wife and his son, who had taken a seat on the couch. The woman looked at her son and noticed that John was staring at her.

- What is John? - the woman asked her son and sat at his side.

- Why did Matt fight because a girl? - John questioned his mother with curiosity. - Girls are weird!

- You will understand. Two years from now or even later you'll understand - the woman answered and then hugged John.

_"Please God, let it be even later!"_ she thought to herself.

- But two years from now they will still be weird - John said and looked at his mother even more confused.

The older woman simply smiled to him. Taking her eyes from John, she looked to the outside and saw a car parking in front a of house. It was an unfamiliar vehicle. It could only belong to the new neighbours she heard about a couple of days ago when she was told the house had ben sold.

- We have new neighbours. - With those words John took a look at the outside. - Do you want to meet them?

- Dad said that you needed to rest - John told her. - He is always saying that.

- We are just going to meet them, John - she said without losing her smile and walked to the house's main entrance.

- But dad...- John started, but she interrupted him.

- Like I told your father I'm going tell you and I hope you understand what I'm going to say - the woman said looking to his son's baby blue eyes. - I'm pregnant not dead!

* * *

- Here we are! - Ellen exclaimed opening the door of her car, so Stacy could get out of the vehicle. The two stared at the house; their new house. - What do you think?

- Too big and too white - Stacy answered looking at the house with attention. It was a white detached house with brown doors and windows. It was very different from her previous home.

- It isn't that bad - Ellen replied. - And it is too white because of the snow...Come to help mommy.

- Doing what? - Stacy asked following her mother back to the car.

- Pick up some boxes to put them inside the house. - The woman in her twenties opened up one of the car's door.

- Where are the rest of our things? - Stacy queried and Ellen gave her a small bag which inside has some items that belonged to the younger girl.

- They will arrive tomorrow - Ellen answered picking up two boxes and walked to the front door of the house. In few seconds, she opened it.

Stacy was the first entering inside theis new house. Putting her bag on the floor, Stacy walked into the living room and looked around. Without sayind a word to her mother, the young girl started exploring the house. Ellen placed the boxes on the floor and walked to the car to pick up more boxes. Lots of work was ahead.

* * *

Stacy was in the middle of the kitchen walking from a side to another when her mother appeared.

- What are you doing? - Ellen asked with curiosity.

- It is too big! - Stacy answered and looked at her mother. - Thirty baby steps.

- Thirty? - Ellen asked surprised. _"Fours years and already counts until thirty?,"_ she thought to herself. Stacy seemed smarted than she always thought.

- Yes! - Stacy answered and saw that Ellen was looking at her without reaction. It seemed something was wrong. - Mommy?

- Yes? - Ellen asked escaping from her thoughts and faced her daughter with a little smile on her face.

- Where is my bedroom? - Stacy asked with a little smile too.

- Upstairs - Ellen answered. - Do you want to see it?

Stacy nodded with her head. She wanted to see if for a while now.

- Come with me...

Walking to the second floor Ellen and Stacy entered in the last door of the hall. It was a small bedroom with a window to the outside. The walls were light yellow and it had connection to a small bathroom.

- Do you like it? - Ellen asked and Stacy nodded with her head. - Is that a "yes" or a "no"?

- Yes - Stacy answered with a smile etached across her face and in that moment the two heard a voice coming from the front door of the house.

- I think our new neighbours arrived - Ellen said with a big smile walking out of the bedroom and Stacy followed her.

* * *

- So, what if they are weird? - John asked his mother while they were waiting for the new neighbours to come to answer the door. - What if appears from there a weird girl?

- John, if you want mommy to rest don't do those questions - the pregnant woman answered and in that moment they saw two people coming from the second floor: a young blonde woman and a little girl.

- Hi! - Ellen said walking to the door. Stacy stayed behind her mother.

- Hi! - John's mother said looking at the two. - I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I'm sure you will love living here.

- Thank you - Ellen said with a smile. Stacy's eyes were on the boy that was at the other woman's side - I'm Ellen and this is my daughter, Stacy...

- I'm Carol and this is my son, John - the woman said and then touched on John's shoulder.

- Hi! - John greeted the two and in that moment he looked at Stacy and noticed that she was looking at him, she was observing him.

- I would invite you to enter, but the house is empty. Our bags and the furniture will only arrive tomorrow and we only have a few boxes inside - Ellen explained, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

- Don't worry - the woman said, trying to make the other feel comfortable. - Do you want to come my house? I could make a tea. And before you say "no", you will not give any work. Believe me, I have four boys and the fifth coming. Making tea is easy for me.

- Then, I think we accept - Ellen announced.

* * *

When the four people entered in the house, the two women walked to the kitchen and Stacy and John were left in the living room. John sat on the couch and Stacy stayed on the door with her eyes on him.

- Why are you staring at me? - John finally asked her. Having her looking at him like that was becoming weird. Stacy didn't say anything and sat at his side - You are weird.

Once again, Stacy stayed without saying a word, making John mad. It was annoying to speak with someone and not to have an answer.

- Do you even talk?

- Yes! - Stacy finally spoke, talking for the first time with John, and then looked to a football ball that was at her side. - Do you play?

- What? - John asked and then looked at the ball that was at her side. - My father is teaching me how to play it. Do you like it?

- I saw some games with my daddy - Stacy answered him, showing a smile.

- Where is your father? - John asked with curiosity. He had only seen Ellen and Stacy and he was very surprise for not seeing anyone else.

- My daddy lives in another house. I live with my mommy. My daddy and mommy aren't together anymore - Stacy told him.

- Oh...- John exclaimed. He couldn't imagine his parents getting divorced. Taking his eyes from Stacy, he looked at the football ball again. - Do you want to play?

- I don't know how to play - Stacy answered.

- I can teach you - John said grabbing the football ball and saw and a little smile appearing on Stacy's face.

* * *

- So, where is your husband? - John's mother asked while serving the tea.

- We aren't together anymore - Ellen answered. - We have decided that it was better for us and for Stacy. He is too much involved with his job.

- Oh, what does he do? - the woman asked and sat at Ellen's side.

- He is involved in the wrestling business - Ellen answered and drank a little of the tea. - I really never understood what he does. To be truly, I really never got interested.

- Well, we have something in common...- the pregnant woman said and Ellen looked at her with curiosity. - My husband has something to do with wrestling too.

* * *

- Why are you playing with a girl? - Matt asked his brother. He was sat on the stairs. - I thought that the girls were weird for you.

- Weren't you supposed to stay in your bedroom? - John questioned Matt, but he ignored his brother.

- Who are you? - Matt asked Stacy, who looked at him, but didn't say anything. - Did the cat cut your tongue?

- Cats can't cut tongues - Stacy answered Matt. - People are the only who can cut it.

- How old are you? - Matt asked, very surprise with Stacy's answer.

- Four - Stacy answered.

- And she almost plays better than you - John told his older brother.

- We will see that! - Matt said and took from John's hands the football ball and then walked to the backyard. John looked to Stacy and smiled to her. Stacy looked to him and smiled too. Then the two ran to the backyard after the older boy.

And it was how a big friendship born between John and Stacy. Barely they knew that the friendship would become into something more...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW; tell me what do you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!!!! I know I wrote last chapter that I would only update this story in March, but I wanted to update one of my stories today and this was the only one who had a new chapter ready to be post!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and to Flowers-n-Ginger for reviewing last chapter! Your reviews meant a lot for me! Oh, and thanks Inday for put this story on your favourites (once again thanks GrafittiArtist INC because my story is on your favourite list too)**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

18 Years ago (1987)

It had passed four years since John and Stacy had met each other. In those four years, the two had become best friends.

- How could you end up in the same class than I? - John asked to Stacy. The two children were in the living room watching TV

- I'm smart - Stacy answered with a smile in her face - The teachers thought I would be better in the 5th grade!

- We are going to the market - John's mother said to John and Stacy - John go call Matt while I'm going to pick up your bother

- How do you live with so many brothers? - Stacy asked and followed him. The two were walking to the tree house. The tree house was built three years ago in the Cena's yard.

- How do you live without any brother or sister? - John asked and looked to the tree - Matt! - he yelled but didn't receive any answer from his older brother - Matt! - John yelled again

- I think is better call your mother - Stacy said to her best friend

- I'm going to climb it - John said

- You can't! - Stacy said and grabbed his arm - Did you forget what happened last time? Your broke your arm

- I broke my arm two months ago…My arm is already fine! I can climb it - John replied

- What if you broke your arm again? - Stacy asked and John stayed looking to her without say anything

- How cute they look - Matt said looking to the two best friends from the tree house. Very quickly Stacy left John's arm - Welcome to the family Stacy!

- Shut up! - John said to his brother a little mad - Didn't you hear me calling you?

- Yes - Matt answered - What do you want?

- Mom is going to the market - John answered

- So? - Matt asked

- She wants us to go with her - John replied a little mad - Can you get down?

Without answer to his brother Matt got down by the stairs - Do you see? It isn't harder to get down without break anything - Matt said with an evil smile to his brother

- Do you see why I prefer don't have any brother or sister? - Stacy asked to her best friend

* * *

- Matt, where are John and Stacy? - Carol asked to her older son when was in the supermarket's checkout

- I didn't see them - Matt answered to his mother while was playing with his younger brother - Last time I saw them, they were in the groceries

- Stay here taking care of your brother...I'll be right back - Linda said and went to search for John and Stacy

* * *

- He is a lot better - Stacy said to John the two were looking for John's mother

- No, he isn't - John replied - Did you see how he did the close line last night?

- It wasn't a bad close line - Stacy answered - Did you see your mother?

- No - John said and looked around trying to see where his mother was - Maybe she is already paying the things

- Maybe she forgot us - Stacy said a little concern

- My mother would never forget us - John said and looked to his best friend and noticed that she was scared with that idea. With a smile, John grabbed Stacy's hand - If she forgot us, I take care of you

- What are you doing here? - an old woman asked looking to the two kids - I hope you aren't lost

- We aren't lost - John said to the older woman - My mother is waiting for us

- There you are! - Linda said when saw her son and Stacy talking with the old lady. She walked to the side of the two children and looked to them a little mad - I told you to not get out of my side

- Sorry mom - John said

- Are they yours? - the woman asked to Carol - I never saw a brother so concern with his sister

- No - Carol said with a little smile and looked to John and then to Stacy - John is my son. Stacy's is our neighbor. Her mother is working and I'm taking care of her

- Oh…- the woman exclaimed with a strange tone in her voice that make Stacy and John look to her very confuse

- What did you mean with "Oh"? - John asked to the woman and then felt his mother eyes on him. He could felt that she didn't like the way that he talked - Sorry for being so rude!

- You weren't rude - the woman said with a smile - I hope to be alive to see you two getting married

- What? - Stacy and John asked to the same time and then looked to each other. With a quickly move John left Stacy's hand

- No way - John said very scared with the idea of get married with his best friend - It would be too weird!

Stacy didn't say anything and stayed looking to him. John's mother, who was looking to the two children, smiled

- That is what you say today - the woman said to John without lose her smile - But one day it will change!

- Stacy is one of the boys - John said and before he could say something more his mother talked

- We need to go! - Carol said and grabbed John by his arm - Stacy, do you come?

- Yes! - Stacy said and looked one more time to the old woman who was smiling to her. "Could that be true?" Stacy thought to herself thinking in the idea of her and John get together

The woman and the two children walked to the market's checkout leaving the old woman in the store.

* * *

- How are the lovebirds? - Matt joked with John and Stacy. Stacy didn't say anything and John threw to Matt's head a football ball. Before Matt could throw it to John, their mother appeared in the living room and called them to go dinner.

In the end of the dinner John and Stacy went to John's bedroom.

- Stace, why are you so quiet? - John asked - Are you sick? I can go call my mother if you are feeling sick

- I'm not sick - Stacy answered and sat in his bed

- Are you sure? - John said and sat at her side in the bed

- Am I one of the boys? Would it be so weird if we…if we dated? - Stacy asked and John looked to her very surprise. He would never imagine his best friend asking him such thing

- When I said that you are one of the boys I meant that you…- John stuttered very slowly. He didn't know what to answer - I meant that you play football like a boy

- I'm not stupid - Stacy said to him a little mad

- You can't get mad with me because of something that other person said - John said - You are my best friend! I don't want us to get mad

- You are my best friend too - Stacy said with a little smile and then looked to him.

- Great! So, what do you want to do? - John asked looking around his bedroom - We already saw all he video tapes and it is late to go joke with Matt. What do you think about…- John didn't finish his sentence because Stacy's lips touched his

- Stacy, your mother is here! - Carol yelled from the living room. With those words the two broke the kiss. Very embarrassed Stacy ran from John's bedroom, leaving the teen years old boy sat in his bed without know what to do. Some minutes later he heard the sound of the principal door being closed

"A girl kissed me!" John thought to himself "My best friend kissed me!" - MOM - John yelled and walked out of his bedroom - MOM - he yelled again

- What happened John? - John's father asked a little concern because of the yells - What have you done?

- Where is Stacy? - John asked to his father

- Her mother already came to pick her up - the man answered looking confuse to his son - Why?

- She forgot something - John answered with a smile and backed to his bedroom "I need to talk with her tomorrow!" he thought to himself a little concern and laid in his bed

What John didn't know was that after that night none of them would talk again with each other. Only eight years later they would share a word again…

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!! **

**Author's Note: Stacy is younger than John. That is the reason why she has a different reaction when the old woman says that about them. And most important Stacy is a girl and John is a boy. She can spend a lot of her time with John, but she stills believing in fair tales stories. She doesn't see anything wrong in the woman's words like John.**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter...Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and CountryGirl8 for the reviews!!! You ROCK!!!! Thank again to CountryGirl8 for put my story in the favourites!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! In this chapter John and Stacy are teenagers and are in their last High School year.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

**10 Years ago (1995)**

- Welcome class to the last school semester - the teacher said to the students. His name was Mr. Thomas - I hope you had fun during the Spring Break, because I had.

When the teacher was taking off from his briefcase the presence book he heard a knock in the door - Yes? - the man asked looking to the door

- May I enter? - John asked opening the door

- You are fifteen minutes late - Mr. Thomas said looking to John - May I know what happened?

- The alarm clock didn't ring - John answered walking to his seat in the back row - I swear I'm not lying!

- Mr. Cena please take your seat before you go to the hell for lying so much - Mr. Thomas replied and took from his briefcase the presence book and started calling the students

- What happened with you? - one of John's friends asked to him. His name was Colin

- I forgot that the classes started today - John answered - I woke up with my mother yelling with me!

- Miss Keibler? - Mr. Thomas asked

- Present - Stacy answered "Unbelievable" she thought to herself looking to John "If it was other person getting late, the man wouldn't be so nice"

- I would love the read your thoughts - a girl said to Stacy who looked to her with a little smile - What are you thinking?

- I'm not thinking in anything - Stacy replied - Sarah?

- Yes? - Sarah asked

- Did you notice that we will be out of here in three months? - Stacy asked - In three months we will be waiting for a university to accept us

- Don't forget the most important: we will only need to handle with Liz and her friends more three months - Sarah said and saw a smile appearing in Stacy's face. During the past years, Liz had done everything possible to make Stacy's life a living hell. Liz was also John's ex-girlfriend

- I have a propose to do to all of you -Mr Thomas said to the senior class - Well, it isn't a propose because you will need to do it…In the last semester we talked about Shakespeare. This semester I want you to choose one of his books and present it to the class…Oh, and I want you to do it in pairs. Put your name in a paper and put it on top of my desk

- Why can't we choose our partner? - Liz asked to Mr. Thomas. - It would be a lot better to make the work with someone who has the same point of view than us

- Different points of views can make an excellent work - Mr. Thomas answered to the young girl - Now, if you don't mind I want the papers on my desk

* * *

- Thanks! - the professor said when finally all the papers with the students names were in his desk - Now…- he said and picked up one of the papers and then opened it - Colin is going to stay…- whit those words he opened other little paper -…with Liz

- Why do I have to stay with your ex-girlfriend? - Colin asked to John

- Because you have bad luck - John replied with a big smile. He was happy for know that wouldn't have to do the work with his ex-girlfriend

- Are you sure that we can't choose our partners? - Liz asked looking to Colin. It was well know by everybody that Liz and Colin didn't like each other. Those two only tolerated each other because of John.

- Yes, I'm sure - Mr. Thomas answered and continued with his task - Sarah, you are going to stay with James

- At the least I stayed with one of our friends - Sarah said with a smile to Stacy - Which book are you going to choose?

- I was thinking in "Romeo and Juliet" or "A Twelfth Night Story" - Stacy answered - Or maybe I'll need to accept the book that my partner chooses

- Now, the final four - Mr. Thomas said and opened the first paper that came to his hand - Mr. Who Makes Excuses for Being Late better know as John and…- he grabbed other paper and opened it -…Stacy are going to stay together!

- What? - Stacy said very loud and everyone looked to her "Oh my god" she thought to herself and started blushing

- Can't you change the paper? - John asked to Mr. Thomas who looked to him with a serious look - Fine…May I do the work alone?

- I would prefer to do the work alone too - Stacy said. Mr. Thomas looked to her and then looked again to John

- Mr. Cena, do you have any reason for not want to do the work with Miss Keibler? - Mr. Thomas asked to John who didn't say anything - Miss Keibler, do you have any reason for not want to do the work with Mr. Cena? - he asked to Stacy who didn't answer too - Well, you two are going to stay together! I want the work ready in the end of the month

* * *

It was lunch time and Stacy was with bad humor. She couldn't believe in what just happened. She couldn't stay with John, not after what happened eight years ago. After the kiss, she never more had courage to talk with him

- Are you fine? - Sarah asked to Stacy who looked to her very confuse. She was thinking in a way to face John - I asked you if you were fine?

- I'm fine - Stacy answered and looked to her lunch - I'm not hungry

- Which book do you want? - James asked to Sarah

- Can we not talk about that work? - Stacy bagged to her two friends

- What do you have against John? - Sarah asked but Stacy didn't answer. Sarah knew that was because of him that Stacy was with such bad humor - You barely talk with each other…In fact, I never saw you two talking

- I'm going to the bathroom - Stacy said and left Sarah and James. Sarah was very confused with her friend actions "I need to know what is going on" Sarah thought to herself

* * *

- I can change with you - Colin said to John - I'm going to have to handle your crazy ex-girlfriend

- I don't have luck - John said ignoring what Colin said - I don't have any luck!

- I don't get you - Colin said and John looked to him confuse - You never talked with her! You only get closer of her during the classes, and during the classes you are in the last row and she in the second. Is there something between you two that you never told me?

John didn't answer "She doesn't talk with me! How will we do the work together?" he thought to himself

- John! - he heard a familiar voice calling for him

- This isn't my day - John whispered and Colin started laughing

- Hi! - Liz said with a big smile in her face to her ex-boyfriend. She and John had broken up some months ago. It was John who decided to break up

- What do you want Liz? - John asked to the girl

- My birthday party is next week - Liz told him - I want to know if you are going

- She wants to back with you - Colin whispered to John who hit him in the arm without Liz noticed

- I'll try to go - John lied to her. It didn't make part of his plans to go to Liz's birthday party and in that moment he had more important things in to think then in his ex-girlfriend. For the first time in eight years he would have to talk with Stacy

- I hope you come - Liz said and left the two boys in the hall. In the moment she disappeared, Colin started laughing

- I want to see her reaction when she finds out you don't make intension of going to her party - Colin said

- I swear Colin, if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to kick you ass - John threaded his friend

* * *

Stacy walked out of the bathroom, after spend half hour inside of it. She didn't want to face Sarah, she didn't want to tell to her friend what happened between her and John eight years ago. She didn't want to tell to her friend that _she_ kissed John eight years ago.

"Eight years without need to face him and now I need to do this damn work with him" Stacy thought to herself.

The young girl walked to her locker and took from there her books. She was walking to the biology class when heard some laughs

- Leave him alone! - she heard her friend Sarah saying. Stacy walked in direction of the voices. The voices came from the classroom where she and her classmates were going to have classes.

She entered in the room and saw James in the floor and Sarah knelled at his side. In the other side of the room were Liz and her friends. The most part of the students were laughing with what was happening. John was sat in one of the desks looking to what was happening whit Colin and Colin's girlfriend, Emma, at his side.

- Do you need your mommy to protect you? - one of the girls asked joking with James because Sarah protected him. James didn't answer and stayed looking to her

- Poor baby - Liz said and laughed. Stacy entered in the classroom and putted her books on top of one of the desks

- Leave him alone - Stacy said and Liz looked to her

- I never thought that James would have so much success with the girls - Liz joked and looked to James again - Which one are you dating?

- Are you jealous? - Stacy asked with a little smile in her lips - Oh, sorry I forgot…anyone wants you!

- Do you think you can hurt my fellings with those stupid cliche seyences? - Liz asked very mad without lose her smile - You need a lot more if you want to see me on my knees bagging you to stop joking with me

- Really? - Stacy asked and putted a surprise tone in her voice - I thought that I only needed a guy to see on your knees

- Your bitch - Liz said very angry but before could do anything the biology professor entered in the classroom

- Take your seats - the woman said to the class. Everyone started walking to their places. Stacy was walking to her place when Liz passed at her side. Liz pushed her and Stacy lost her balance. A little smile appeared in Liz face but very quickly she lost it. Liz looked to Stacy and saw that someone grabbed her before she fall to the floor. John had grabbed Stacy before she hit the floor.

Stacy and John stayed looking to each other. "Oh boy" Stacy thought to herself blushing. Last time she had been so close of her best friend, she had kissed him. He didn't kiss her, she kissed him.

- Are you fine? - John asked breaking the ice. He knew they would have to talk with each other, later or sooner. It was better if it was sooner. Stacy just stayed looking to him - Are you fine? - he asked again

- Yes! - Stacy stuttered and stayed looking to him without move. John stayed looking to her too and didn't let her go

- Take your seats - the woman said once again looking to Stacy and John. Without share a word the two students went to their places

- It wasn't so bad - Colin joked with John who looked to him trying to understand about what he was talking about - You had the girl in your arms you and it didn't happen anything bad. It even looked like you didn't want the bone to go away

- Shut up! - John replied a little angry and looked to Stacy who was sat in her place. "We still having something in common, any of us can handle Liz" he thought to himself

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!!!! New chapter up!!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and CountryGirl8 for the reviews!!! Your reviews really made me happy!!!!THANKS!!!**

**Chapter Summary: John and Stacy get closer!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Later**

John was looking to Stacy's house. He knew he needed to go to there if he wanted Stacy to talk with him. Stacy wouldn't go to his house. He needed to give the first step. Crossing the street, John walked to the white detached house and knocked to the door. He stayed in door during five minutes waiting for someone to answer it. When he was turning around to back to his house, he heard the door behind him being open. John turned around and saw Stacy at his front

- Hi! - John said with a smile

- Hi! - Stacy said and tried don't blush. Since the kiss, it has been very hard don't blush in his presence.

- I wanted to talk with you about the work we need to do for English - John said without lose his smile. He waited for her to say something, but Stacy stayed looking to him - I never read any book wrote by Shakespeare…I only know he wrote "Romeo and Juliet"…do you want to make the work about that book? - John asked to Stacy who didn't say anything once again - Stacy, we need to talk! You need to talk with me! We don't need to talk about what happened eight years ago, only if you want it, because if you want it we can talk

-A Twelfth Night Story - Stacy said and he looked to her very confuse - It is a book wrote by Shakespeare. I think it is better than Romeo and Juliet, but we can do about Romeo and Juliet

- No…that book sounds fine for me - John said - When can we meet each other to start the work?

- Tomorrow? - Stacy asked him - It is fine for you?

- Yes, but only after six - John answered - I have football practice

- Ok - Stacy said - Where can we do it? In my house or in yours?

- Mine - John said - But if you want to stay in yours is fine for me

- No, it can be in your house - Stacy said and a little smile appeared in her face - Thanks for catching me

- It wasn't anything - John said and in that moment a car stopped in front of the house. Ellen walked out of the car and then the man who was driving it walked out of the car too

- Hi! - Ellen said looking to John very surprise and then looked to her daughter - It had been a long time since I saw you at my door house

- Hi Miss Keibler - John said Ellen. He looked to Stacy to say goodbye but didn't say anything. He saw how Stacy was looking to the man who was with her mother

- Hi Stacy - the man said

- Hi! - Stacy said without the smile she had some moments ago

- Can I ask what you are doing here? - Ellen asked John but before he could say something Stacy talked

- We need to do a work for English and we were going to his house - Stacy said and kissed her mother's cheek - By mom…Se you later!

John looked to her very confuse. "What are you planning Keibler?" John thought to himself - Goodbye Miss Keibler - John said and followed Stacy who was already walking to his house - I know I don't have anything to do whit what I'm about to ask, but what was that?

- I don't like that guy - Stacy answered John and looked to her house after cross the street. Ellen and her new boyfriend had already entered in the house - Thanks for not saying anything! Bye!

- Where are you going? - John asked

- I'll take a walk - Stacy answered - I'll only enter in that house when he walks out

- Stace! - John said and she looked to him. He was the only person who called her Stace - Do you want come in? From my house you can see when the guy walks out from yours

- I would appreciate - Stacy said with a smile

* * *

- I'm back - Stacy yelled entering in her house - I'm going to my bedroom!

She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. With a little smile in her face, Stacy laid in her bed thinking in everything that happened in that day "I didn't blush" she thought to herself. Then she walked to her bedroom window. From there she could see John's house "Maybe, we can work together"

- Stacy? - Ellen asked opening the door and her only daughter looked to her

- Yes? - Stacy asked to her mother

- Why you don't like him? - Ellen asked looking to Stacy very serious. Stacy didn't answer and stayed looking to the window. Ellen knew that Stacy wouldn't answer her. It had been a long time since she and Stacy had a great relationship. Now, Stacy didn't talk with her how she used. Stacy didn't share with Ellen her secrets anymore and she didn't tell her what was going on in her life - I didn't know you and John were talking again - Ellen said trying to change the subject

- We have a work to do together - Stacy answered and looked to her mother - Do you want anything more?

- Your father called. He wants you to call him when you have time - Ellen said and walked out of the bedroom.

Stacy loved her mother, but she hated the guys she dated. Every guy was worse than the other. "I want her to be happy" Stacy thought to herself "But I can't handle them!"

* * *

- Why do we need to make the work in the library? - John asked Stacy while the girl was looking to the books which were in the shelves - Why can't we go to other place?

- Because the library is a quiet place - Stacy answered. She took one of the books from the shelves and gave it to John - And here we have the books which will help us doing the work

- At least here I don't have Liz asking if I'm going to her party this night - John mumbled thinking that Stacy wouldn't hear but she heard. Stacy looked to him very surprise - What?

- It isn't anything - Stacy said. She looked to the shelves again and smiled

- You have a cute smile - John said when Stacy gave him other book. Stacy looked to him and he saw she was starting blushing "Why do you always blush?" he thought to himself

- If I remember you are the one who has a smile that makes the girls melt - Stacy replied and turned around looking for another book

- I think we already have enough books - John said but she ignored him - What are you going to do this night?

- Why? - Stacy asked confuse and looked to him

- I want to make you an invite - John answered and looked to the books - I want to know if you want to hang out with me this night

- Hang out? - Stacy asked surprise - Where do you want to go?

- I show you later - John answered

- I didn't say that I would go - Stacy said. She was full of curiosity, she wanted to know where John was thinking to take her

- Please come with me - John said trying to convince her

- Why are you making me that invite? - Stacy asked

- Just say yes - John replied and saw a smile appearing in her face - Is that a yes? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Be ready at eight!

With those words John walked out of the library leaving behind Stacy whith a smile

* * *

- Stacy you need to come with me and James this night - Sarah said to her friend when the two where in the English class - We are going to watch a movie

Stacy stayed looking to Sarah without know what to answer. She didn't want to tell to her friend that already had plans for that night, but she didn't want to lie to her too

- Stacy? - Sarah asked - You have been so strange in the past days! I never saw you so quiet

- I'm sorry - Stacy said "I'm sorry for lie to you" she thought to herself - I can't go with you two. My mother will not work this night in the hospital and I'm going to dinner with her

- Can't you meet us after the dinner? - Sarah asked a little disappointed

- I'm sorry - Stacy said feeling guilty for lie to Sarah - I can't go! I hope you have fun!

* * *

- Look, I understand why you don't want to go to Liz's birthday party - Colin said John. The two boys were walking to the locker room to get ready for the football practice - But, can't you appear only to take me out of there?

- Why are you going to her birthday party? - John asked - It isn't secret for her or to anyone that you don't like her

* * *

**At Night**

John looked to his clock "She is five minutes later" he thought to himself. He was waiting for Stacy in front of his house

- You are late - John yelled when saw Stacy crossing the street to go meet him

- Where are we going? - Stacy asked

- Hang out - John answered and walked to his father's car

- Do you have authorization? - Stacy asked him and he opened the door of the car to let her enter - Do you have it?

- We will be back before he notices - John said with a smile and she entered in the car to the passenger's seat. John closed the door and then entered in the car and sat in the driver's seat.

- Close your eyes - John said and Stacy looked to him confuse - Please close your eyes.

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Just trust me - John replied and looked to her. When Stacy closed her eyes he turned on the car. "Where are we going?" she thought to herself

- May I ask you something? - Stacy asked to John without open her eyes

- Everything you want - John answered

- Why you didn't want to go to Liz's party? - Stacy asked - She is your ex-girlfriend but all your friends are in there! You wouldn't need to spend any time with her

- If I decided to go to the party I would give a wrong idea to Liz - John answered - I could make her think that we could back together! Date with her was a mistake and I don't want to do the same mistake twice

- Why? - Stacy asked very surprise - Why was a mistake?

- If I asked Liz to close her eyes, she wouldn't do it - John answered - She wouldn't let me surprise her…Did you understand why was a mistake?

- I guess so - Stacy answered - It is hard to find someone who understands us like our best…- Stacy interrupted herself. She didn't want him to hear those words "Like our best friend" she thought to herself. John looked to her and a smile appeared in his face. He didn't ask her anything, he knew what she was going to say.

* * *

- Where is John? - Liz asked very mad when found out Colin - He said that would come! Didn't he come with you?

- He never said that would come - Colin replied without look to Liz

- Where he is? - Liz yelled

- I don't know! - Colin said and walked to his girlfriend's side

- If I found out where he is…- Liz whispered to herself very angry

* * *

- Here we are - John said Stacy and stopped the car - You can open your eyes

- What are we doing here? - Stacy asked very surprise - John, what are we doing in Boston?

- We came to see something that I'm sure you will like - John answered to the blonde girl and gave her two tickets - I guess you still liking it, right?

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered very happy - You bought tickets to a wrestling house show?

- Yes - John said with a smile in her face. He really loved to see her happy

- What are we still doing here? - Stacy asked and walked out of the car. Very quickly John followed her - I don't believe in it!

- Is better you believe - John said

* * *

- I never saw such boring movie - Sarah said James when they were walking out of the theater - I don't believe we came to Boston to se this movie!

- You choosed it - James replied and stopped walking

- Stacy doesn't know how lucky is for not come - Sarah whispered - James, hurry up! - Sarah yelled for her friend

- Sarah come here - James said to the girl

- What do you want? - Sarah asked very angry

- Look to there - James answered and pointed to the other side of the street

- What is she doing here? She said that was going to dinner with her mother this night - Sarah said very surprise when saw Stacy in the other side of the street

- Did you notice who is at her side? - James asked and looked to the person that was at Stacy's side. Sarah looked to Stacy again and saw that at her side was John, John Cena

- What are those two doing together? - Sarah asked very surprise without took her eyes from John and Stacy - Last week she didn't want to make the English work with him and now they are hanging out together

- Maybe Stacy likes John - James said - Maybe she didn't want to make the work with John because feels uncomfortable around him

- James, shut up - Sarah said very angry for Stacy lie to her - Let's go!

* * *

John and Stacy were in John's father car backing to West Newbury. After two hours watching the wrestling house show the two teenagers were finally backing home

- Did you like it? - John asked

- I loved it - Stacy answered without lose her smile - It was great! It had been a long time since I did something so fun!

- Stace, are we friends? - John asked not waiting any answer from Stacy

- Maybe we are friends - Stacy answered and John looked to her surprise - Keep your eyes on the road.

- I'm not a bad driver - John replied. The rest of the trip was very silent, without any of them share more words. When they arrived to their houses, John stopped the car and parked it in the same place where his father parked the car some hours ago. The two walked out of the car

- See you tomorrow? - John asked

- Sure…just look to the other side of street - Stacy answered and was ready to cross the street when John grabbed her hand. She looked to him confuse - Yes?

- Why did we stop talking? - John asked her - Please, I need you to answer me this

- I was embarrassed - Stacy answered him and noticed that was starting blush again - I still embarrassed with what happened. I was the one who kissed you, you didn't kiss me. I remember how you looked to me

- How did I look to you? - John asked

- You were looking to me scared, like I was a monster - Stacy answered - It was my first kiss and the way you acted made me feel embarrassed

- I think you should know something - John said and Stacy looked to him with curiosity - It was my first kiss too!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and ****Nadia26**** for the reviews! THANKS!!!! Thanks CMPunkluver. for my pur my storie on your favourites!!!! Oh, and thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1 for puttimg it in the alerts!!!! Once again THNAKS!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

- She wants to kill you - Colin said to his best friend

- Who? - John asked. He knew that Colin was talking about Liz. The boys were in the locker room with the rest of their team mates getting ready for the football match.

- Liz! - Colin yelled and the other boys looked to Colin and John - Yes?

- I told her that maybe I was going to the party - John replied - I had things to do last night!

- Like what? - Colin asked

- I went to Boston - John answered remembering last night

- Why you went to Boston last night? - Colin asked very surprise with John's answer

- I went to watch a wrestling house show - John answered - I'm sure that it was a lot better than Liz's birthday party

- I'm sure you didn't go alone - Colin said - Who went with you?

- Why you care if I was with anyone? - John asked

- Because last time you went to Boston, you started dating Liz - Colin answered - Now, did you go with anyone?

- If I was, I don't think it is from your business - John answered

* * *

- We need to talk - Sarah said entering in Stacy's bedroom. Stacy who was sleeping opened her eyes very confuse when heard Sarah's voice

- What? - Stacy mumbled and looked to Sarah who was looking to her. Stacy could notice Sarah was mad with her - What are you doing here? Do you know what time is? Do you know that today is Saturday?

- I talked with your mother and she told me you went out last night - Sarah said very angry

Stacy sat in her bed and stayed looking to Sarah without know what to say. She hated how many times it was happening to her. She hated not know what to say - After the dinner I decided to take a walk - Stacy stuttered

- Where did you go? - Sarah asked

- I took a walk around the neighbourhood - Stacy lied. She really didn't want to reveal to her friend what happened last night

- Really? - Sarah asked with sarcasm. "Why is she lying to me?" Sarah thought to herself without lose the angry that was inside of her - So, why did I see you last night in Boston?

- You saw me last night in Boston? - Stacy asked very surprise

- Yes, I went to see the movie with James in Boston - Sarah said - And I saw you! Well, James saw you and then I saw you…Why you didn't tell me the true? I'm your best friend

- Sorry! - Stacy said and saw that Sarah was still looking to her with an angry expression "This isn't good" Stacy thought to herself

- Why you were in Boston with John Cena? - Sarah asked. Once again Stacy didn't say anything - You almost killed yourself for have to do the English work with him but then you go in a date with him

- It wasn't a date - Stacy said and laughed but then stopped "A date?" she thought to herself

- If it wasn't a date what was? - Sarah asked - And don't laugh in my face

- I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell to anyone - Stacy said. For the first time in eight years Stacy would talk about her and John's relationship

- I hope you don't lie to me - Sarah said and sat in Stacy's bed

- John is my neighbour since my four - Stacy said - He was the first person who I met. We became best friend. We used to spend the most part of our time with each other. He taught how to play football - a little smile appeared in Stacy's face when she remembered the times when she and John were children - One day, we stopped talking! It was like anything between us had existed. Last night we went out like friends…C'mon Sarah, I only see John as my friend. It is a little strange for me to date with John. - she said but stopped some time to think. She didn't know if it was true, it had already passed in her mind to date John. That idea passed in her mind for the first time when she was eight and since she and John started talking she could find her thinking in that almost all the days

- Best friends? - Sarah asked very surprise

- Yes - Stacy said with a little smile - Best friends

* * *

- Looks a like you are my lab partner - John said and sat at Stacy's side - I hope you like biology because I hate

- Why am I your lab partner? - Stacy asked

- Because I want you to be my lab partner - John answered

- Please open your books in the page number 99 - the biology professor said - It is an easy experience. Please, try not to burn anything

- Did your father found out about the car? - Stacy asked opening the book in the right page

- If he knows, he didn't tell me anything - John answered - Did your mother say anything?

- About what? - Stacy asked

- You arrived home a little late - John answered - Did she say anything?

- No! - Stacy said - When she asked me in the morning where did I go, I told I went to take walk around the neighbourhood

- During three hours? - John asked

- Yes - Stacy answered

- Your mother believed that you went to take a three hour walk? - John asked - If I said that to my mother she would lock me in my bedroom

- Your mother already locked once in your bedroom and you walked out from it by the window - Stacy said

- C'mon, what did you tell to your mother? - John asked once again

- I went to take a walk - Stacy answered - She believe in me because I'm a good girl…I don't lie to her

- You don't lie to her? - John asked with a smile in his face - Yeah, right! Last week you lied to her when you said that we were going to make a work and this weekend you lied to her

- Fine, I lie but I don't get caught - Stacy said

- I don't care if you lie or not, but I would appreciate if you two started doing what I said - the biology professor said to John and Stacy

- We were doing the exercise - John answered to the professor. He showed her note book very quickly and then hid it - Did you see?

- Mr. Cena it isn't an exercise, it is an experience - the professor answered

- Really? - John asked - Looks a like I opened in the wrong page…Sorry, Stace

"I'm going to kill you" Stacy thought to herself with a smile in her face. In that moment the biology professor looked to her

- How could you not notice Miss Keibler? - the woman asked looking to Stacy's book - Your book is in the right page

- I thought I opened in the wrong page - Stacy answered but it looked more a question

- Well, looks a like you prefer make that exercise than the experience, so I want you to do the experience and then present me the exercise - the woman said and left the two alone

- I'm good girl…I don't lie! - John mimicked Stacy. Stacy didn't answer him back and hit him in his arm - Your hurt me!

- I know - Stacy said with a smile and went to the closet to pick up the things to make the experience

* * *

- Stacy did you noticed for a second that the woman was going to kill you? - Sarah asked to Stacy when the two were walking to the library to go meet James to study - Did for a second you thought you could be expel?

- No - Stacy answered to her friend and the two entered in the library

- You must be joking with me - Sarah said and the two walked to the table where their friends were - Hi!

- Hi! - James replied while the two girls sat around the table - Did you already start doing the English work?

- Yes - Stacy answered - We already choose the book and he is reading it

- He is reading it? - James asked with some surprise tone in his voice - John Cena, the football captain team, is reading it?

- Yes - Stacy replied with know why James was doing that question - Why that surprises you?

- James, we need to meet each other tomorrow to finish it - Sarah said interrupting the two - Do you have anything to do?

- No - James answered - Are you two going to the homecoming prom?

- We have three months to decide if we are going to the prom or not - Sarah answered when noticed that Stacy wasn't going to answer him - Why?

- Because if you don't go to the prom, I don't have any reason to go - James answered and looked to Stacy - Why did you get mad with me?

- I'm not mad with you - Stacy replied without look to the young boy

- Why you care about what I think about him? - James asked suspicious to Stacy - Don't tell me you like him

- Looks a like you can finish the English work now - Stacy said. She grabbed her things and walked out of the library

- Stacy! - Sarah yelled but Stacy ignored her. Then Sarah looked to James - Why did you say that?

* * *

Stacy was walking to her house when heard a familiar voice behind her. She looked to her back and saw John running to her side

- Hi - John said

- Hi - Stacy replied and putted a little smile in her face

- Meet you tomorrow in my house? - John asked to Stacy and she looked to him confuse - To do the work?

- Don't you have trains tomorrow? - Stacy asked

- Yes - John said - Can you go to there after the dinner? If it is to darker for you, I can bring you home

- Don't worry, I can back home alone - Stacy said - At nine?

- Yes - John said and the two continued walking to their houses - You look a little mad! Did happen anything?

- I'm not mad - Stacy replied very quickly "I think I discussed with James because of you" she thought to herself

- Really? - John asked with some sarcasm - So, why did you walk out of the library like you wanted to kill someone?

- You followed me - Stacy said

- No, I saw you walking out of the library and then I said goodbye to my friends and then I decided to go home and I saw you making the same way than I - John explained her

- It didn't happen anything - Stacy said once again - I just heard something I didn't like

- Like what? - John asked but she didn't answer - Fine you don't need to tell me but if it was a boy who told you something that you didn't like I can hit him

- You don't need to hit anyone - Stacy said smiling

- I like when you smile - John said

- I like when you don't embarrassed me - Stacy replied - Did you ever do anything to James? Like joke with him

- It is really necessary for me to answer you that? - John asked and she looked to him a little mad - I say yes and you don't ask me anything more

- Why you and your friends like to joke with everyone? - Stacy asked

- Because we are jerks - John said

- What was worse thing that you already did? - Stacy asked and saw that he stayed some time without answer - It was so bad?

- I was asked me to do it but I didn't do - John answered. He didn't want to tell her about what that situation

- What was? - Stacy asked - Please tell me…I'm not going to judge you

- My friends wanted me to joke with a girl…Three years ago - John said and could felt Stacy's eyes on him - They wanted me to say to the girl that I liked her, make her believe in me and then joke her

- Why you didn't do that? - Stacy asked

- You can think that I'm a jerk without heart, that I'm just one more guy who play football - John replied - It was wrong…I would never do that to a girl

- May I know who she was? - Stacy asked and stopped in front of her house

- There are some things we would never do to our best friend - John said and she looked to him with a smile - Bye!

She stayed in house entrance looking to him and a little smile appeared in her face. "Best friend" she thought to herself and then turned around to her house "Why I think I'm falling for you"

* * *

- After the dinner I'm going to need to go to John's house - Stacy said to her mother entering in the kitchen - We have the work to do!

- Stacy, what happened? - Ellen asked to her daughter who looked to her confuse - You stayed eight years without mention his name, without talk with him, with have contact whit him…What happened for you get together again?

- We aren't together - Stacy answered to her mother nervous while was sitting in a chair - Why would we be together? Where did you get that idea?

- Stacy, I wasn't asking that kind of together - Ellen said looking to her daughter with a smile in her face

- We have the English work to do - Stacy said blushing with what just happened

- Why did you two get mad eight years ago? - Ellen asked

- A stupid thing - Stacy answered and grabbed one magazine - We already resolve that

- We have a visit today - Ellen informed Stacy who looked to a little mad - It isn't him, it is another person

- What happened with the fine doctor? - Stacy asked to her mother

- He found out another fine nurse - Ellen answered to her

- I'm sorry - Stacy said feeling bad for her mother - He didn't deserve you

- I know - Ellen said to her daughter with a smile

- So, who is? - Stacy asked to her mother and in that moment the bell rang

- He is here - Ellen said and looked to the oven where the roast was

- I can take care of it…you can answer the door - Stacy said to her mother. With a big smile Ellen went to answer the door "There it come another disillusion" Stacy thought to herself feeling pity for her mother. Opening the oven, Stacy took the roast from it and putted it on the balcony

- Stacy - her mother called her

- Lets go meet him - Stacy said to herself and walked to the living room. When she arrived to the living room she lost her smile "This can't be happening to me" Stacy thought to herself

- Stacy this is Allan - Ellen said without lose her smile and looked to a little confuse to Stacy "She doesn't know him, and already don't like him" Ellen thought to herself a little sad

- Hi Mr Thomas - Stacy said and looked to her mother who looked to her very surprise - I didn't know you knew my mother

- Hi Stacy - Mr Thomas said

- Well, I'm sorry, I can't stay for dinner…I have a work to do - Stacy said and grabbed her things. She kissed her mother's check and then opened the principal door - Have a great dinner! Nice to see you Mr Thomas

When Stacy walked out of the door Ellen looked to Thomas - Sorry, but she has an English work to do with our neighbour

- I'm the responsible for that work - Allan said - I didn't know that Stacy and John were neighbours?

- For twelve years - Ellen said and walked to the kitchen - Can you follow me?

* * *

- Give me that! - Matt saying and took from John the control remote - I'm older then you!

- Why do you still here? - John asked to his brother while he was changing channel

- My classes only start next week - Matt answered to his brother

- Please back to the university and leave me alone - John said to his brother and took the remote from his hands - I was here first, so I have the right to stay with the remote

- You whish - Matt said and in that moment they heard the belt rang

- Boys answer the door - Carol yelled from the kitchen - I'm preparing the dinner, I can't go to answer it

- I don't live here - Matt said with a smile

- You are the older - John replied with the same smile and the bell rang again

- BOYS! - Carol yelled

- I open it - Dan said and walked to the door

- I love younger brothers - Matt said when saw Dan walking to the door. Dan was one year younger than Stacy.

Dan walked to the door and opened it - Yes? - Dan asked when saw Stacy at the door

- Hi! - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - May I talk with your brother?

- Which one? - Dan asked

- John - Stacy answered - Do you mind call him here?

- No problem - Dan said and walked to the living room where John and Matt where

- Who was? - Matt asked when Dan backed

- It is a blonde girl - Dan answered - She is kind of hot

- Yeah, right you would open the door to a hot blonde girl - Matt said and in that moment saw John walking to the door - How do you know it is for you?

John didn't answer and continued walking to the door. "Who is?" Matt thought to himself and followed John

- Hi - John said to Stacy

- Sorry for coming so soon - Stacy said to John and putted a fake smile. John who was looking to her noticed it. He knew that something was wrong with her

- What is wrong? - John asked to her

- Anything - Stacy answered very quickly

- What are you doing here? - Matt asked appearing at John's side - I didn't know you and my little brother talked with each other again

- We can go to my room - John said ignoring Matt

- I don't think it is a great idea - Matt said and John and Stacy looked to him - Last time you two went to his bedroom, you - he said pointing to Stacy - ran way from there and you got mad…I never asked to any of you what happened, but what happened?

- Matt, what do you think about my feet in your ass? - John threatened his brother

- What do you think about not being so rude to your brother in front of guest? - Carol said and saw Stacy at the door - Stacy, long time since you came to here

- Hi! - Stacy said to Carol

- What are you doing here? - Carol asked

- We have work to do - John answered to his mother - She is my partner!

- Oh, the English work - Carol said and looked to Stacy with a smile - I didn't know it was you…John did a big secret about it!

- I didn't make any secret - John replied - You were the one that wasn't never at home when she came to do the work

- The dinner is ready - Carol said and looked to Matt - Go call your brothers!

- Sorry for coming in such hour, I can back later - Stacy said ready to leave but John didn't let her

- Bye mom, see you later! - John said and kissed his mother check and then closed the door - So, do you really want to do the work or tell me what is going on with you? I never saw you so strange in my life

- Believe it isn't anything - Stacy said - To where do you want to go?

- We are going to the tree house - John answered - And in there you are going to tell me what is going on

* * *

- C'mon tell me what is going on - John said to Stacy. The two were in the tree house

- Mr. Thomas is in my house - Stacy answered to him

- Really? - John asked very surprise - I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what happened in the biology class because if it has I can go to there and say that was my entire fault

- It doesn't have anything to do with that - Stacy replied - He called him Allan

- You aren't trying me to say that your mother and Mr. Thomas have something with each other, right? - John asked to Stacy very surprise. He couldn't believe in what she was telling him

- I don't know if they have or not but he is at my house - Stacy answered - First doctor and now a professor! What will be next?

- Why you worry so much? - John asked

- Because she is my mother and I'm tired of seeing her with jerks who always end up hurting her - Stacy replied a little mad

- I just asked - John said - C'mon it is just a dinner

- Yes a dinner where he already met her daughter - Stacy bumbled - Why can't the guys just let her go

- Do you have any idea from were came your genes? - John asked to Stacy

- What do you mean with that? - Stacy asked

- You are beautiful - John said "What did I say?" he thought to himself - Your mother gave you the genes…there you have the reason why the guys don't leave you mother alone

Stacy was glad it was dark, because he couldn't notice how red she was "He said I'm beautiful" Stacy thought to herself - John - Stacy said

- Yes? - John asked to her

- Why are you so nice with me? - Stacy asked - Why are you here with me hearing my problems?

- Because we are friends - John answered and got closer of her - And friends need to hear each others…and most important I know that if you tell me what is going on with you, you will get better and smile and like I said I like your smile

- Just my smile? - Stacy asked to him and started breathing faster "You are going to ruin everything again" Stacy thought to herself

- No…I like the owner of the smile too - John answered and his lips touched hers. This time it wasn't Stacy who kissed him, it was John who kissed her. The two shared a sweet kiss. When they break the kiss, John and Stacy stayed looking to each other - I hope you don't spend another eight years without talk with me

- It didn't cross my mind - Stacy said with a big smile in her face

- Great - John said and kissed her again

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: How will everyone react when found out John and Stacy are dating?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you are having a nice day....CHAPTER SIX IS HERE!!!**

**First, I want to thanks to everyone who read it and most important I want to thanks to who review last chapter: ****hardyrhodescenafan1****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****CountryGirl8**** and ****Nadia26****! Thanks to ****courtney michelle**** for put in the favourites! You ROCK!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!!! Just one more and then I will start posting the second part of the story!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

- Why James always wait for us in the library? - Sarah asked to Stacy when the two were walking to there - I know those football players are always messing with him, but it isn't any reason to him hide in the library

- I can't stay today to study - Stacy said and Sarah looked to her surprise

- Why? - Sarah asked when the two entered in the library.

- I have things to do - Stacy answered and looked to the librarian who was looking to her a little mad

- Hi! - James said when saw the two girls

- Bye! See you this night in the Carnival - Stacy said to her friends

- Do you want us to go pick you up? - Sarah asked

- No, it isn't necessary - Stacy said with a smile and then walked out of the library

- Sarah, may I talk with you? - the librarian asked to Sarah

- Yes - Sarah answered and walked to her side - Did happen anything?

- I know you and Stacy are always here because of James but Stacy isn't allowed to enter here - the woman said and Sarah looked to her very surprise

- Why? - Sarah asked

- We have a lot of places here in the school where students can stay and do their things - the woman said only confusing Sarah even more - She has a boyfriend and I expel both of them from here because this isn't the right place to affect demonstrations

- Stacy has a what? - Sarah asked "What did I lose?" she thought to herself

* * *

- Did Mr. Thomas appear anymore in your house? - John asked to Stacy while the two were walking to the Carnival

- Yes - Stacy answered

- You know if he started dating your mother he could give us a good note in our work - John said and noticed the way she looked to him - I'm just joking!

- I hope so - Stacy said - Don't forget, we have to present it Monday

- Don't worry, I read the book - John replied - A girl who dresses like a boy stoles her brother identity and falls in love with a man who thinks she is a guy and he is in love with another girl who is in love with the girl who dresses like a boy

- You really read it - Stacy said and the two entered in the Carnival

- I told you would read it - John said and kissed her - Didn't I?

* * *

- What are those jerks doing here? - Liz asked looking to Sarah and James - This place isn't for them

- They let you enter too - Colin replied and Emma hit him in his chest - What?

- She is my best friend - Emma answered

- She is my best friend ex-girlfriend - Colin said - Ex-girlfriend…I don't need to be nice with her anymore

- I'm going to take care of them - Liz said with a malicious smile and walked to James and Sarah's side with some of her friends

- Do you prefer spend the Carnival joking with them or stay with me? - Colin asked to Emma

- With you - Emma answered and kissed him

- Sorry for interrupt - John said to Emma and Colin

- Why did you come alone? - Colin asked

- I didn't come alone - John replied and then looked to Stacy - She is right there!

Emma and Colin looked to where John was looking - You came with Stacy? - Colin asked very surprise - Are you dating?

- If I'm you don't have anything to do with that - John said and walked out of his friends' side

- He can't be dating her - Colin said and Emma looked to him very confuse - C'mon she isn't one of us

- Why you never like the girls who John dates? - Emma asked a little mad

- Because or he dates a witch or he dates a book worm - Colin replied

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said arriving to Sarah and James' side

- We have to talk - Sarah said to Stacy - Why you didn't tell me?

- What? - Stacy asked confuse but before Sarah could say something they heard Liz's voice

- Hi! - Liz said - What are you doing here? Oh wait I know, trying to see if they need clowns?

Stacy looked to her side and saw some pies and a little smile appeared in her face. She walked to the stall leaving the others looking to her confuses

- Looks a like your friend is afraid - Liz joked

- Is better we go - James whispered to Sarah

- The little boy is scared? Do you want me to call your mommy? - Liz said and everyone who was with her laughed

- Liz - she heard Stacy voice and turned to the blonde girl - What?

Stacy didn't answer her and threw the pie to her face - Oh my god, how clumsy I'm - Stacy said with a smile and everyone laugh. Very embarrassed Liz ran way from there - Now, what did you want to ask me?

- Who are you dating? - Sarah asked to her

- My best friend - Stacy answered with a little smile in her face

* * *

- What did you do to Liz? - John asked to Stacy walking with her in the Carnival

- I threw a pie to her face - Stacy answered - You don't how amazing feeling it was

- Why you didn't wait for me? - John said - I would love to see you threw the pie to her face

- I still not getting how you dated her - Stacy said and noticed that he was going to answer - Don't answer because I can not like the answer and get mad with you…I don't want to get mad with you

- I wasn't going to say anything - John replied and looked to his clock - Looks a like is time to get back or I'm death

- Don't tell me that your mother finally decided to control the hours when you arrive home - Stacy asked

- No, she didn't do it but thanks to Matt who I will kill, my father decided that we need to be home before the midnight - John answered to his girlfriend

- What did Matt? - Stacy asked

- He arrived home when my parents were leaving - John answered - It wasn't something that you would like to see

- So let's back home because I don't want you to be punish - Stacy said and kissed his check

* * *

- Mr. Cena looks a like you read a book - Mr Thomas said to John

- Not bad for my first romance - John replied - It was too romantic for me but I read it without throw up any time

- I'm glad for it - Mr Thomas replied and looked to Stacy who was looking to him with some anger in her look - Liz and Colin, it is your time

- Stop looking to him like you are going to cut his head - John whispered to Stacy when they were walking to their seats. Stacy didn't say anything and sat in her place at Sarah's side

"Just more two months" Stacy thought to herself looking to Mr Thomas.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

- Don't forget to buy your tickets to the Homecoming Prom, you only have two more weeks! - a voice announced to the students when they were in the school hall

- Stupid prom - Stacy whispered to herself and opened her locker

- Don't you like proms? - a voice behind her asked scaring her. She didn't know that someone was behind her

- John, if you scare me like that again, I kill you - Stacy said with a smile in her lips and turned on to him - And no, I don't like proms

- Why? - John asked - Didn't you like the junior prom?

- No - Stacy answered and closed the locker

- C'mon, I remember see you in your door house waiting for someone to go to the junior prom - John said

- Yes, and that someone never appeared - Stacy replied walking to the classroom - I stayed in my door house steps two hours waiting for him but he never appeared

- Who was him? - John asked following her

- Someone who isn't here anymore - Stacy answered to her boyfriend

- So, you aren't going to the prom with me? - John asked and she stopped walking - I was going to ask you to come with me but looks a like I'm going to need to invite another girl

- You know, you can't leave me waiting for you two hours in my door house stairs because I know where you leave - Stacy said with a little smile - You really need to go with me

- Is that a yes? - John asked and the two stopped in front

- You didn't ask me if I was going to the prom with you or not - Stacy replied and stayed looking to him waiting for him to do the question but he didn't say anything - Ask me

- It isn't easier for you to say yes? - John asked

- It isn't easier for you to ask me? - Stacy asked

- Are you two going to enter or stay at the door? - Mr Tomas asked looking to John and Stacy who looked to him

- Sorry! - Stacy said and entered in the classroom followed by John who for the first time didn't reply to Mr Thomas

* * *

- Why are they always so together? - Liz whispered to Emma very jealous

- You don't know? - Emma said very surprise. She couldn't believe that Liz didn't know that John and Stacy were dating - Are you serious?

- What do you know that I don't? - Liz asked very surprise

- The question is, what does everyone know that you don't - Emma replied and noticed the way how Liz was looking to her, she could see that Liz was mad - John and Stacy are dating

Liz didn't say anything and looked to John and then to Stacy "You aren't going to stay with him" she thought to herself very angry

* * *

- I know you all thought we were going to have another boring English class, but I have a little surprise to you - Mr. Thomas said - Today you are going to have a Sexual Education class with another professor…

- You are joking, right? - Colin asked

- Unfortunately, no - Mr Thomas replied - In my opinion you didn't need this, but I'm not the school director…So, in the first part of the class you are going to see a movie and in the second part a professor is coming to here and you can make questions

* * *

- Hi, I'm Mrs Williams and I'm here to answer to your questions - the young woman said to the students. The most part of them ignored her

- What can happen is I ask her if I can get out of here? - John asked to Colin

- I have no idea - Colin replied and closed his eyes - If they look to me tell them that I fell asleep

- Mr. Thomas - John said and the man looked to him - What happens if I try to get out of here?

- I send to the director - the professor answered

- I think he is missing me - John replied and Mr Thomas looked to him very surprise. John picked up his things and walked out of the classroom. Before he walked out he left a little paper in Stacy's table

- Does anyone more want to talk with the director? - Mr. Thomas asked and anyone answered him - Mrs William, please continued your class

- How old they think we are? - Sarah whispered to Stacy but the blonde didn't answer her. Stacy was reading the paper that John left to her. A little smile appeared in her lips

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" she read to herself once again

- I have a question - Liz said - Why a little bitch steals our boyfriend?

- Liz, look out with your language - Mr. Thomas advised Liz

- I'm sorry - Liz said and looked to Stacy

- She is talking to you - Sarah said to Stacy

- She can go to the hell - Stacy replied - I didn't steal anything from her

- In her mind you stole - Sarah said - And she wants it back!

* * *

- Yes - Stacy said to John when saw him waiting for her in front of her house - Did you talk with the director or you came to your house?

- I came to my house - John answered and kissed her - I promise, I'm not going let you wait

- I hope so - Stacy said with a little smile

- Well, don't you want to put your things in your house and then come to hang out with me? - John asked

- I accept - Stacy said and opened her door house. She putted her things in the couch and when was ready to walk out of the house she looked to the mail. It had a letter to her. It was from the university which she had applied. She opened it and read. A big smile appeared in her face. Closing the door house she ran to John and hugged him

- What happened? - John asked very surprise

- I entered - Stacy answered him - I entered in the med school

- Really? - John asked and she nodded with head - That is great! To where are you going?

- To Florida - Stacy answered. Stacy looked to the letter once again and then to her boyfriend - To where are we going?

- To the mall - John replied. He didn't want her to notice that he wasn't happy with the new. He didn't want to lose her.

* * *

John and Stacy spend the rest of the afternoon together, walking in the mall. Stacy noticed that John was too quiet

- What is? - Stacy asked to John who didn't answer anything - You don't like the idea, right?

- Which idea? - John asked

- You don't want me to go to Florida - Stacy answered him

- I want you to go to Florida - John replied - I'm happy for you! What do you think about get back home?

- Sure - Stacy said a little sad. He didn't want to talk about that and she understood why. She wanted to go to Florida but at the same time she didn't want.

* * *

- Mom - Stacy yelled when entered in her house. She walked to the living room and saw her mother sat in the couch crying - What happened?

- It wasn't anything - Ellen answered to her daughter who sat at her side

- You can tell me - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face

- Allan has a fiancé - Ellen answered to her daughter - He told me that was everything break because she was coming back

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said and hugged her mother - You are better without him

- Stacy - Ellen said and looked to her daughter eyes - Never fall in love with someone who doesn't deserve you

Stacy didn't say anything and hugged her mother once again

* * *

- Hi book worm - Liz said entering in the bathroom with Emma where Stacy and Sarah were - Are you fine?

- What do you want? - Stacy asked looking to the two girls

- Why is John with you? - Liz asked - What have you done to him date with you?

- What do you have to do with that? - Stacy asked - It isn't from your business

- I have an advise for you - Liz said with a malicious smile in her face - You messed whit what is mine and you can be sure I'm going to take it back

With those words Liz walked out of the bathroom with Emma. Stacy stayed looking to her without know what to do

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed...To be true this chapter isn't one fo my favourites...but I still hoping you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Homecoming Prom**

**ONCE AGAIN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!!!!! This is the last chapter from the first part of the story...Don't forget, the second part of the story starts in 2005, ten years later!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter, I reallly hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC and to CountryGirl8 for the reviews!!!! You are AWESOME!!!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter number seven...READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Homecoming Prom

- I thought you weren't going to the prom - Ellen said Stacy when saw her getting ready for the prom - You hate proms

- I changed my mind - Stacy answered with a little smile in her face

- Do you have something to tell me? - Ellen asked and Stacy looked to her confuse - Nowadays you use to spend a lot of time with John…are you just friends or something more?

- We are just friends - Stacy answered her mother. She didn't want to tell Ellen she was dating John. She didn't want Ellen to start talking about her failled relationships and to have look out.

* * *

- Why do you still here? - Matt asked entering in the kitchen when saw John - Don't you have any girl waiting for you?

- Can't you stay once for all in the college? - John replied to his brother

- I'm happy for you - Matt said opening the fridge and John looked to him confuse - I know you are dating with Stacy

- How do you know it? - John asked

- I saw you two other day - Matt answered and closed the fridge - Do you want?

- Matt, if Mrs Cena sees you with a beer in your hands, she is going to kill you - John said to his brother and looked to his clock

- She will not see anything - Matt said and sat at John's side - Nice suit

- If you joke with my clothes I'm going to kick your ass - John replied

- John, what did I say to you about being rude to your brother? - Carol said entering in the kitchen and a little smile appeared in Matt's face - And Matt, putt it where it was!

- I told you so - John joked to his older brother

- Mom, John is the one who has a prom to go, why are you dress like that? - Matt asked looking to her mother. Before Carol could answer John's father entered in the kitchen - Why are you two dress like that?

- We are going to dinner with some friends - John's father answered - We are going to be late!

- That means that you will need to take care of the little brothers - John said his brother with a big smile

- John, do you really need to go to that Prom? - Carol asked her son

- Yes, I need - John answered his mother and looked to his clock again - My date is waiting for me and I don't want to let her wait

Matt walked to the kitchen's window and looked to Stacy's house - I think I'm seeing her in the living room - Matt yelled to his brother who ignored him

* * *

John and Stacy had decided to meet each other some blocks after their houses. When Stacy arrived, John was already waiting for her

- I'm sorry for being late - Stacy said when arrived to John's side - I'm really sorry…Can we go?

Stacy was already walking when noticed that John didn't move. She looked to him confuse - Did happen anything?

- No! - John stuttered without took her eyes from her

- Can we go or not? - Stacy asked him once again and noticed he was staring at her - Do I have any spider in my dress?

- No…- John said and walked to her side

- Why are you looking to me like that? - Stacy asked

- You look gorgeous - John said and a little smile appeared in Stacy's face. Stacy was wearing an elegant white dress to her knees and her hair was curled - You look amazing

- Thanks - Stacy said and hold his hand - You don't look bad too…now we need to go - with those words she pushed him

- Why are so excited? - John asked Stacy

- It will be my first prom - Stacy answered without lose her smile

- Proms aren't so great - John said

- John, I'm a girl, not one of the boys - Stacy replied and kissed him - Girls see in the proms something that you guys don't

- I'm not going to argue with that - John said and the two walked to the Homecoming Prom.

* * *

It was already late and all the students were already backing to their houses. Stacy and John were in Stacy's door house entrance stairs

- Did you like your first prom? - John asked Stacy who nodded with head - Do your feet hurt?

- Why? You are the worse dancer I already saw - Stacy replied and laughed

- I told I didn't know dance when you made me dance - John said - I have something for you

- You have something for me? - Stacy asked and saw him searching for something in his pockets

- I forgot it in my bedroom - John said and looked to him - I can give you tomorrow

- Now I'm curious - Stacy said

- Lets go to my house - John said and grabbed her hand - My parents aren't in there so, I'm not going to have problems

- Problems? - Stacy asked when he opened the door house

- Yes, problems - John said and looked to the living room. In there he saw Matt and his other brothers sleeping in the coach and in the floor - They are going to kill him

- Why? - Stacy asked looking to the four brothers

- Those two should be in the bed before eleven - John said and walked to his bedroom. Stacy followed him. When they arrived there John walked to the desk and picked up a small package - Open it!

A little smile crossed Stacy's face. She sat in his bed and opened it. From there she took a necklace. The pendent was a cross. Stacy looked to him with a smile and kissed him

- Did you like it? - John asked

- I loved it - Stacy answered and kissed him again - You have been the perfect date! Thanks for being with me!

- Who wouldn't like to be with you? - John said and kissed her lips - You have no idea how much I like you!

- And you have no idea how much I like too - Stacy said and kissed him back. The two fell in John's bed kissing each other. John's hands started loosing Stacy's dress who was taking off his jacket

- Are you sure? - John whispered to her in the middle of the kissed

- Yes! - Stacy whispered taking off his jacket and John pushed her closer to him.

* * *

It was morning and Stacy waked up in John's arms. A little smile appeared in her face but quickly it disappeared when she noticed it was already morning. Very quickly she dressed her clothes and then kissed his cheek.

- Where are you going? - John asked grabbing her hand

- Home - Stacy answered - I need to get out of your house without your brothers and parents notice and I need to enter in my house before my mother wakes up…Se you later Cena!

- Don't you want my help? - John asked

- I know your house like I know mine - Stacy answered and walked out of the bedroom. When Stacy was walking out of John's house saw that Matt and the others stilled sleeping in the living room. She opened the door without make any noise and then ran to her house. She opened her door house and then walked to her bedroom. Closing the door Stacy laid in her bed thinking in what happened and a little smile appeared in her face

* * *

- When did you arrive? - Matt asked waking up when saw John who was in the stairs - It was supposed you come back home soon to help

John didn't say anything and Matt looked to him very surprise. It was rare John doesn't answer him. Last time John didn't answer him, it was some years ago and it was because he was sick.

- What happened last night? - Matt asked

- I went to the prom - John answered and walked to the kitchen. Matt got up from the couch and followed him trying to figure out what really happened

* * *

- Stacy! - Ellen yelled and entered in Stacy's bedroom - When did you arrive?

- After the midnight - Stacy answered to her mother with a little smile. Stacy had already changed her clothes and was laid in her bed

- Did happen anything? - Ellen asked

- No! - Stacy answered very quickly and Ellen looked to her a little suspicious

- Your father called last night - Ellen told Stacy - He called to know if you are going to spend the Summer with him

- I call him later - Stacy said and looked to her mother - Anything more?

- Stacy, I'm your mother, you can tell me anything - Ellen said

- I know - Stacy said and kissed Ellen's cheek - I'm going to take a bath to then call dad

Stacy walked to the small bathroom that her bedroom had. With a little smile in her face, she looked to the mirror. She couldn't wish another life.

* * *

- I know you don't like me and I don't like you - Liz said Colin - But we both want something

- I still without know how I decided to talk with you - Colin said and Liz looked to him a little mad - What do we want in common?

- We both want John to break up with Stacy - Liz said

- Why do you say I don't want them together? - Colin asked

- Emma told me - Liz answered - You don't want them together because she isn't one of us

- What is your plan? - Colin asked

- Just convince John to appear in the park this afternoon - Liz said and evil smile appeared in her face

- You aren't going to convince him to break up with Stacy - Colin said

- That isn't my plan - Liz replied without lose her smile - Just make John to appear in there because I already took care of the rest

* * *

- Sarah, why are we here? - Stacy asked her friend. The two were in the town park

- James wants to meet us - Sarah answered her - No, I don't know what he wants

- Hi girls! - James said when saw Stacy

- What do you have so important to tell us? - Sarah asked James

- I'm sorry for this - James said looking to Stacy - But I thought it would be better you know

Stacy looked to him very confuse - What is going on? - Stacy asked and looked to James and then to Sarah - Do you know something that I don't?

- I think James lost his mind - Sarah whispered to Stacy

- Follow me - James said and started walking. The two girls looked to each other very confuse and followed the boy

* * *

"Go meet me at the park" John thought to himself "He is the one who wants to talk with me and I'm the one who waits"

- Hi John - he heard Liz - What are you doing here?

- Anything from your business - John replied and turned to her

- Didn't you come to meet me? - Liz said and got closed of John

- No - John replied "I'm going to kill him" John thought to himself - I need to go

- Wait! - Liz said and saw in that moment James appearing followed by Stacy and Sarah - I'm sorry for being such bitch with you, I'm really sorry

John looked to her very surprise. He couldn't believe Liz was saying sorry. - I'm sorry! - Liz said and saw Stacy was looking to them. A little smile crossed her face. Very quickly Liz kissed John

* * *

- I need to go! - Stacy said with tears in her eyes and left her friend behind

- Stacy! - Sarah yelled and tried to follow her but James grabbed her arm - You knew about this?

- Last night I heard Liz saying that was going to meet him - James said - I thought it was better to Stacy to know

* * *

John pushed Liz back and looked to her very mad - What was that? - John said very angry - Liz, I don't like you and I have a girlfriend

- I'm sorry…- Liz said and tried to hid the triumph smile that wanted to appear in her face - I want you to know that I'll be always here

- You shouldn't have done this - John replied and then walked out of there. When he turned around saw Sarah and James looking to him "This can't be happening" John thought to himself

* * *

After trying to talk with Stacy, John decided to go to Stacy's house. He knocked to the door but anyone answered it. When he was backing to his house he saw Ellen's car stopped

- Hi - John said to Ellen waiting for Stacy to walk out of the car too - Do you know where Stacy is?

- In a plane going to spend the summer with her father - Ellen answered him

- Really? - John asked very surprise

- Yes - Ellen said and walked to her door house - I don't know what happened between you two this time, but just leave my daughter alone

John didn't say anything and backed to his house "What am I going to do to talk with her now?" he thought "I don't have her father's number, and I'm sure Ellen isn't going to give me it…Why this only happens to me?"

* * *

- Dad - Stacy yelled when saw her father waiting for her in Miami's airport. She ran to her Eric Bishoff and hugged him - I missed you

- Hi princess! I missed you too - Eric said and kissed her on the cheek - Why did you decide to come so soon?

- I thought it would be better I get used to Florida - Stacy answered and putted a fake smile in her face - And I want to spend some time with you before you go to Arizona…Some father-daughter time. Only us…and the witch of your wife

- Lauree isn't that bad - Eric replied to her daughter - Do you want to go visit your mother during the summer?

- I don't want to think about that right now…I'm tired from the trip - Stacy answered. Eric smiled and the two walked to the place where Eric's car was parked. Stacy looked to the airport before enter in the car: West Newbury was left behind.

* * *

**Yes, I know, we all want to kill Liz...I hope you liked this chapter!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but english isn't my first language.**

**Next Chapter's Summary: Ten year later...**

**REVIEW!!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER!!!! So, in this chapter will start the second part of the story, ten years after the Homecoming Prom!!!! I hope you like this new chapter!!! NEW CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC, ****hardyrhodescenafan1**** and ****taker43**** for review last chapter!!! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!! :)**

* * *

**Present (2005)**

**January**

Stacy entered in her house and closed the door. After a long night in a New Years Eve party, Stacy was backing to her house. She walked to the couch and laid on there. "It was a great night" she thought to herself and took from her purse a cell phone number. Stacy bit her lip without know if should call to that person or not. A little smile appeared in her face and she walked to phone. Looking to the answering machine she saw that had two new messages

- One from mom and another from dad - Stacy whispered to herself and touched in the right button to hear the new messages

- Hi, Stacy…it is your mom - Stacy heard Ellen's voice - I hope you have a great year…I hope you can come to here this year! You know I hate enter in a plane and I really don't want us to meet again in Maryland…Your grandmother don't let us have moment alone…Please call me back when you hear this message…Love you!

- It is your father…looks a like you are not home - she heard Eric's voice - Just to wish Happy New Year!

Stacy looked once again to the little paper "I can call him later" she thought to herself and walked to her bedroom to take a bath.

* * *

- Did you call him? - Beth Phoenix asked to Stacy when saw her entering in OVW's women locker room

- Good morning to you too - Stacy replied to her friend and sat in one of the benches - No, I didn't call him! I thought call him yesterday but then I thought that I would look desperate

- Aren't you? - Shelly asked coming from one of the bathrooms and sat at Stacy's side

- No, I'm not desperate - Stacy replied

- When was the last time you got laid? - Shelly asked and Stacy ignored her

- Is better I get ready to go train with you - Stacy said to the two girls

* * *

- C'mon he is hot - Shelly said when the three girls were walking to the gym to go train - He doesn't have any girlfriend and he has money

- I told you once and I'm going to tell you twice I'm not going to call him now! - Stacy said to Shelly who was replying but Beth stopped her

- Shut up! - Beth whispered to Shelly who stayed mad. The three girls entered in the gym. Stacy stopped walking and Shelly and Beth looked to her confuse

- Isn't that him? - Stacy asked to her friends

- Looks a like Randy Orton knows where you work - Beth said laughing

- Looks a like you aren't going to look desperate - Shelly exclaimed and saw Randy looking to the three - He saw you!

- We are going to talk with the other girls - Beth said and she and Shelly left Stacy alone.

- Girls! - Stacy whispered a little mad with them. How could they do that to her? When she looked to Randy again saw that he was walking to her - Hi! - she said and putted a smile in her face

- We have a similar job - Randy said - How I never see you here?

- Maybe because travel with WWE don't let you time to visit old friends - Stacy answered to him

- Why didn't you call me? - Randy asked - I waited for you to call me yesterday

- I lost the number - Stacy lied to him

- Well, I don't want you to lose it again, so I'm going to take you lunch - Randy said with a smile - And I don't accept a no

- I will be ready at noon - Stacy said and walked to her friends' side. When she looked again to Randy saw that he had already walked out of the gym - I'm going to kill you!

- What did he say? - Beth asked

- We are going to lunch - Stacy answered with a big smile in her face and in that moment heard someone calling her name - she turned around and saw one of the principal trainers calling for her - Just a second - Stacy said to her friends and walked to the men - Yes? - Stacy asked to him

- WWE called us and they want you to go to Raw as a valet - the man answered to her and saw a big smile appearing in Stacy's face - They want you to start in June!

- Thanks! - was the only thing she could say. Without say anything more Stacy run to her friends - Oh my god! You don't know what happened!

- What is girl? - Beth asked with curiosity

- I'm going to Raw to become a valet! - Stacy said

- Oh my god! - Beth yelled and hugged her - I'm so happy for you!

- Yes, we are happy for you - Shelly said and putted a smile in her face. In her voice it could be notice a tone of jealousy but Stacy and Beth didn't notice and continued talking.

- I heard the news - a man said and Stacy looked to him with a smile. The man was Jack. He was the responsible for OVW - Is better you don't forget us when you go to there

- Don't worry Uncle Jack…I'm not going to forget you - Stacy said and hugged him - And you will need to see me around here more six months

- Now, leave her alone, because we want to celebrate - Beth said and pushed Stacy to her side. The three girls continued talking and laughing. Jack looked to them and then walked out of there to leave the three alone.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

- That dress is ugly - Sarah said to Stacy. After high school Sarah decided to move to Canada. In there she started a medical career. She was pediatrician. It was the only person from high school whith who Stacy stilled in contact. Stacy was wearing a pink dress to her feet - Stacy, it is a weeding…that dress is ugly and uncomfortable

- Sarah, he invited me to go with him to a wedding. We are only dating for two month and he invited me to go to a weeding with him. In that wedding will be his friends and those friends are his co-workers who will become my co-workers in three months - Stacy said very nervous and looked to her clock very concern - I'm going to be late!

- Wait a second! - Sarah said and walked to Stacy's bag and started looking for a dress - Can you tell me why you didn't buy any dress?

- Because I thought I had lot of dresses in my closet - Stacy answered taking off the pink dress and sat in the bed of the bedroom where she was staying - Sarah, what am I going to wear?

- Try this one - Sarah said and took from Stacy's bag a black dress

- I'm not going to a funeral - Stacy said looking to the black dress - It is a weeding!

- Fine! - Sarah said and putted the dress in the bed. Some minutes after she took from the bag a pink dress with white spots. The dress didn't have shoulders straps. Under the breast it has a black tie.

- Maybe I can wear that one - Stacy said with a smile looking to the dress

* * *

- What if it isn't suppose we get married? - Chris Jericho said walking from a side to another in one of the church's rooms - What if it wasn't suppose I ask Trish to marry me?

- If none of that was suppose to happen I have a great new to give you: you can get divorce - John answered to Chris' questions. Chris looked to him a little mad. It wasn't suppose to John answer. John ignored Chris' look - Why are you getting married?

- Do I really need me to answer you? - Chris replied and saw Matt Hardy entering in the room

- Amy said me to say to you that Trish will need more twenty minutes - Matt said and Chris started walking again from a side to another of the room

- She wants me to have a heart attack - Chris said looking to his two friends - I can't wait more twenty minutes!

- Please tell me why you are going to marry her - John asked again

- When you found out the right girl you will found out why he is marring with her - Matt answered for Chris who was almost hitting John with the first that came to his hands

- Why haven't you and Amy marry yet? - John asked

- Because I'm waiting for her to catch the bouquet today - Matt answered

- Does anyone know where Randy is? - John asked trying to change subject "It doesn't exist a right girl" he thought to himself

- He went to get his date - Matt answered - I heard that the girl is coming to the road in June

- Not another one - John whispered. Chris who heard him picked up a book and threw it to his head. It failed John's head for some inches

- SHUT UP! - Chris yelled very nervous

* * *

- You look pretty - Randy said opening the car door to Stacy get out

- Thanks! - Stacy said and little smile appeared in her face - You don't look bad too - "Where did I say this?" Stacy thought to herself - You could tell me who is going to get marry…I really feel bad for coming with you without be invited

- They invited me and told me I could bring someone, so you were invited - Randy said while they were walking to the church - Trish and Chris are the one who are going to get marry

- How cute! - Stacy whispered to herself - Two co-works getting married

The two entered in the church. Chris was already in the alter waiting for Trish. Everyone could see he was nervous. John and Matt were sat in the second row, so Stacy didn't see John.

- I'll seat here - Stacy whispered to Randy and kissed him who stayed looking to her

- Don't be silly you are going to sit at my side - Randy replied

- No, the front seats are for the friends and family - Stacy said and kissed him again - I'm going to stay here…we talk with each other in the end of the weeding

- Fine! - Randy said and walked to Matt and John's side - Did I lose something?

- Trish just decided to take more half hour to get ready - John answered to his best friend - This mean you didn't lose anything

- What do you have against weddings? - Matt finally asked to John - For god sake, can you stop a second with those commentaries?

Before John could say something the principal door of the church was opened and then the music started. Everyone looked behind to see Trish. She was radiant. Amy was one of the bride maids. John who looked behind had the impression of seeing Stacy "It can't be her" John thought to himself and turned around to the front with a smile in his face but then lose it "It can be here" he thought suspicious

* * *

"Oh my god" Stacy thought to herself very concern when saw John "It can't be him". She closed her eyes and opened it again to check it wasn't imagining things "He is really here…Oh my god! I can't face him after what he did to me"

* * *

Weeding Reception

- I want to present you to my friends - Randy said to Stacy but she didn't follow him - Is there something wrong?

- No - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face - I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back

Without say anything more Stacy walked to the bathroom.

* * *

- Where is your date? - Chris asked to Randy

- She is coming - Randy answered to his friends and looked to Trish - You look great

- Thanks! - Trish Irvine said with a big smile in her face

- Well, after one hour getting ready it would be bad if she looked ugly - Amy comment with a smile in her face sat at Matt's side

- Today is my day - Trish said without lose her smile - Anything you can say can hurt me

- Does anyone know where Cena is? - Matt asked to the four wrestlers

- I saw him in the entrance! He looked weird - Amy answered

- I'm going to the bathroom…I'll be right back - Trish said and kissed Chris. A little smile appeared in Chris' face looking to his wife.

* * *

Washing her face Stacy looked to mirror "What am I doing here?" she thought to herself and heard the door being open. She washed her face once again and when looked to the mirror saw other person in there

- What are you doing here? - a man voice asked. She turned around and looked to the door. At her front she had John Cena - For a moment I thought it wasn't you but then I saw you walking out of the church…Stace, what are you doing here?

- I'm the one who needs to ask you what you are doing here! This is the ladies bathroom - Stacy replied trying not showing him how nervous she was for facing him so many years after

- What am I doing here? - John asked and closed the door and walked to her front. The two ex-lovers stayed face-to-face - I came to talk with you

- You came to talk with me? - Stacy asked with sarcasm in her voice - We don't have anything to talk with each other, not after what you did to me…you joked with my feelings

- I didn't do anything to you - John replied

- So, it was your twin brother who kissed Liz? - Stacy asked very mad. She was ready to walk out of the bathroom when John grabbed her by the wrist. His eyes looked to hers

- I didn't kiss her - John said to Stacy with her blues looking to hers - I never joked with your feelings…what I felt for you was true

The two stayed looking to each other. Their lips touched. They shared a kiss full of passion. John pushed her close to him. Walking behind, without stop kissing him, Stacy stayed between John and the washbasin. None of the two heard the door being open.

- I'm sorry! - a voice said and closed the door again. John knew the voice, it was Trish's voice. Stacy and John quickly broke apart and stayed looking to each other. The two stayed looking to each other without know what to say. Stacy looked him very mad and walked out of the bathroom.

- Damn it! - John whispered to himself - It is her!

* * *

- Amy I need to talk with you - Trish whispered to her friend who looked to her confuse - In private!

- Sure! - Amy said and the two women walked to one of the house rooms to have privacy - What happened?

- When I entered in the bathroom I caught John with some chick - Trish answered and Amy started laughing - Why are you laughing?

- You are like that because you caught John in the bathroom with some chick? - Amy asked without stop laughing - C'mon Trish! Do you know who is she?

- It was a blonde girl with a pink dress - Trish said and sat in the couch - How am I going to look to him now?

- First thing - Amy said and sat at her best friend side - You are wearing white but you aren't virgin so I think you know what is sex and second things they didn't see you, right?

- No, they only heard me - Trish answered to her friend

- So, you don't need to get worried - Amy said and hold her friend's hand - Lets back to your weeding

* * *

-Where are you going? - Randy asked when saw Stacy

- My friend called me and she told me she had some problem - Stacy explained to Randy - She needs my help! I'm really sorry!

- At least let me present you to someone - Randy said when saw John in the middle of the crowd - John! - Randy yelled and John looked to him - Come here!

Without see Stacy at his side John walked to Randy's side - What is? - John asked with bad humor .Stacy hearing his voice turned around and the two stayed face-to-face

- John, this is Stacy - Randy said without notice the look that John and Stacy were sharing - Stacy, this is John my best friend

- Nice to meet you - John said very quickly "She is with him?" John thought to himself - I need to go! See you later!

- I need to go too! - Stacy said and kissed Randy in the cheek and then walked out of the party.

* * *

When Stacy arrived to Sarah's house she walked to her bedroom. Taking of the dress she changed to her daily clothes. She made her bag and then walked out of the house. A taxi was already waiting to take her to the airport.

"I need to get out of here" she thought to herself

* * *

"She is dating Randy" John thought to himself drinking the fourth glass of champaign. He didn't know why was so mad. After what happened ten years ago between them, it would be better if he never more saw her. He tried to call her millions of times to explain what real happened but she didn't gave him a chance, damn it, she even answered the phone, it was always her roommate

He picked up the bottle and threw the liquid inside of his glass. He only could think in Stacy and in what happened between them some hours before. He made out in the ladies bathroom with her ex-girlfriend who dates his best friend. He didn't want to think in what could happen if Trish haven't entered

- Why she needed to back to my life? - John asked to himself

- What is going on with you? - Matt asked and sat at John's side - I'm the one who will have to ask Amy to marry because she caught the bouquet

- Great for you - John replied looking to his glass, it was already empty - How do you know if you are in love with someone?

- What? - Matt asked very surprise to John

- Anything - John replied

* * *

- What happened in that party? - Beth asked when saw Stacy in the locker room

- Anything important - Stacy replied - It was a boring weeding

- Did you sleep with Randy? - Shelly asked with a malicious smile in her face - C'mon he invite to a weeding, it was suppose to you sleep with him

- I didn't sleep with anyone and I didn't make out in a bathroom with anyone and if a girl haven't entered in the bathroom I wouldn't have do anything with him - Stacy said and walked out of the locker room leaving the other two girls looking to each other very confuse

- That means she almost slept with someone and I have the feeling it wasn't Randy - Shelly said and Beth looked to her very surprise - Believe, I understand those things…I really want to know who was

- If you found out tell me - Beth said and walked out of the locker room to see if found out Stacy, to help her calm down.

* * *

**Yes, John and Stacy still feeling something for each other, but they are mad with each other becasue of what happened ten years ago...Oh, and If you read something that you understand, like the calls John did, I promise you everything will be explain in the next chapters!!!**

**I hope you liked this new chapter...sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!!**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY FRIDAY 13th!!!! I hope you are having a day without luck...Lool!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****CountryGirl8**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for review last chapter!! I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**This chapter will be three months after John and Stacy saw each other for the first time in ten years!!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

June arrived and Stacy was in WWE main building to talk with someone from the creative team. She was happy for go to Raw and not to SmackDown but at the same she wasn't. After what happened in the wedding Stacy decided to break up Randy. Randy didn't like the idea of she being the one breaking everything and not him. She was happy because she wasn't going to need to face him, because he was in SmackDown but for another side she was unhappy because she would need to face John, who had been moved to Raw.

- Hi, my name is Stacy Keibler - Stacy said in the reception - I received a letter to come here!

- Yes, we were waiting for you - a woman said with a smile - Please follow me!

Stacy followed the woman to the elevator. The two only stopped in the third floor. Walking out of the elevator, Stacy followed a woman to an office

- He is waiting for you - the woman said with a smile in her face and left Stacy alone looking to the door "He?" Stacy thought to herself and opened the door

- Hello princess - she heard her father's voice. Stacy looked to him very surprise and a little smile appeared in her face - You don't know how happy I stayed when I found out you were coming to Raw

- Dad - Stacy said and walked to him - Tell me you weren't the one who decided that WWE needed one more diva

- Stacy, you told me once to not mess in your work and I did that - Eric said and took from the desk a contract. Stacy noticed in his voice that he was lying

- I don't believe in this - Stacy said and sat in one of the chairs

- Stacy, I'm your father I want the best for you - Eric said and gave to Stacy the contract and then a pen - Please sign the contract and then we can talk about your paper in the show

- Sure! - Stacy replied and signed the contract

- You should have read it - Eric said

- You already read it and changed it how you wanted - Stacy replied to her father and gave him the pen and the contract - So, what will I do?

- There you have your scrip - Eric said and gave it to Stacy - You are going to start as valet…you will be the valet of the World Tag Team Champions and you will have a little feud with Lisa, better know as Victoria

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile to her father - Should I know something more?

- Here is your schedule for the next two months - Eric said and gave it to Stacy - Now, I would like you to go dinner to my house next week, before you start your life as a WWE Diva

- Sure! - Stacy said and kissed his cheek - I promise I'll do my best to be nice with Lauree

- Stacy! - Eric said but Stacy only smiled o him and walked out of the office.

* * *

- Hello, Stacy - her stepmother, Lauree, said when saw Stacy walking to the dinning room, followed by Leonard. Leonard was Stacy stepbrother. Leonard was the only son of Lauree and Eric together and he was fifteen.

- Hi Lauree - Stacy replied with a fake smile in her face. Stacy and Lauree had never liked each other. The two couldn't stay in the same room during two hours without end up insult each other - I hope you didn't cook

- I'm your stepmother you should treat me with respect - Lauree said

- I only said "I hope you didn't cook" - Stacy replied - I don't want you to be tired during the dinner

- Please, stop - Eric said entering in the dinning room - Tonight we are going to have a family dinner and I would like it to be quiet, without your discussions

- You don't need to worry - Lauree said and the four persons sat around the table

- What is the reason of this dinner? - Leonard asked

- Your sister got a work - Lauree answered to her son and Stacy looked to her - I don't know how someone studies to become a doctor and end ups a wrestler! Are you waiting to start practice medicine if wrestling don't works for you?

- The food looks good - Stacy said ignoring what Lauree just said to her

- Dad - Leonard said and Eric looked to his son - You could try get me tickets to a show here

- I already gave you tickets - Eric said - What did the other have wrong?

- I already told you I need tickets to a Raw house show - Leonard answered to his father - I have this friend who wants to see it

- What does Raw have that SmackDown don't? - Stacy asked to her younger brother - C'mon…is a bunch of guys hitting each other

- My friend is crazy for one wrestler - Leonard answered

- Which one? - Stacy asked with curiosity and picked up her glass

- John Cena…I don't get what they see on him - Leonard answered. Stacy who was drinking when heard John's name chocked.

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said and noticed Lauree's eyes on her - Who did you say?

- John Cena - Leonard said and looked to his father - C'mon isn't the first time I tell you this…just because you don't like him it doesn't mean you can't give me tickets

- That is just angle - Stacy said to Leonard and then looked to her father - Right?

- He has something that doesn't inspire confidence on me - Eric answered to the blonde woman - He never did anything to me but sometimes looks a like he did…I just don't like the guy

Stacy looked to her plate. She had lost the appetite. "He is real my father…he hates the man who is my ex-boyfriend. It is usual fathers hate the daughters' boyfriend! But he doesn't know I dated John" she thought to herself and once again could feel Lauree's eyes on her

* * *

In the end of the dinner Stacy and Lauree went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Stacy could feel that Lauree was observing her

- What did I do Lauree? - Stacy asked and looked to her stepmother

- I know we don't like each other, but I think you should know I'm not dumb - Lauree said and Stacy looked to her confuse - I'm a woman like you and women use to get strange when someone talks about a ex-lover or a lover

- What are you talking about? - Stacy asked trying to look innocent

- I saw your face when Leonard talked about him - Lauree answered - I'm sure you had something with him

- I don't know him - Stacy said - I only saw him on TV

- Stacy who plays with the fire can be burn - Lauree advised Stacy

- Stop with that! Anything happened between us…I don't know him! I got surprise when Leo told me that - Stacy replied and walked out of the kitchen very angry. She ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Damn it!" she thought to herself and laid in the bed and remembered what happened between she and John some months ago. She could feel him kissing her, she could feel him against her, his smell

- Stacy! - Eric said knocking to the door concern. After see his daughter running from the kitchen, he thought that Stacy and Lauree discussed with each other as always happens - Is everything fine?

- Yes - Stacy answered to her father without get out of the bed - I'm just tired!

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

Stacy was searching for the women's locker room. In one hour she would make her debut in WWE.

"Just breath" Stacy thought to herself looking to the door. She putted her hand in the knob ready to open it but felt someone grabbing her arm. Very quickly someone pushed her to another hall

- What are you doing here? - John asked grabbing her two arms

- Do you mind take your hands of me? - Stacy replied feeling confuse with what just happened. In a second she was ready to enter in the women's locker room and in the other she was in another hall with John Cena at her front

- What are you doing here? - John asked to her again. Stacy didn't answer and looked to his hands. Before she protested again, John left her arms - Do you mind answer me?

- I work here - Stacy answered to him

- You work here? - John asked very surprise - Shouldn't you work in a hospital? - Stacy looked to him a little mad. She didn't need her to answer him anymore. He remembered when Matt told to him and Chris that Randy's date was suppose to be a new WWE Diva - You are a wrestler?

- In this moment I'm a valet - Stacy corrected him - Now, if you don't mind I need to go to the women's locker room

- Wait a second - John said - What happened between you and Randy?

- What? - Stacy asked - What do you have to do whit that?

- Did you just forget what happened three months ago? - John replied - I know you aren't together anymore…It wasn't because of what happened, right?

- No, Cena we didn't break up because of what happened - Stacy lied to him. She had broken up with because of what happened between her and John. She felt it wasn't right to date with Randy after make out with his best friend while was dating him - Do you really think I would break up with him because of you? Now, if you don't mind I need to go the women's locker room

John looked to her walking out. He didn't know how but she stilled having effect on him. Turning around he walked to his locker room.

* * *

Stacy entered in the women's locker room very angry whit what just happened "I don't own him explanations" she thought to himself

- Hi! - Amy said when saw Stacy

- Hi! - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face "I'm going to kill John" she thought to herself

- You must be the new girl, right? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head - I'm Trish and this is Amy

- I'm Stacy - Stacy presented herself and looked around. Only they were in there - Where are the others?

- Late or already ready and walking around the backstage - Amy answered - I need to go meet Matt…nice to meet you!

- Nice to meet you too - Stacy said to Amy when saw her walking out of the locker room. Only Stacy and Trish stayed in the locker room

- I heard that Bishoff is your father, is that true? Because, no offence, but I think you are too old to be is daughter - Trish asked

- I'm his daughter - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face - My parents were young when I born

- Hello girls! - Lisa said entering in the locker room and stayed looking to Stacy - You are the new girl, right?

- Yes - Stacy answered

- I'm Lisa, better know as Victoria, and I promise I'm not going to be hard with you in the ring - Lisa said and putted her things on the bench - Oh…and welcome to the WWE Divas

"WWE Diva" Stacy thought to herself "Looks a like I'm one now"

* * *

**Thanks for read this chapter...I hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes**

**REVIEW!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!! I hope you enjoy it..This chapter the things between Stacy and John will start being resolve!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****hardyrhodescenafan1****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****CountryGirl8**** and ****taker43**** for the reviews!!! Thanks too to who put this story on their favourites and in the alert list!!! THANKS!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

After the show, the Divas invited Stacy to go with them to a night club. At first Stacy accepted but when found out John would go too she declined the invite. Stacy was in the women's locker room tying her things

- Why you didn't tell me? - John asked to Stacy entering in the woman locker room

- You really like to enter in the women's locker room - Stacy replied and grabbed her bag

- Why you didn't tell me you were coming to here? - John asked to Stacy all again

- John, we didn't talk properly three moths ago - Stacy answered and turned to him - We argued and then we kissed each other

- Looks a like we backed to the life of each other - John said

- Looks a like - Stacy replied

- That will be good…we will have a chance to talk about…- John was saying but was interrupted by a voice coming from the hall

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered noting it was her father's voice. Without say anything Stacy grabbed John and pushed inside of the women's locker room and closed the door. John looked to her very confuse

- Stacy, are you there? - Eric asked to her daughter in the other side of the door

- Yes dad? - Stacy asked only opening a little of the door - Do you want something?

- Do you come with me? - Eric asked

- No, I prefer go alone. Bye dad - Stacy said and closed the door on his nose

- What was that? - John asked to Stacy

- Why my father doesn't like you? - Stacy asked - The exact questions is, why my father hates?

- The billion dollar question - John said opening the door to walk out of the room - I don't know…Tell me you didn't do this because you didn't want your father to see me

- I prefer don't answer - Stacy said closing the door of the locker room and followed John. The two walked to the parking lot

- To where are you going? - John asked

- I don't think you have something to do with that - Stacy replied him with a little smile - Bye Cena!

Stacy entered in her car and drove out of there. John stayed looking to her. It wasn't the Stacy he knew, she looked a lot colder. Inside he felt it was his fault. He should have run after her and explained what happened. He should have tried to talk face-to-face with her and not by phone.

"What happened with you?" John thought to himself thinking in his ex-girlfriend

* * *

**Next Week**

- I probably shouldn't say this but Eric spends the most part of his time controlling you - Trish said to Stacy. In the past weeks Stacy started getting close of Trish and Amy

- I know - Stacy said changing her clothes - I already got used…It has always been like this!

- If I had Eric Bishoff always after me I would kill myself - Amy said and Trish laughed - No offence, but you should know, your father isn't a popular guy among the wrestlers

- I figured out that last house show when you locked him in his office - Stacy said to the two girls - At least this night I'm not going to need to handle him

- I think you should thanks to John - Trish said - If it wasn't him doing the F-U your father wouldn't have his back hurting! I don't know why Eric didn't want to train it first...

"For the first time he did something right" Stacy thought to herself with a smile in her face. Every time she thinking in him a smile would cross her face. "Thanks Cena"

* * *

Eric was sat in his bed waiting for a call. Spending so much time with Stacy made him realize something strange in her and he wanted to know what was. He knew she was hiding something from him and he would found out what was. In that moment his cell phone rang and he answered it

- Yes? - Eric said answering - Are you sure? - he waited for the other person answered - Call me again when you become sure of that

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

It was already late and Stacy was walking to the parking lot

- You still here? - John asked appearing at her side - Don't you anything more important to do than spend your night here?

- Yes, I still here - Stacy answered him

- C'mon you are a doctor you should know it isn't wealthy to work twenty four hours per day - John said

- I think you should know I never end up my med degree - Stacy said and John looked to her very surprise - Now, shut up because my father and my mother don't know about it

- You are a box full of surprises Keibler - John said and saw her blushing. It was the first time he saw her blushing in ten years. He never told her but he always loved when she blushed - Why you never answered my calls?

- I don't want to lie to you, so don't ask - Stacy said

- Why you don't want lie to me? - John asked. Stacy didn't answered only smile and walked out of there living John alone.

* * *

Stacy was in her hotel bedroom. It was suppose she share with some girl called Maria, but the girl had decided to sleep in the room of her friends. Stacy was looking by the bedroom window when heard a knock in the door. She walked to the door and opened it. In the other side she saw Beth

- Hi! - Beht siad and hugged Stacy

- Hi! - Stacy said with a big smile and hugged her back - What are you going here?

- I came to see you and I have news to tell you - Beht answered and the two girls sat in the bed

- Tell me everything - Stacy said with curiosity

- First of all we are all missing you - Beht said - Jack is going to have an heart attack if you don't go visit him soon

- I swear I will go there in my day off - Stacy replied - Tell me the rest

- I'm engaged! - Beht said very happy and showed to Stacy her engagement ring - Is beautiful, isn't it?

- Yes - Stacy said grabbing Beth's hand to look to the engament ring - Congratulcions! I'm so happy for you

- We are going to marry in December and I want you to be one of my maids - Beht said and Stacy looked to her surprise - You need to go to my wedding

- I would never miss your wedding - Stacy said and hugged Beth - I'll be there, don't worry!

- Oh, Shelly was suppose to come with me but looks a like she had a big date for today - Beth explained to Stacy

- Maybe he can the the one - Stacy joked and Beth laughed

- It doesn't exist the "one" for Shelly - Beth replied - So, anything new with you? Any boyfriend? You never explained me why it wouldn't work with Randy

- We were too different - Stacy answered and remembered the way he acted when they break up. Stacy felt very guilty for broke up with him, in the beginning, but then all the guilty vanished when Randy started acting like and asshole with her. What hurt her most was that he got mad for being her breaking up and not him, he didn't got mad because liked her - We wouldn't have work…Now, about the wedding…

* * *

- C'mon, you are looking to weird - Chris said to John. He and John were backstage waiting for the others to back to the hotel

- I'm not weird - John replied - I still the same

- Believe me, you aren't the same - Chris said - I was the one who married! I was the one who was suppose to change! Matt asked Amy to marry him…he stills the same!

- I'll be right back! - John said when saw Stacy walking out of the women's locker room. Chris looked to John very confuse. "What is going on with you?" he thought to himself

- Wasn't John with you? - Trish asked when arrived to her husband's side

- He was with me but walked out of here some seconds ago - Chris replied - I swear to you something is wrong with the guy

- Maybe John finally found out something more interesting than hook up with a different girl each week - Trish said and kissed Chris - Maybe your friend finally found out someone new

- What do you know that I don't? - Chris asked with curiosity to Trish

- Just something I saw other day - Trish said and kissed him again - But it would be gossip, and you don't like gossip - a little smile appeared is Trish face and she kissed her husband again - Now, I know something you like and I like too…what do you think about get out of here?

- Sure Mrs Irvine - Chris said kissing her back

* * *

**Some Weeks Later**

- Are you nervous? - John asked to Stacy when the two were backstage - It is your first paperview

- I already face worse thing - Stacy replied looking to her bottle f water "Talk with, not blush when I talk with you...all the things related with you are worse" - Are you nervous?

- You never know what expects you there - John answered - But I'm already used to what happens in the other side

- Well, good luck to your match Cena - Stacy said to John and walked to the women's locker room. This time the locker room was full of Divas. Stacy sat in the bench and a little smile appeared in her face "We need to stop with this talks" she thought to herself. Stacy was so lost in thoughts that didn't notice that Amy and Trish were looking to her

- You can ask - the read hair Diva said to Trish who looked to her disappointed - Trish, I'm not going o ask her if she and John have something with each other. Why you don't ask?

- Because I don't want to ask too - the blonde Diva said and looked to Stacy again - Look to her…you can't notice she is miles away from here

- I have an idea - Amy said and Trish looked to her with curiosity - We can invite her to hang out with us after the show and then we talk and you can make the question…Do you agree?

- Yes - Trish said with a big smile in her face

* * *

Stacy was getting ready to meet Amy and Trish. The two had invited her to hang out with them some hours ago.

The blonde girl walked out of the locker room and looked to her clock "I'm late" she thought to herself and walked quickly. She looked once again to her clock and when looked again to her front saw a door being open. A person walked out of there and she went against him. She lost her balance and almost fell to the floor but that person grabbed her. Pushing her to him the two stayed face-to-face.

- Why I always end up catching you? - John asked to Stacy and saw her blushing - Why do you always blush when you are with me? - Stacy didn't answer and blushed even more - Stace, are you fine?

- Yes - Stacy answered very quickly. Last time they had been so close they end up making out with each other. In that moment Stacy heard her father's voice. "Why this always happens?" she thought to herself. She couldn't let him see her with John, like that. Her body was against his - I'm sorry! - she said and John looked to her very confuse. Without took her arms around him, Stacy pushed him inside the men's locker. Then she closed the door.

- What happened? - John asked

- I don't want my father to see me with you - Stacy whispered - He doesn't like you and I don't want him to freak out

- Stace, you pushed me inside the empty men's locker room and you entered too. You closed the door and most important you have your arms around me - John joked - If Eric enters here he will not think anything about us - he noticed the way she was looking to him, he could see she was mad - You know, that look uses to freak me out a little

- Really? - Stacy asked and looked him into his eyes - Am I scaring you?

- No! - John said and a smile appeared in his lips - That look doesn't scare me…That look only makes me to want do this

Stacy didn't have time to ask him anything. His lips touched hers. When he broke the kiss Stacy stayed looking to him without know what to do

- I need to go - Stacy said and ran from the locker room

"I'm so stupid! Asshole!" John thought to himself very angry "You scared her you jerk"

* * *

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said when saw Amy and Trish - I had a little problem

- Don't worry - Trish said with a comfort smile in her face - We are going to take some drinks, what do you think?

- It is a great idea - Stacy replied. In that moment she really needed a drink. John had just kissed her and she didn't know what to do. Some minutes later the three women were entering in a bar. They sat around a table and ordered a couple of drinks.

- So, do you have any boyfriend? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her very surprise. Under the table without Stacy noticed Amy kicked Trish in her leg

- I'm sorry…Trish is very curious - Amy said with a smile in her face - Since she married with Chris, she thinks everyone has to have a fair tale end

- I don't mind to answer - Stacy said. She didn't know how all the conversations end up in John. She always would end up thinking in John - We break up…well, I break up the things between us some months ago! It wasn't too bad because we only dated two months

- Do we know him? - Trish asked and once again Amy kicked her

- I think so - Stacy said a little embarrassed - His name is Randy

- Like, Randy Orton? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded wit her head - When did you dated?

- In the beginning for the year - Stacy asked "Why did he kissed me?" Stacy though to herself

- You were his date in my weeding right? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head even more embarrassed

- How we didn't see you? - Amy asked

- I needed to get out sooner - Stacy answered "Because I made out with his best friend in the bathroom" she thought to herself - It was nice wedding

- Thanks - Trish said and looked to her drink "It couldn't be her" she thought suspicious looking to Stacy - How was your dress? - the small blonde asked and Amy looked to her confuse

"Why the hell she wants to know how was the dress?" Amy thought to herself and tried to kick Trish again but this time failed. A smile appeared in Trish's face

- A pink dress - Stacy answered a little confuse with the questions. For moment the she thought why Trish asked her that but very quickly it disappeared from her head "I need to spend some time alone" Stacy thought to herself - Thanks for the invite but I need to get going! Bye!

- But…- Trish said but before could say something more Stacy had already walked out of the bar

- Why you wanted to know the dress' colour? - Amy asked

- Because the blonde girl I saw making out with John in the bathroom used in my weeding a pink dress - Trish replied and smile appeared in her face - So, do you think I need to ask if they have something?

- I think you need to keep your mouth shut! - Amy said and drunk her drink

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!**

**REVIEW!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!!! I hope you liked the past chapter. Thanks for read it and thanks too to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****CountryGirl8**** and ****taker43**** for review it!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Oh, and thanks to ****Jeffismyhero1217**** for add to the alert list!**

**I know this story is getting boring, but I promise this it will become more interesting....**

**Chapter Summary: Will this be the final talk between John and Stacy???? READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Stacy looked to the clock that at was at her bed side "2 a.m." she saw on it. She couldn't sleep. Everything in her head was so confuse. After stay hours thinking in what happened between her and John, she only found a conclusion: she was in love with John Cena. She looked to her roommate and saw she was sleeping. She got up from her bed and opened the bedroom door "How will I know where he is?" Stacy thought to herself looking to all the bedrooms

"I saw Carlito entering in that one…John was going to stay with him" Stacy thought to herself and walked to the bedroom. She knocked to the door hoping to be John to answer it. When she was finally giving up and back to her bedroom she heard the door behind her being open. Turning around she saw John

- We need to talk - Stacy said to him - We need to talk once for all

- Come in - John said opening the door to let Stacy enter. She looked to him very surprise - He isn't here

Stacy didn't say anything and entered in the bedroom - Why did you kiss me? - Stacy asked when heard him closing the bedroom door - Why did you kiss me? - Stacy asked again and turned to him

- Why do you want to know? - John asked looking to her. Stacy looked to him a little mad - Why you didn't answer my calls ten years ago? You called me three months after you left…I called you back

- You called me back three months later - Stacy replied - It wasn't my fault if you called when I wasn't in the room

He knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes - Stace, just tell the truth! You were mad with me! And you got even madder because I only called you back three months later

- You cheated on me - Stacy said - How you wanted me to react?

- I never cheated on you - John replied. Why couldn't she believe in him? - I wasn't having anything with Liz

- So, why when I left you backed with her? - Stacy asked looking to his blue eyes. He turned his face, so he couldn't have to face her eyes

- It was a mistake - John answered

- A six years mistake? - Stacy asked very quickly and John looked to her surprise. How could she know? - You asked her to marry you

- Stace do you remember what I told you after the Homecoming Prom? - John asked

- People lie - Stacy replied and walked to the door - This will never going to work between us

- Because you don't believe in me - John said and walked to her - Why do you always run from your problems?

- My only problem is you - Stacy said and looked to his face. The two stayed looking to each other. Their lips started getting close. When they lips were almost touching, Stacy opened the bedroom door and walked out of it

"Why do you always run?" John thought very mad to himself

* * *

She walked to her bedroom and locked the door. Stacy laid in her bed very angry with herself "You love him…why couldn't you say him I love you?" she thought to herself "No, you run once again…Damn it Stacy!"

During the rest of the night Stacy didn't sleep, she just stayed in her bed trying to figure out a way to tell John what she felt without start arguing with him. When she heard her roommate walking out of the bedroom, Stacy walked to the shower and took a hot bath to clear her head "I have to do this" she thought to herself and a smile appeared in her face

* * *

John was in the hotel entrance with Matt and Chris when his cell phone rang. He looked to it and saw it was a strange number

- Yes? - John asked

- I want to talk with you - Stacy suttered from the other side - Well, I need to talk with you! Please, come talk with me - "I can't believe I repeated some many times talk" she thought to herself

- Where? - John asked

- I'm in the room 327 - Stacy answered and then hung up the cell phone

- I forgot something upstairs - John said to Matt and Chris and run to the elevator - Good morning girls - John said when Trish and Amy walked out of the elevator and he entered

- Morning - Amy said and looked to Trish confuse. The two walked to Matt and Chris's side - Why such rush?

- He forgot something upstairs - Matt answered to his girlfriend

* * *

"You can do this! He stills the same person you met twenty two years ago" Stacy thought to herself very nervous. In that moment she heard a knock in the door. She walked to the door and opened it. There was John Cena at her front

- I'm here - John said entering in the bedroom and Stacy closed the door - What is? I thought we had already talked

- Shut up! - Stacy said very quickly. She couldn't believe she was feeling so nervous - I don't understand why you don't say me why you kissed me last night

- I think we both know the answer - John replied - Are you asking me again why I kissed you?

- Shut up! - Stacy said once again - I' trying to tell you something but you don't let me! I don't know how to tell you this - Stacy said and stayed looking to him. The right words didn't come to her mind. She didn't want to say him I love you for then he ran way - I want to say this! - Stacy said in whisper and her lips met his. A simple kiss was the only think who could tell him what she wanted to tell for so long.

- I want to say this - Stacy said very embarrassed now looking to his eyes - Please say something

- I never thought you would kiss me - John said

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered to herself and sat in her bed - Please go and let me miserable

- Stace, I'm not going to leave you - John said and sat at her side and a smile appeared in his face - I'm only going to leave you if you really want me to do it

- I don't want you to go way - Stacy said with a little smile in face - I want you to stay with me

- Should I do the question? - John asked

- I don't think you need to do the question - Stacy replied - The answer is yes, I'll date you but only with one condition

- What is? - John asked with curiosity

- We will need to take the things easy because of my father - Stacy answered him - I need to tell him…He can't hear it by other persons

- Sure! But only with a condition - John said and she looked to him confuse - You need to give me a kiss

- I don't think we have problems with that - Stacy said with a smile in her face and kissed him with a lot of passion.

* * *

**Finally they are together...again!!! I hope you liked it!!!! Next chapter will have a little of drama..Why? Because Stacy doesn't know how to tell to her father that she is dating a guy he hates**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! REVIEW!!! :)**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!! I hope you liked the last chapter...Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ****cenationandjames54****, ****CountryGirl8****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****hardyrhodescenafan1**** for review it!!!! YOU ROCK!!!! Thanks too to ****mystery1016**** for add this story to the favourites!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!!! READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**September**

After almost two months on the road Stacy was finally backing home. The first thing she did was to go to the record machine. It was full of messages from her mother. Deleting all the messages, Stacy picked up her phone and called to Ellen

- Yes? - Stacy heard her mother's voice

- Hi mom - Stacy said with a little smile in her lips and laid in the couch - So, what did you want?

- Didn't you listen my messages? - Ellen asked but Stacy didn't answer anything - Well, are you free this weekend?

- Why? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- I want to see you - Ellen replied to her only daughter - I want you to come to visit me…You haven't come home in the past ten years…Stacy, I know why you don't come home but now you are always facing him! I think it will not hard for you to come to here

- Mom, just so you know I never backed to there because we always met each other in grandma's hour…It wasn't because of him - Stacy lied to her mother a little mad - I call you later!

Without wait for her mother say something more Stacy hung up the cell phone. Throwing the cell phone to the floor, Stacy stayed laid in the couch. Her mother was right, she didn't back to West Newbury because of John but it wasn't only because of him. It torment Stacy to think in what happened in the past years. Grabbing her purse Stacy walked out of her house and decided to go to OVW to go visit Beth and Shelly. When she arrived to OVW, Stacy walked to the women's room

- Good morning - Stacy said with a big smile in her face

- Hi! - Beth said and hugged Stacy

- Hi - Shelly said while was packing her things - What are you doing here?

- I came to see you - Stacy answered - It's my day off…So, any news?

- I have a boyfriend - Shelly said and Stacy looked to her very surprise. It couldn't be the same Shelly she knew, Shelly would never get a boyfriend - But I think we will break next month…So, any new boyfriend?

Before Stacy could answer the girls heard a knock in the door. Beth walked to the door and opened it - Yes? - Beth asked

- May I talk with Stacy? - Jake asked to Beth. Beth looked to Stacy who walked to the door and hugged Jake

- Hi! - Stacy said with a big smile in her face - I heard you miss me

- Is hard don't miss you - Jake replied and the two started walking to the GYM - I have been watching you…you are doing a great work

- My work isn't hard - Stacy said - I just need to distract the others and I only had a wrestling match and it was an Intergender Tag Team Match

- Between us, you are the best - Jake said and a smile appeared in Stacy's face when the two entered in the GYM

- Uncle Jake, there are lot of persons better than I - Stacy replied and looked to her clock - I'm going to invite Shelly and Beth to take a walk - she said and kissed his check - I'll talk with you later

With those words Stacy walked to the women's locker room. She really needed to spend some time with her friends to forget her conversation with her mother.

* * *

**5 September**

It had been a hell of a week for Stacy. She couldn't forget what Ellen said to her, most important, she couldn't stop thinking about the past: about what happened between her and John and what happened after they broke up.

"Damn it" she thought to herself waiting for John in the parking lot. The two had combined to meet each other after the show in the parking lot

- Hi - John said walking to her and kissed her

- Hi - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face. She didn't want him to notice she was concern with something

- I have something for you - John said and gave to Stacy a red rose

- How romantic - Stacy said and kissed him. When they break the kiss Stacy smelled the rose

- I have something to ask you - John said and Stacy took the eyes from the red flower and looked to him with curiosity - Did you already talk with Eric?

Stacy bit her lip and putted a smile in her face - I have been trying to talk with him but he is always busy - Stacy lied. The true was that she didn't even tried to talk with her father. Stacy didn't know how to tell to her father that she was dating John Cena without make him freak out and try to kill her - What had you done to him?

- I didn't do anything - John answered to his girlfriend and noticed the way she was looking to him. In her eyes he could see she didn't believe in him - I'm telling the true I never did anything to your father. Before I came to here I barely talked with him! Why you don't believe in me?

- It is a little hard to believe in you - Stacy replied a little mad

- What did you mean with that? - John asked - You still without believe me when I tell you I didn't have anything with Liz, right?

- I never said that - Stacy answered him - I need to go

- Why every time I talk about the past you ran way? Why do you always run when you see the things aren't good for your side? You are doing the same thing you did ten years ago - John said and then realized what just said to her. Stacy didn't say anything and walked to the backstage

"Why did you say that?" John thought to himself feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't have said to Stacy

* * *

It was 3 of morning and Stacy was walking from a side to another in her bedroom. For the first time since she entered in WWE she wasn't sharing the bedroom with anyone and she was glad for it. She couldn't sleep after her discussion with John

"Why he always says the same thing? I know I run from West Newbury when I saw him with Liz and didn't let him explain…I acted like any girl would act, right?" Stacy thought to herself and heard a knock in the door. Stacy walked to the door and opened it

- I need to talk with you - John said and before could say something more Stacy closed the door. John knocked to the door once again but she ignored him - I don't mind if someone heard what I'm about to say, I don't mind if Eric sees me here trying to talk with you

With those words Stacy opened the door again and let him enter - What do you want? - Stacy asked to him a little mad - It would be better if you decided to come to talk with me when I'm not mad

- Sorry for what I said - John said - I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know we haven't talk about what happened ten years ago and I already noticed you don't want to talk about it…I was a jerk

- Yes you were - Stacy replied but she knew it wasn't only his fault. She had overreacted - Do you have something more to say to me?

- I need you to know something, something I didn't know ten years ago - John said looking to Stacy's eyes. She looked to him with curiosity - You are the only person I have loved and I don't want to lose again! I love you Stace

- What? - Stacy asked and a big smile appeared in her face. He said the words she have been trying to found a way to tell him - You, John Cena, said what?

- I love you Stacy Keibler - John said one more time

- What did you say? - Stacy asked once again. She couldn't believe he told her those words. She didn't wait him to say it again. Stacy walked to him and kissed his lips. John pushed her body close to him - I love you too - Stacy said in a whisper when they broke the kiss - And I think you should know I always loved you - without say anything more the two fell in the bed kissing each other.

* * *

**Next Day**

Stacy waked up feeling John's arms around her. A little smile crossed her face and she rolled to stay face-to-face with John. She kissed him and saw a smile appearing in his face

- Morning - John said in a whispered and looked to Stacy

- Morning - Stacy whispered

- What time is? - John asked and looked to the clock that was on top of the chest of drawers - Late - he said and looked to her - I need back to my room

- It is soon - Stacy protested. She didn't want him to leave her

- Stace - John said and kissed her - If you don't want anyone to know about us first than your father, I need to go!

- Only if you tell me it again - Stacy said and John looked to her confuse - What you told me last night

- I love you - Johns said smiling and kissed her nose - See you later

- I love you too - Stacy replied laid in her bed. When she heard the door closing, she walked out of the bed and walked to the shower

"He loves me…" Stacy thought to herself turning on the water - He loves me - she whispered without lose her smile

* * *

- Where have you been? - Chris asked when saw John when they were taking breakfast. John looked to him confuse

- What? - John asked trying to figure out what Chris said

- I knock to your room and you didn't answer - Chris answered - Where were you?

- Sleeping - John answered and before Chris could ask something more Matt sat at their side

- Amy is killing me with the weeding - Matt said - Why did I ask her to marry me?

- Because you love her - John answered and the other two looked to him surprise

- You finally figure out why people get married - Chris joked with John - I'm so proud of you

- Shut up - John said and saw Stacy entering in the room to take the breakfast. A little smile appeared in his face when he saw her walking to the table where Candice and Torrie were sat.

- Matt, I forgot to advise you I already started taking care of your bachelor party - Chris said and Matt looked to him a little mad - I know, you love Amy…It is just a party! You aren't going to cheat on her

- If Trish founds you are death - John advised Chris

- Since when you care about that? - Chris asked - You were the one who took care of my bachelor party…you and Randy! What happened for you change your opinion?

- I have no idea about what you are talking - John answered him and looked once again to Stacy

* * *

**They got mad because Stacy didn't have courage to tell Eric about them...but at least they didn't stay mad with each other for too long!!! Will Stacy ever win courage to tell to her father about her and John????**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!!!! Sorry for take so long to update a new chapter, but I have been out of town!!! But, now I'm back and I hope you like this new chapter!!!!**

**First, I want to thanks to the persons who reviewed last chapter: ****CountryGirl8****, ****taker43****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****GrafittiArtist INC**** and ****cenationandjames54****! YOU STILL ROCK!!! And thanks to everyone who read last chapter too...I hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**I know you want to know what will happen when Stacy tells to her father about John, but you will need to wait a little more..Just more two chapters and I promise you will know how Eric will react!!! I HOPE YOU AREN'T GETTING BORED WITH THIS STORY!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!! **

* * *

**End of September**

John was laid in one of the benches in the men's locker room when heard knock in the door. He had just walked out from the nursery and he really didn't want to see anyone

- Yes? - John said looking to the door

- May I enter? - Stacy asked opening the door and looked to her boyfriend

- Yeah - John said and smiled. She walked to the bench and sat on it

- How are you? - Stacy asked him and putted his head on her lap. She looked to his waist and saw the cut

- I'm not dieing - John replied. It wasn't suppose he get hurt during his match, but it happened. He could see Stacy was concern.

- Are sure? Because it really looks bad - Stacy said and looked to his eyes - You know I studied to be a doctor, I could take care of you

- Keibler, don't even try - John said very quickly. Last thing he wanted was to have another person telling him that needed to rest and it was better spend sometime with enter in the ring - I spend half hour in the nursery and for the last time it doesn't look too bad

- You are being a child - Stacy replied

- Why you came here? - John asked trying to change subject

- I came to see how you were - Stacy answered and kissed him - I'm your girlfriend I have that right

- It would be funny if your father entered here and saw us like this with you kissing me - John said and she kissed him once - Did you talk with Eric and you didn't tell me?

- Cena - Stacy said a little mad and hit him in his head and then putted on her feet

- Stace - John said thinking she was mad with him. He looked around and didn't see her. Sitting in the bench, John stayed very confuse trying to figure out to where she had go - Stace - he said one more time and heard the sounds of the shower

- Yes? - Stacy asked appearing from the shower with a smile in her face

- In what are you thinking? - John asked and she straddled her legs on his lap

- I'm not thinking in anything - Stacy answered and kissed him - What did you think I was thinking?

- Anything - John replied with sarcasm and then looked to her neck - Why you still wearing that?

- Wearing what? - Stacy asked confuse and then looked to the necklace she was wearing. It was the necklace he had offered her ten years ago - The necklace you gave me? - she asked and he nodded with his head - I like it

- You like it? - John asked

- Yes - Stacy answered and him once again - And most important you were the one who gave it to me

- Better - John said and kissed her back

- Now, do you come to take a shower with me or not? - Stacy proposed him

- A shower? - John asked and carried her

- An innocent shower - Stacy replied kissing him while he was carrying her to the shower. Against the wall John took of Stacy's shirt and threw it to the floor. None of them heard the locker room door being open

- Cena! - the two heard a voice saying

- I'm in the shower - John said and noticed Stacy was laughing - Stop it - John whispered to her - What do you want Irvine?

- Where do you have the number? - Chris asked to John

- Which number? - John asked confuse

- From those chicks you invited to my party - Chris replied and John noticed Stacy was looking to him a little mad

- Chris, I give you the number later - John said - See you tomorrow

- See you tomorrow - Chris said and looked to the floor. On it he saw a white shirt and he knew it belonged to a girl. Without say anything Chris walked out from the locker room "Who is she?" he thought to himself "I need to ask Trish"

- We weren't together - John defended himself before Stacy could say something - And most important you were dating Randy

- I didn't ask anything - Stacy replied - You can invite how many girls you want - she said and kissed him - But don't even try to cheat on me because I swear I'll kick your ass

- It will never cross in my mind cheat on you - John said - Now, where were we?

* * *

For the first time in ten years Stacy was in West Newbury. Stacy was looking to her old house where her mother lived. "I don't believe I'm here" she thought to herself. She didn't know how she got courage to back to there. "Maybe because you are finally staying in peace with the past" she thought and then knocked to the door. She heard someone running to the door

- Hi! - a little girl said opening the door. Stacy looked to her very surprise "Am I in the wrong house?" she thought to herself

- Hi - Stacy answered to the little girl with a smile in her face

- Who is? - Stacy heard her mother yelling from the living room

- It is a blonde lady - the little girl answered and then putted her smile in her face looking to Stacy. The young girl was five years old - My name is Rose, what is yours?

- My name is Stacy - Stacy answered and saw her mother walking to the door

- Stacy - Ellen said very happy and hugged Stacy

- Mom, I need to breath - Stacy whispered to her mother and then the two stayed looking to each other

- What are you doing here? - Ellen asked - I thought you didn't want to some to visit me here

- I missed the things around here - Stacy answered to her mother and walked inside of the house. The two women stayed talking during some hours where they heard a knock in the door

- It must be Rose's mother - Ellen said - Do you mind open the door?

- Why are you taking care of her? - Stacy asked

- Her mother works with me and asked me to take care of her - Stacy heard her mother's answer while was walking to the front door. Stacy opened the door and stayed very surprise when saw who was in there

- Hi - Stacy said looking to Emma. It was well know Emma didn't like Stacy in High School because of Liz. Stacy couldn't believe Emma worked with her mother

- Hi - Emma said with a smile in her face - Stacy? - she asked very surprise but Stacy didn't say anything - I come to pick up Rose

- Mommy - Rose said running to Emma and hugged her

- Hi, princess - Emma said with a little smile looking to her daughter - Do you have your things? - Rose nodded with her head - Go to the car and wait for me - she said and then looked to Stacy - What are you doing here? It already passed ten years since the last time someone see you around here

- I know…Is she your daughter? - Stacy asked very surprise. Emma was talking with her without insult her. Something was wrong. Did she and Liz still friends?

- Yes - Emma said with a smile and looked to Rose - Cody is the father - with those words she looked again to Stacy - So, any family?

- No - Stacy answered very quickly "What happened to you talk with me?" Stacy thought to herself confuse

- Well, I need to go - Emma said looking to her clock - I don't know if you keep contact with anyone from High School, but there in a bar in the town and we use to go to there. If you want to see anyone, it is the right place

- Sure. Thanks - Stacy said and saw the woman walking to the car where Rose was waiting. Closing the front door she walked to the kitchen where her mother was - What happened in this last ten years around here?

- What? - Ellen asked confuse with the question - What do you mean with that?

- Rose's mother talked with me, something that never happened because her best friend and I didn't like each other - Stacy answered

- Once again she told me she and her friends didn't use to talk a lot with each others - Ellen answered - She said they had a big fight in her wedding day

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise and in that moment her cell phone rang. A little smile appeared in Stacy's face when she saw it was John. She walked to the living room and answered it

- Hi - Stacy said answered it - Guess where I'm?

- Hi to you too - John said - It is your day off, so I guess maybe you are in your house

- Yes, I can call it my house, my childhood house - Stacy said and sat in the couch - Yes, I'm in West Newbury

- Just a question - John said - Did you ever go to West Newbury in the past ten years?

- No - Stacy answered him - Where are you?

- House show - John answered - Well, I called you to see how you were! I need to go…I call you later

- Bye! - Stacy said and hung up her cell phone and when looked to the living room door saw Ellen looking to her

- Who was? - Ellen asked with curiosity

- It was a work thing - Stacy answered with a smile and putted her cell phone again in her purse

- Eric called me other day - Ellen said and Stacy looked to her confuse. What could her father want with Ellen? - He called me because wanted me to know if I could go talk with him to his house in Tampa

- What? - Stacy asked very confuse - Why would he want to talk with you face-to-face?

- I have no idea - Ellen answered and sat at Stacy's side - So, any boyfriend? I need to know if I need to prepare a wedding or maybe a nursery - Stacy looked to her mother a little scared. Stacy liked children but have her own child, have a baby, it scared her. She didn't know if she would be a good mother or not

- Can we talk about other thing - Stacy answered to her mother very quickly

- So, there is always a boyfriend around - Ellen said and walked to the kitchen leaving Stacy sat in the couch "Why mothers always have the capacity to embarrass us?" she thought to herself

* * *

**November**

Stacy was sat at home looking to her mail. She had a letter from her mother "Letter?" she thought to herself and opened it. Inside of the letter she saw it was an invite from her old High School to go to the class Reunion in the next weekend.

* * *

- I was thinking to make the party this weekend - Chris said to Randy and John. The three were reunited in John's house to prepare the Matt's party - Then Matt would have two weeks to recover

- I'm not around this weekend - John said

- Because of the chick who was with you other day? - Chris asked and John looked to him very surprise - Other day in the shower…I saw a shirt in the floor

- What are you hiding? - Randy asked to John

"I'm dating Stacy who was my high school girlfriend and who is your ex-girlfriend" John thought to himself "But I can't say it to anyone because she stills without say to Eric"

- I have my class reunion - John answered ignoring what the others asked him

- Fine, we will make it next week - Chris said a little mad for John ignore what he just said - And it will be in your house!

- Why in my house? - John asked

- He is married and my house is too far - Randy answered - Now, what was Chris talking about?

* * *

Just the idea of see everyone from high school was making Stacy sick. She never was the most popular girl or someone people used to like. During the high school she only had to friends: Sarah and James. People used to call her book worm.

"You had John too" Stacy thought to herself in the laid in the hotel bedroom. She looked to her bag trying to figure out what should wear. In two hours she would see her old class mates - What am I doing here? - she whispered to herself - Oh, right…John convince me to come

Stacy looked again to her bag "Is better get ready"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Next chapter John and Stacy will go to their Class Reunion...Liz will be there...What will happen???? Read to found out!!!!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW GUYS!!!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! So, this chapter will be about John and Stacy's class reunion. What do you think will happen? Oh, and Stacy will talk with Eric, do you think she will to her father all the truth??? Read to know!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****taker43****, Waves of Rage (thanks for the three reviews), ****cenationandjames54**** and ****CountryGirl8**** for the reviews! **

**I hope this chapter is better than the last ones...READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Class Reunion**

John arrived to the Class Reunion and started looking for Stacy but didn't see her anywhere "Maybe she is late" he thought to himself. When he turned around saw Colin walking to him

- I thought you were too busy to come - Colin said

- I always have time to see old friends - John replied - So, how have you been?

- Great…I always thought that I would prefer to die before get married, but the things aren't so bad - Colin answered - And you?

- They aren't bad too - John answered and in that moment saw Stacy entering in the room

* * *

Stacy entered in the room and saw it full. All her old classmates where in there "I can't turn around now" she thought and saw Sarah walking to her

- Hi - Stacy said to her friend with a smile in her face

- Why did you run from my house? - Sarah asked - I got concern

- A friend called me and she needed my help - Stacy lied and whished Sarah didn't notice it

- Do you two still together? - Sarah asked

- No - Stacy answered - We didn't work…I need to confess something, I'm feeling like a fish out of water

Before Sarah could say something the two heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw their old friend James

- Hi! - Sarah saluted him and Stacy did the same thing. "I'm feeling bad" Stacy thought to herself. Before James could ask her something, Stacy excused herself and walked out of the room. Stacy entered in the bathroom and sat in the floor

- What is going on? - she heard John's voice and a little smile appeared in her face . She looked to her boyfriend and he sat at her side

- Do you really want to know what is going on? - Stacy asked

- Since I'm dating you, yes, I want to know - John said

- In all those people outside I only have two friends and one of them I'm seeing him for the first time in ten years - Stacy said - Everyone in there knows you cheated on me what makes the situation worse…I feel like a fish out of water

- I didn't cheat on you - John replied

- But they think you cheated on me - Stacy said and looked to his eyes - I hated high school! I hate being here! I just came because you convinced me!

- Do you want us to get out of here? - John asked and she looked to him confuse - Do you think I'm going to let you leave alone? I thought it would be funny to see everyone again but this is getting a little boring

- Boring? - Stacy asked very surprise - How can it be boring for you? Did anyone make your life a hell when you were here?

- No - John answered - But spending my time with them or spending my time with you, I prefer to spend it with you

- What are you planning Mr Cena? - Stacy asked

- To get out of here with you - John answered and kissed her

- To where do you want to go with me? - Stacy asked kissing him back - Because there is no place where we can stay alone

- Are you sure? - John asked

- We can always go to my hotel bedroom - Stacy answered

- It sounds a nice place - John said and kissed her one more time - We can go say goodbye and then go to the hotel

- I'll wait for you outside - Stacy said walking out of the bathroom leaving John in there.

John waited some minutes to walk out of there. When he walked out of the bathroom he backed to the room to say goodbye for then to go meet Stacy

- John - he heard a familiar voice "No way" he thought to himself without believe it was Liz. He didn't want to turn around to see her. Thanks to her he and Stacy broke up ten years ago - Don't you say I to your friends?

- Hi, Liz - John said and turned around to stay looking to her - How have you been?

- Fine, thanks for ask - Liz answered with a big smile in her face - Long time since we didn't talk with each other…it is like we never were to marry! A six year engagement - John didn't say anything and looked to his clock - Do you have anyone waiting for you?

- No - John answered

* * *

"Where are you?" Stacy thought to herself. She was waiting for him outside of the high school. Taking off the cell phone from her purse she tried to call him but he didn't answer. A little concern Stacy decided to back inside. When she arrived to the room were the reunion was happening she looked around to see if John stilled in there

"I can't believe in this" Stacy thought to herself when saw John talking with Liz

- Where have you been? - Sarah asked to Stacy who didn't answer her - Stacy!

- Sorry! - Stacy said with some tears in her eyes and looked to Sarah - I just came to say goodbye! I need to go! Bye!

- Stacy! - Sarah said but the young woman ignored her and walked out of the room. Sarah looked to where Stacy was looking before and saw John and Liz. - Now, I know why it didn't work - Sarah whispered to herself with pity

* * *

After spend almost all the night without sleep, Stacy was finally sleeping but it didn't take to long until she waked up with a knock in her bedroom door. She ignored it and stayed in the bed. Once again she heard a knock

"Go way" Stacy thought to herself and covered all her body with the blankets. For a moment she thought that who was at the door had already left but then she heard the knock.

Very mad, Stacy got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and stayed face-to-face with John - We don't have anything to talk - Stacy said very quickly without let him say anything - I'm mad with you because you preferred to stay talking with Liz last night then spend it with me…I'm mad and I need time to chill down, so is better you get out of here and leave me alone!

- Wait a second - John said without let her close the door - I didn't want to talk with her…She appeared at my front and we started talking

- Great…so go talk with her again and let me alone - Stacy said and closed the door - Why Liz always need to be in the middle?

* * *

It had passed one week since Stacy talked with John. During that week she avoided him. John was waiting for Stacy in the backstage. When he saw her he walked to her without leave her a chance to run way

- We need to talk - John said to the blonde woman. How he was tired to say to her that they needed to talk. It had already become a habit to him

- What do you want? - Stacy asked very mad - Don't you have Liz to talk?

- Why the hell are you like that? - John asked getting mad too - I only talked with her because she came to talk with me…What did you want me to do?

- What do you think about send her to hell? - Stacy asked - Everyone knows you don't like her! Wait a second…did you start liking her?

- Stace, you are looking a child - John said - I don't get why you are like that! It was just a talk

- Why I'm like that? - Stacy asked him and almost yelled - You cheated on me with her ten years ago! How do you want me to stay?

- I want you to trust in me - John replied - Do you think I would say I love you and then go cheat on you with Liz? For god sake Stace

- Well, you did the same thing ten years ago - Stacy said - First you said you liked me, I spend the night with you and then I see you with Liz in the park, I see you kissing her

- Do you want me to say sorry for talk with her? - John asked - I didn't do anything wrong - Stacy didn't say anything - You are always judging me but did you ever notice you aren't perfect? You haven't tell to your father about us

- Now we skip from Liz to my father - Stacy said with sarcasm - Do you know something…we will never wor…- John didn't let her finish her sentence. His lips touched hers so she couldn't say that they would never work

- If is sorry you want, I'm sorry - John said when they broke apart

- Never more kiss me when I'm mad with you - Stacy said with an angry look but very quickly a smile appeared in her face - Sorry for being such a bitch with you this past week! I just hate see you with her, even if you are only talking with her

- This is the last time I tell you this: I love you - John said and kissed her once again

* * *

**Survivor Series**

- Yes? - Eric said when heard a knock in his office door. Stacy opened the door with a smile in her face - Come in - Eric said with a smile in his face too

- Dad, can we talk? - Stacy asked to him and closed the door so anyone could hear their talk. She was finally going to reveal she was dating John Cena

- It is something serious? - Eric asked concern

- No - Stacy answered very quickly and sat in the couch. Eric stayed in his desk reading some papers for the show later - So, how have been the things? - Stacy asked trying to figure out how was going to tell her father about her and John. During the last weeks she thought in a lot of ways to tell him, but all of them would end with Eric yelling or trying to kill someone

- I don't think you came here to ask me how are the things - Eric replied without took his eyes from the papers. At his front was a big envelop. Eric grabbed it and looked to Stacy and then again to it "Is better I read it later" he thought to himself - So, what do you want?

- I have something important to tell you - Stacy answered and noticed that didn't catch his attention. Eric continued reading the paper - I'm seeing someone - she confessed and with those words Eric looked to her

- Do I know him? - Eric asked. Stacy could notice in his voice that he was mad

- I don't know - Stacy lied "How am I going to do this?" she thought to herself - Maybe you do…

- Just tell me you aren't dating anyone from here - Eric said and looked to Stacy's eyes and she turned around her face - Stacy, you are making a big mistake…Never you heard that the relationship around here don't work?

- Trish and Chris married and Matt and Amy are going to marry - Stacy replied

- And what happened to all the others? - Eric asked to her - Got divorce or broke up and then one of them end up fired! Stacy, I don't know why you came here to tell me this, but if you want my opinion break up with him

- Thanks for the support - Stacy said very mad and walked out of the office "What would he do if I said I was dating John?" Stacy thought to herself. She walked to the catering area hoping to see someone familiar. In there she saw Amy and Trish talking with each other. She putted a smile in her face and walked to them - May I sit? - Stacy asked

- Yes - Amy answered and Stacy sat at their side - We need another opinion

- For the last time I'm not going to wear in your weeding white dress, it is bad education - Trish replied

- I want the bride maids to wear white - Amy said - I don't want to be the only one who wears white! I told you: I hate white!

- So, why you didn't chose another colour? - Stacy asked

- I want a traditional weeding - Amy answered with a dreamy look - I want to enter in the church wearing white dress, I want a big cake and I want my father to go with me to the altar

- It sounds lovely - Stacy said and a little smile appeared in her face - Maybe wear white isn't the last thing in the Earth…and is Amy who wants her bride maids to wear a white dress

- You are going to wear white - Amy said with a big smile in her face - I can't believe I'm going to marry next week

* * *

In the end of the show Stacy and John were backstage talking with each other.

- Did you already talk with Eric? - John asked to Stacy who smiled. How was suppose she tell to her father who was dating if Eric without know who was the guy said to her break up with him?

- I tried - Stacy answered - So, are you going to Amy and Matt's weeding? - she asked trying to change the subject

- Do you know that your father will found about us and it will be by other person, right? - John asked but Stacy ignored him - I guess, that is a yes

- I need to catch a flight…I need to get some things to the weeding - Stacy said and kissed his cheek - I call you later!

Whit those words John watched Stacy leaving - What was that? - John heard Chris' voice behind him - Is there something you would like to tell me?

- Did you know gossip is for the girls? - John replied trying to ignored Chris' question

- I'm not gossiping…I'm just asking you if are having something with her - Chris replied - Will I need to go ask to Randy?

- Why would you ask to Randy if I'm having something with her? - John asked confuse but then something came to his mind "He is your best friend" - Look, I'm not having anything with anyone

- You are worse than a little kid when wants to hide from his friends that likes the girl next door - Chris said a little mad for John not tell him what was going on between him and Stacy

A smile appeared in John's face "She used to be the girl next door" he thought to himself - See you Chris - John said and walked to the locker room

* * *

**Well, Stacy already said to her father that was dating someone...she only didn't tell to her father who was dating. Next chapter Stacy will talk with Eric again, will she this time tell the true??? Oh, and I just can't see John and Stacy mad with each other for so long...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi...My computer broke last weekend so it has been very hard for me to update my stories! I'm really sorry for take so long to post this new chapter! **

**Thanks to the persons who read last chapter and thanks for review it (****Breakingdawn105****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****taker43**** and Waves of Rage). Your reviews are very important to me! THANKS!!!**

**In this chapter Stacy will talk with Eric, once again. Will she tell the truth this time? Oh, and this chapter had two wedding! Looks a like everyone is finding their soul mate! Well, I hope you like this chapter...no, I hope you love this chapter!!!**

**READ and REVIEW****

* * *

**

**Amy and Matt's Wedding Reception**

- Why aren't you with them? - John asked to Stacy looking to a bunch of girls who were waiting for Amy to throw the bouquet. Stacy who was sat in front of the balcony bar looked to him

- It is just a bouquet - Stacy answered him and looked to her drink - Why? Do you want me to go try to catch it?

- I think it is too soon - John replied

- I guess we think the same thing - Stacy said

- What are you drinking? - John asked and Stacy turned to him and gave him the glass - No way I'm going to drink that without know what is

- I'm not trying to poison you - Stacy replied

- Who knows - John said and sat at her side and then drink a little of her drink. Looking to the expression in his face a smile appeared in Stacy's face - This is horrible! What the hell is this?

- Limon juice without sugar with a little of vanilla vodka - Stacy answered - It isn't so bad

- Yes, it is - John replied and looked to the guests. He saw Randy looking to him and Stacy - How serious were you two? - John asked and looked to Stacy who was looking to him confuse - You and Randy

- Why? - Stacy asked confuse

- He was looking to us - John answered

- Not so serious - Stacy replied and looked to her drink again

- Can you tell me this time why you really broke up? - John asked. He was sure that was because of what happened between they in Trish's wedding but he wanted her to be the one saying it

- I couldn't stay with him after kissed you - Stacy answered - We break up some time after - she confessed remembering their break up almost nine months ago - Now, I don't think you want me to talk about my relationship with your best friend…I think there are things you don't want to hear

- What did you mean with that? - John asked suspicious looking to his girlfriend

- Just remember I love you - Stacy said and drunk her drink

- What did you mean with that? - John asked once again. He didn't like the image of her girlfriend and his best friend together, not even a little - Look, I just hope it didn't mean what I think it mean

- What do you think it means? - Stacy asked with a smile and looked to his baby blue eyes and saw he was jealous - Cena, it was only two months, almost three…- with those words she grabbed his tie and pushed him close to her - Just because I already slept with you, it doesn't mean I slept with the others!

- So, what did you mean with that? - John asked for the third time - Which things I don't want to hear?

- Do you really want me to talk about our dates? - Stacy asked. John didn't answer to her - I thought it too!

- I guess is good idea we change our conversation - John replied - And is better you let my tie go because it looks like you want to kiss me

- And I want to kiss you, I just can't because people are looking to us - Stacy said and let his tie - See you later?

- See you later - John said and walked out of her side

* * *

- I guess maybe the next one marrying isn't who caught the bouquet - Trish commented to Amy looking to John and Stacy in the bar - Looks a like someone caught John's eyes

- Do you still thinking it was her in your wedding day? - Amy asked to her best friend, the petit Canadian blonde

- Yes - Trish said and then looked to Randy - What I don't get it is how Stacy goes to my wedding with Randy and end ups making out with John…Randy didn't present her to anyone! Do you think they already knew each other?

- You are only going to know the answer if you ask to John or Stacy - Amy replied and saw Matt walking to her

- Time to cut the cake - Matt said and grabbed Amy's hand

- Let's go cut the cake - Amy said and she and Matt walked to the table were the cake was. Trish looked to them and then looked to Stacy who wasn't anymore with John, this time she was Randy. She noticed how Randy was looking to Stacy, it was a look with anger "Is better I go to there" she thought to herself

* * *

- So, how have been the things? - Randy asked to his ex-girlfriend

- Fine - Stacy answered looking to him and noticed they way he was looking to her "If the eyes killed, I would be death" she thought to herself concern

- I still without know why we break up - Randy said and sat at her side - Is there something I should know? - Stacy didn't answer and looked to him confuse - Is there someone else?

- I told you when we broke up: the things between us weren't working - Stacy replied - I need to go - she said

- Why weren't they working? - Randy asked and grabbed her arm waiting for her to answer. "Where the hell did I got into?" she thought to herself

- Don't you two come to see cut the cake? - Trish asked. Very quickly Randy left Stacy's arm. Stacy looked to the Trish with a smile in her face "Thanks" she thought

* * *

**December**

It had passed a week since Matt and Amy's wedding. Stacy was staying in John's house, in Tampa. She was in the bedroom getting ready for Beth's wedding.

- Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? - John asked to his girlfriend watching her to get ready to the wedding - I'm sure I know half of the persons who will be in there

- I would love you to come with me - Stacy said while was doing her hair

- But? - John asked

- But first I need to tell to my father who is my boyfriend…I can't appear in a wedding with you before I tell him - Stacy said and turned to John who was in the bedroom door looking to her - I promise you, I will tell him the truth! - with those words Stacy grabbed her purse and walked to the door - I promise - Stacy said one more time and kissed him

- You look great - John said

- Thanks - Stacy said and notice that was blushing "Why this keeps happening?" she thought to herself. They had been dating for almost five months and she continued blushing - I need to go - Stacy said and kissed him one more time and then walked out of the bedroom

"Why I think she will never tell the true?" John thought to himself

* * *

Walking out of the car, Stacy ran to the church where the wedding was going to happen. The blonde woman entered in one of the rooms and saw Beth getting ready

- Hi - Stacy said and hugged her friend

- Thanks for coming - Beth said with a big smile in her face

- I'm so happy for you going to get married - Stacy said holding Beth's hand and looked around the room - Where is Shelly?

- Late, like always - Beth answered - She will only come to the weeding reception

-Well, she doesn't have idea of what will lose - Stacy replied - Now, let's get ready for your big day

* * *

Everyone was in the wedding reception. Stacy, Beth and Shelly were reunited in the same table talking with each other

- I don't know why you got married - Shelly commented looking to her glass of champagne - Spend the rest of my life with the same man? No way

- I think you say that because you didn't find the right guy - Beth said and looked to her husband who was talking with his friends

- The right guy doesn't exist - Shelly said and looked to Stacy - Right, Stacy?

- Maybe he exist, you just didn't find him - Stacy replied with a silly smile in her face - Maybe when you found him you will understand why Beth wants to spend the rest of her life with the same men

- Yeah sure - Shelly with sarcasm and looked to her glass - I'm going to pick up another one…Do you want something?

- No - Stacy said

- Me neither - Beth said and watched Shelly walking to bar. Then she turned to Stacy - What are you hiding from me?

- What? - Stacy asked confuse

- When did you find the right guy? - Beth asked to her friend - C'mon, I know you would never say what you just said if you didn't have found out the right guy

- Fine, I found out the right guy - Stacy confessed with a smile in her face - I guess he is the one

- Who is he? - Beth asked with curiosity. She could see by Stacy's eyes that she was happy - You need to tell me who is

- Promise me you don't tell to anyone - Stacy said and Beth looked to her confuse - Anyone can know before I tell to a certain person

- Sure, I promise - Beth promised - I don't tell to anyone! It will be our dirty little secret until you tell to who you need to tell

- I'm dating John Cena - Stacy said in whispered to her friend hoping Beth to hear her words

- Are you serious? - Beth asked very surprise - Oh my god! - she exclaimed very happy for Stacy

- Keep quiet - Stacy said looking around to see if anyone heard her conversation - I don't want anyone to know - the blonde said and then notice the way Beth was looking to her - What is?

- Did you make out with him in the wedding you went while you were dating with Randy? - Beth asked

- Maybe yes, maybe not - Stacy stuttered a little embarrassed

- Did you miss me? - Shelly said and sat at their side. She looked to the expression that was in the face of her two friends - Did anyone die?

* * *

"Damn it" Stacy thought to herself when was backing to John's house "Why this only happens with me? Beth is disappointed because I cheated on Randy with John, who is his best friend"

Stacy walked out of the car and walked to the front door. She knocked to the door and waited for John to open.

- Why you didn't take one of the keys? - John asked opening the door

- Do you have more than one key? - Stacy asked surprise and kissed him

- I told you to pick up the key when you arrived - John said and let her pass. Then he closed the door and followed her to the living room. Stacy sat in the couch and he noticed she wasn't feeling fine

- Did you catch the bouquet? - John asked sitting at her side

- No - Stacy said and a smile appeared in her face - You don't need to worry, you don't need to buy a diamond ring

- Diamond ring? - John asked and pushed her close to him - Too expensive

- Too expensive? - Stacy asked - Don't you have a big pay check? I heard Vince use to pay you a lot of money in the end of the month

- Miss Keibler, are you with me because of my pay check? - John asked and kissed her - Because if you are I don't have problems

- Good to know - Stacy said kissing him back

* * *

Stacy was looking to her father's house without know if should enter or not. "He is going to kill me" she thought to herself. She was finally telling to Eric who she was dating

- It is now or never - Stacy whispered to herself and knocked to the door. After some minutes, Leonard opened the door

- Hi Leo - Stacy said with a smile entering in the house - So, where is dad?

- In his office making some calls - Leonard answered - At least it was what he said…He has been a little stranger

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise while the two were walking to the office

- If I were you I wouldn't enter in there - Lauree said looking to Leonard and Stacy - Is better you back in other day

- Sorry, I really need to talk with your husband - Stacy replied and entered in the office - Dad? - Stacy asked to her father who looked to her - I really need to talk with you

- I have this to you - Eric said to her daughter and gave to her the envelop which was in his desk when she tried to tell him the truth for the first time. Stacy looked to the envelop very confuse - Open it! - he ordered

"What is going on?" Stacy thought to herself and opened the envelop. From there she took some papers and read it - Where did you find this? - Stacy asked very concern

- You didn't finish your degree - Eric said ignoring her question - Where is the money? I send you money all the trimesters to you pay the school…what happened with it? - Stacy didn't say anything and looked to the papers once again "You know everything" Stacy thought to herself "You know what happened ten years ago after I leave West Newbury" - You don't need to answer…I know what happened with the money - whit those words Stacy left the papers fall to the floor - Why you didn't tell me? Did you thought I wouldn't have help you?

- Why you did this? - Stacy asked

- I started spending more time with you and I saw that something wasn't right - Eric answered - You never talked about your degree, I thought something was wrong, but I never thought I would found out this about you

- You didn't have the right - Stacy said with some tears running from her eyes - You didn't have the right - she repeated very angry

- Would you ever tell me truth? - Eric asked looking to Stacy's eyes who turned her face - Now, I want to know who was! Tell me who was

- I can believe you did this…You didn't have the right to do this to me - Stacy said and cleaned the tears that were running from her eyes - I need to go - Stacy said walking to the door. She putted her hand in the knob when heard Eric's voice

- What did you want to tell me? - Eric asked

Stacy opened the door and then looked to her father - I'm dating John...You know, John Cena - Stacy finally said to her father after almost five months and then walked out of his office.

Eric watched her leaving very mad. How could she be dating that guy? How could she done that do him? The revelation of her daughter dating John didn't last too long in his head. He had more serious things to take care. Grabbing his cell phone he marked a number "If Stacy doesn't tell me anything, maybe Ellen can tell me" he thought to himself

* * *

**I know who want to know what Eric found about Stacy...I have sad news about that: You will only found out in the final chapters!!! Sorry for that!!! So, Stacy finally tell to her father who she is dating...You were waiting for more screams and tears, I know, but I prefer keep it for the next chapter!!! **

**Next chapter Stacy will received a not welcome cell phone call...Read to know what will happen during the phone call!!!! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Like always, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes....REVIEW!!!! :)**

**P.S.: See the trailer I did for this story (.com/watch?v=QnnjF2DzfkI)**

**:) **


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Well, looks a like my computer can't be fix...Thanks God I saved my stories in a CD or I would lose them...I don't want to imagine If I had lost my stories...IT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE!!!**

**Thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC****, Waves of Rage, ****CountryGirl8****, ****MrsRKOCena**** and ****taker43**** for review last chapter...YOU ROCK!!! Thanks to too to everyone who read last chapter. I really hope you liked it!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- Did happen something you would like to tell me? - John asked to his girlfriend

- Why do you ask? - Stacy asked and looked to him

- Well, we are sharing a room, a hotel bedroom while we are working - John said and sat at her side in the bed - So, I'm asking you again, did happen something you would like to tell me?

- Like what? - Stacy asked with a smile - You want to know if I told Eric about us?

- Did you tell him about us? - John asked hoping for a postive answer

- Yes, I told him about us - Stacy answered and kissed him - Now, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower

- What have he done? - John asked but Stacy ignored him - Is he mad with you?

- I don't know - Stacy answered in the bathroom door - I didn't give him a chance to say anything

- Your father is going to kill me - John said

- He isn't my father - Stacy said and closed the door leaving John looking to her very surprise. "He isn't your father?" John thought to himself confuse "You are hiding something from me". In that moment he heard a knock in the bedroom door and went to answer it

- Did happen something? - John asked when saw Matt and Chris at his bedroom door - Did Trish and Amy expel you from the bedroom? I saw some comfortable couches in the hotel entrance

- Shut up - Chris said - Did you hear the news? - Chris asked and John looked to him confuse

- Today is Eric's farewell party - Matt announced - Looks a like we are finally getting free of the man

- I talk with you later - John said closing the bedroom door and walked to the bathroom - We need to talk - John said opening the door - What are you hiding from me?

- Anything - Stacy said confuse and turned off the water - Can you give me the towel?

- Sure - John said and gave her the towel. Stacy grabbed the towel and putted it around her naked body - Are you sure you aren't hiding anything from me?

- No - Stacy said a little concern "Did Eric tell you something?" Stacy thought to herself - Why are you asking me that?

- Today is your father farewell party - John told and Stacy stayed looking to him very surprise. She didn't have idea that her father was thinking quit - You didn't knew? - John asked when noticed the way she was looking to him

- No, I didn't know - Stacy said and walked to his side to get out of the bathroom - At least good news - whit those words she walked to the bedroom

- Good news? - John asked surprise and turned around to stay looking to her. The woman, who was at his front, wasn't the Stacy he knew. The Stacy he knew would never stay happy because her father decided to quit from a job which has been his life in the past years - Stace, are you sure that everything is fine?

- Why do you ask? - Stacy asked searching for her clothes - Look, Eric spent his last years travelling around America…maybe now he wants to stay home taking care of his family

- And he didn't tell you anything? - John asked - You are his daughter!

- Oh, in this moment I must be the daughter he whished never had - Stacy said and walked to him - Cena, I don't care about my father - she said and kissed him - At least now, we can be together because he will not try to interfere and make me break up with you - "She is really hiding something from me" John thought to himself. He didn't know if should get concern or not. What was she hiding from him? And was it related with Eric? - Cena, stop staring at me!

- Why? - John asked waking up from his thoughts

- I don't know how or why but you have the capacity of making me blush more than the normal - Stacy replied and walked to him with her underwear already dressed - I promise you…I'm not hiding anything from you! - Stacy said and kissed him - I promise you - she said in a whisper looking to his blue eyes

"Yes, you are" John thought to himself looking to her eyes too

* * *

"I hate to lie to him" Stacy though to herself remembering what happened between her and John some hours before the two went to the show. The blonde woman was sat in the floor of the women's bathroom in the locker room. In that moment her cell phone rang and she saw it was her mother's number.

- Yes? - Stacy asked answering it

- Your father called me - Ellen said - And he made a lot of strange questions…Why he wanted to know who you dated when you were young?

- Mom, there is something I need to tell you - Stacy said and noticed that tears were coming to her eyes - Mom, I never finished my degree - Stacy confessed and then told to her mother what Eric had found out about her - I'm sorry! - Stacy said in the middle of tears

- Why you didn't tell me? - Ellen asked without know how to act after what her daughter just told her - If you had told me, I would have helped you! The things could have been different

- I would have done the same thing - Stacy confessed to her mother. She regretted about what happened in her past, but at the same time she didn't. She knew if she hadn't done what she did her life, and the life of others, would have end up in a very different way

- Don't say that - Ellen said. In that moment Stacy heard someone entering in the bathroom

- Mom, I need to go! - Stacy said and hung up her cell phone before Ellen could say something more. Stacy looked to her face in the mirror and before the girl who entered in the bathroom could notice the tears she washed her face.

- Hi - Maria said looking to Stacy

- Hi - Stacy said and walked out of the bathroom and in that moment she heard her cell phone ringing again. This time was her father, Eric - Yes? - Stacy asked answering the cell phone - What do you want?

- You aren't my daughter anymore - Eric said - I already forgot that you exist, I hope you do the same thing about me - with those words Eric hung up his cell phone leaving Stacy in the other side without know what to do. Very mad she walked out of the women's locker room to the parking lot.

* * *

"Where is she?" John thought concern opening the hotel door bedroom. He had looked for Stacy everywhere, when noticed she wasn't backstage. It was the last place where she could be. Turning on the lights he saw her sat in the floor - What happened to you come to here? - John asked sitting at her side

- I'm hiding something from you - Stacy said waiting for John to say something but he didn't - Me and Eric are mad with each other…well, he is madder with me than I'm with him because he called me and told me to forget that he exist because he already forgot I exist…He said I'm not his daughter

- He did that because we are together? - John asked looking to Stacy who didn't answer him "Yes and no" she thought to herself - Stace, what do you want to do? - he asked and she looked to him confuse - Do you want to break up? - John asked. He loved her and if breaking up with him was the only way to the things back to the normal he would do it

- No - Stacy answered very quickly and little mad for John do such question. No way she would break up with him - I don't want to break up with you…Between you and Eric, I choose you…He can be my father but you have been my family since I was four! Don't even ask me that again!

- Are you sure you are going to be fine? - John asked and held her hand

- With you at my side? - Stacy asked with a smile in her face - Why wouldn't I? – she said and kissed his cheek - Why are you with me? I don't understand how you can handle such drama queen

- Well, you are beautiful and I love the way you blush every time I compliment you or look to you and we can't forget the sex is great - John answered and saw her blushing

- Stop making me blush - Stacy said and hit him in the arm. John didn't say anything and kissed her in the lips

* * *

**I know the chapter is small...Sorry for that...And I know it was a little boring too (well, it was very boring), but next chapter I'm going to add more drama to the story (I have a secret to tell you about next chapter: Randy will know about John and Stacy...Not a good thing)**

**Well, looks a like Stacy had two unwelcomed calls: first her mother (she had to tell her what was going on) and second her father (what kind of father would say those words to his daughter?)...but, I think her father call was more unwelcomed than her mother's call...**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes...**

**REVIEW (If I receive five reviews (or more...I don't mind if I receive more than five reviews) until Tuesday, I promise I'll post a new chapter on that day! And I promise it will be interesting...**

**xoxo **


	17. Chapter 17

**Like promised here I'm with one more new chapter!!!! Thanks guys for the reviews (****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****taker43****, ****Waves of Rage****, Breakingdawn105 and ****MrsRKOCena****)... .More reviews, faster I work...**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter...This chapter is a little small but I think you will like it...Randy will learn about John and Stacy!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- It is snowing outside and we are wearing bikinis - Trish commented a little mad with a towel around her body

- I hate this photo sessions - Amy said looking to the photographer who was getting the scenario ready to then take the pictures

- Did you and Matt already decide where will you pass the Christmas? - Trish asked trying to make conversation while they were waiting for the photographer get ready - Georgia or Cameron?

- Still discussing - Amy said - I'm only daughter and I don't like the idea of let my mother spend the Christmas alone…

- Why don't you present your mother to Matt's father? - Trish asked with a malicious smile - Then you would spend the Christmas all together

- How old are you Trish? - Amy asked

- I made thirty yesterday - Trish replied and in that moment saw Stacy coming

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said and looked to the girls confuse. She could see that they were with cold. Stacy by otherwise was feeling warm, very warm. "I must be getting sick" she thought to herself

- Don't worry they are late than you - Amy said and pointed to the photographer and then looked to Trish who was looking to her. Both of girls wanted to know if Stacy and John were together. Since Eric quit it was rare don't see those two together

- So, you dated Randy, right? - Trish asked Stacy

- Yes - Stacy answered a little confuse with such question. She had already made pretty clear she and Randy dated, but it didn't long too much - Why?

- Are you dating John, like, John Cena? - Amy finally asked

- Yes - Stacy answered with a smile in her face. The two hadn't said to anyone they were dating but spending the most part of their time together and sharing a room would make pretty clear they were dating - Why did you ask about Randy? - Stacy asked looking to Trish. She knew why the petit blonde asked about Randy. Randy and John were best friends. Stacy had the feeling that Randy wouldn't like to know about her and John.

- Well…- Trish started without know how to explain to Stacy why she did such question - I don't want to get in the middle, but as a friend I should tell you, Randy and John are best friends

- I already knew it - Stacy replied "Why I knew this would happen?" Stacy thought to herself. Before Amy or Trish could make more questions the photographer called the Divas to start taking the photos

* * *

- Did you already talk with Randy? - Stacy asked John laid in the bed and he looked to her - Did you already tell him about us?

- How you end up dating Randy? - John asked ignoring what she asked him and sat at her side

- I met him in a New Year's Eve Party - Stacy told John - He gave me his cell phone number, but I didn't call and then we saw each other on OVW and he invited me to lunch. Then we started seeing each other…Now, did you already tell him about us?

- Why are you so concern? - John asked - I know Randy…he will not care if we are dating or not!

"I wish it was true" Stacy though to herself remembering Matt and Amy's wedding, the way how Randy looked to her and how the grabbed her arm - If you say so…I believe - Stacy lied

- What are you going to do tomorrow? - John asked and Stacy looked to him with curiosity - What are you going to do tomorrow? - he asked again

- I'm going to some store with someone to present the new wrestling game - Stacy answered - Why?

- So, after that we can go dinner - John said and she looked to him confuse. How would they go dinner if they had different things to do? - I'm the "someone" - John revealed and a smile appeared in Stacy's face - We are going to spend the day together

- Who was the real someone? - Stacy asked to her boyfriend - With you did you switch? I'm sure we wouldn't end up in the same place in the same day

- It was Chris - John said - I asked him and he changed with me…Don't tell me you don't like the idea?

- I love it - Stacy said kissing him and they broke apart they she stayed looking to him - Please, tell something to Randy…I don't want you two to get mad because of me

- We won't get mad - John replied - C'mon we aren't girls…we don't get mad because of those things

"I really hope so" Stacy thought to herself concern

* * *

- Day off? - Trish asked very surprise to her husband - Yesterday you told me you had to make an appearance in a toy story - she said - What happened?

- John changed with me - Chris replied - I really don't know why he did it

- Wasn't Stacy supposed to be with you in that store? - Trish asked and Chris looked to her very surprise - Don't tell me: I'm right, right? - Trish said with a big smile in her face and Chris nodded with his head - Well, they are dating…when someone starts dating want to spend their time together

- Did any of them tell you that are dating? - Chris asked

- I asked Stacy and she said they were - Trish answered - I'm just concern with one thing…- she said and Chris looked to her waiting for her to say something - Stacy dated Randy, and Randy is John's best friend, so how will the things stay between them?

- Stacy and Randy dated? - Chris asked very surprise - Explain to me it better!

* * *

- Yes? - Stacy said answering her cell phone when saw it was Beth's name who was on it

- You will not believe in what happened! - Beth yelled very excited

- Yes, thanks to your yells I become duff - Stacy replied from the other side. Beth had incredible lungs. How could she yell like that and not lose her voice?

- Shut up - Beth ordered - WWE called me to go to Raw! I'll be sent to the road in March

- Oh my god…I'm so happy for you! It is so great - Stacy said very happy

- Well, I need to go…- Beth said and hung up the cell phone. Stacy with a smile in her face putted the cell phone in her purse

- Can we go? - John asked when saw her walking out of the bedroom. He was waiting for her in the hall

- Yes - Stacy said and kissed him. He closed the door and the two walked to the elevator.

* * *

- I hate when they gossip - Randy commented looking to the SmackDown divas. He was in the catering zone with others wrestlers - I'm sure they are talking about us

- Are you sure? - Jillian asked very surprise passing at Randy's side with Melina

- Yes - Melina replied - I heard from Candice! They are dating!

- Can't two people start dating without have it spread by all the locker room? - Randy asked Melina and Jillian

- Well, can't two divas talk without have someone listening it? - Melina replied

- But, now that you decided to get in the middle of our conversation, I hope you can answer our question - Jillian said with a smile in her face and Randy looked to her confuse - John is your best friend, right?

- What does John have to do with your conversation? - Randy asked trying to figure out about what they were talking

- Well, Candice told us that John and Stacy Keibler are dating - Melina said - Do you know something about it?

- What? - Randy yelled very surprise and angry at the same time. How could they be together? How could John being dating **_his_** ex-girlfriend?

"I'm going to kill them" Randy though to himself very mad

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes!!!!**

**Looks a like Randy didn't like to know about John and Stacy...What will he do???? Future chapters you will know!!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: John and Stacy go make a little visit to West Newbury...what happens when the old faces come back to your life???? **

**REVIEW!!!! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my beloved readers...I'm back with a new chapter!!!! I guess this is a big chapter...It is bigger than the last one...So, first of all, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to the readers who reviewed it (****Waves of Rage****, ****taker43****, Breakingdawn105, ****CountryGirl8****, ****ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx****). YOU ROCK!!!**

**Hope all of you enjoy this new chapter...Here you will read a little bif of Randy's reaction, but only next chapter you will read what he will do...**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

**Middle of December**

- No - Stacy said closing the door's car

- Yes - John said doing the same thing than Stacy and then followed her

- No way - Stacy replied

- Yes - John said once again getting a little tired of their conversation. Why couldn't she say yes?

- Cena, I'm not going again to West Newbury - Stacy replied and looked to her boyfriend a little mad - If I see Liz again, this time I'm going to suffocate her

- Stace, if we go to Massachusetts, we will not be looking for Liz - John said and opened the door to let Stacy enter in the backstage - So, if we will not look for her, we will not see her

- John, if we go to there she will know it and she will look for you - Stacy said - Thanks - she thanked him for let her pass

- You are welcome - John replied. He had already showed her that didn't want anything with Liz. Why she stilled seeing Liz like a threat? She was the one he liked, not Liz. In fact, he only wanted distance from Liz - If I say please will you go with me?

- When are you going to there? - Stacy asked. She stopped walking and turned to him. She hated the way how he convince her doing something she really didn't want to do

- In my day off - John answered her - That is in the same day than yours…Are you going with me or not?

- I don't know what you are going to give me in the Christmas but I hope it is expensive - Stacy said and a smile appeared in John's face - Now, if you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom! - without wait for him to say something Stacy turned around and walked to the bathroom leaving John behind

- Hi - Chris said walking to John's side with Matt - Troubles in the paradise?

- So, did you already backed to work? - John asked to Matt ignoring Chris' question. Since Chris found out that he was dating Stacy, started making all the possible jokes. John knew he deserved it, he had done the same thing to them, but he never thought it could be so annoying

- We were only suppose to back next week but Vince called us saying that had a new storyline and wanted us here - Matt answered

- Why Vince doesn't let a guy spend his honeymoon in peace? - Chris commented - He did the same thing to me and Trish

- Would you prefer to be fire? - John asked - I need to ask you something - John said and both men looked to him with curiosity - Did any of you talk with Randy? I have been trying to call him but he doesn't answer his cell phone

- No, I haven't talk with him but I have been out - Matt answered

- Well, I talked with him - Chris answered to John's questions - I guess he doesn't want to talk with you because you are dating his ex-girlfriend

- Yeah, any guy likes when his friend dates his ex-girlfriend - Matt said and noticed that John was concern - Cena, you knew she was his ex-girlfriend, right?

- Yeah, I knew it - John replied very quickly "Locker room gossip, how I hate it!" John thought to himself

* * *

**Massachusetts, West Newbury**

Very angry John threw his cell phone to the bedroom bed "I'm going to kill who told to Randy about me and Stace" he thought to himself

- Why you don't have a house here? - Stacy asked to John walking out of the bathroom - You spend as much time here as you spend in Tampa! It would be better if you have house here - Stacy said and grabbed her purse - And before you ask, I don't have any house here because in ten years I didn't come to here even once – walking to the bedroom door she looked behind and noticed that John wasn't paying attention to her - Did you listen a word of what I say? - Stacy questioned John but he didn't answer - Cena! - the blonde woman yelled and John looked to her confuse - Did you hear what I said?

- I'm sorry…I was thinking in something - John excused himself and walked to her side - Can we go?

- No…I need to go to the bathroom - Stacy said and walked once again to the bathroom. John closed the door again and went to pick up his cell phone. He laid in the bed very concern "How am I going to tell her that Randy already knows about us and it wasn't me the one who told him" John thought to himself and looked to the bathroom where Stacy was. Some moments after Stacy walked out of there

- We can go - Stacy said and walked to the door again and opened again. In the moment she opened it, other person was going to knocking it

- I guess you and my brother backed - Matt, John's older brother, said looking to Stacy very surprise. Hearing Matt's voice John walked to the door

- What are you doing here? - John asked very surprise to his brother - How the hell you knew I was here?

- I forgot to tell you, my girlfriend works here - Matt answered to John's question - She called me and told me you were here! - Matt said and looked to Stacy - She just didn't tell me you had company

- Hi Matt - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face. She looked to Matt and then to John - I guess you two must want to talk…Well, we meet later - Stacy said and kissed John's cheek - Nice to see you - she said looking to Matt and then walked out of the hotel bedroom

- You could have called me - John said letting Matt enter in the bedroom

- Well, I would have called you if I knew you had company - Matt replied - What are you doing with her?

- What? - John asked confuse with his brother question. Why would Matt ask him that?

- Well, when you broke up with her some years ago, I remember what you said - Matt replied. It wasn't only Matt who remembered, John remembered too - You insulted her, you said you didn't want to see her at your front anymore…

- I know - John said interrupting Matt. John stayed mad with Stacy for she left him without let him explain what really happened and for not answer to his calls. He knew he didn't mean to say those things, in fact, he was sure that if Stacy had backed ten years ago he would want to see her

- Do you want to go drink something? - Matt asked to John

- Sure - John answered. Grabbing his coat, John and his brother walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"I accepted to come with him and now I'm walking alone in West Newbury streets" Stacy thought to herself. How she hated be in there, and most important, how she hated to be in there alone

- Stacy - she heard a voice calling her. She turned around and saw Sarah. Very quickly she putted a smile in her friend

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked to Sarah - Weren't you in Canada?

- Yes, but I decided to do a quickly visit to my parents - Sarah answered with a smile in her face - Oh, and I'm going to meet James…He is waiting for me…Why don't you come too? - Sarah invited Stacy

"Why not?" Stacy thought to herself. She would feel a lot better being in this town with someone she knew than alone - Sure - Stacy said accepting Sarah's invite

- So, we are going to meet James at the hospital - Sarah said and the two women started walking to the town hospital

* * *

When the two arrived to the hospital, they saw James talking with other doctor outside of the building. The two women walked to them with smiles in their faces

- Hi - Sarah said to her long time friend - I found Stacy and I invited her to come with us - Sarah looked to the doctor who was at James' side - Hi!

- Oh, sorry…I forgot to present you - James said very quickly - These are my friends Sarah and Stacy. We met in high school! This is Noah, he works with me"Noah?" Stacy thought to herself and looked with a lot of attention to the man who was at James' side "No way!" she thought to herself losing her smile. She knew Noah, in fact she knew him very well. Stacy had met Noah when was in the university. The two had dated but it didn't work. Why? Stacy did a big mistake, when he said he loved her. She didn't say "I love you too" or "I love you too Noah", she committed the mistake of saying "I love you too John". After that he thought she was cheating on him and broke up the things

- Nice to meet Sarah - Noah said and then looked to Stacy - Nice to see you again Stacy

- You already know each other? - James asked very surprise

- We studied in the same university - Stacy answered. She didn't want anything more to be revealed. She hoped Noah wanted the same thing than her.

- James, can we go now? - Sarah said and putted a smile in her face - I have a flight to catch at midnight! I need to be back to Canada in the morning

- Sure - James said and looked to Noah - Do you want to come with us?

Stacy hoped him to say no, but to her back luck he said yes. "There is the reason why I don't like to come to here" the woman thought to herself and did everything to not lose the smile that was in her face

- How did you meet each other? - Sarah whispered to Stacy

- I was in the second year, he was in his last year - Stacy whispered back - Our friends presented us and we become friends - Stacy bit her lip "Please don't tell anything" she thought looking to Noah - To where are we going? - Stacy asked to Sarah

- Well, James told me that there is a place in the town were people who studied with us use to meet - Sarah answered - James told me we were going to there

"It must be the same place Emma talked about" Stacy thought to herself and then looked to her cell phone. "Please John, call me…I need to get out of here"

* * *

- Why the hell did you bring me here? - John asked to Matt. He knew he had a big chance to found Liz in there and the last thing he wanted was problems with Stacy. If the tall woman heard that he and Liz had been in the same place she would kick his ass.

- You like to come here - Matt replied and the two sat around a table in the corner. The waitress came to their side and they made their requests. Some moments after, she backed with the drinks and putted them in the table - Thanks - Matt said and then the woman left - Why did you get a girlfriend when you could have any woman you wanted? Did you notice how the waitress looked to you?

- I even looked to her - John answered - So, how is family?

- Crazy like always - Matt replied and drunk a little of his beer - Just this week Mom decided to change the decoration and made Dad threw half of his things to the trash…I fell pity for the ones who still living with her – Matt said. He was talking about his two younger brothers

- You feel pity? - John asked with sarcasm. Matt would never fell pity for his younger brothers - Do you think I believe in that? - John asked and in that moment heard the front door behind him being open

- Looks a like your precious is here - Matt said and John looked to him confuse. Turning around he saw Stacy entering with other three persons. He knew James and Sarah, but he didn't know who was the other guy - Aren't you going to say hi? - Matt asked but John didn't answer him

* * *

- I need to back to the hotel in half hour - Stacy said sitting around a table with the other three persons - I have a flight to catch too

- How do you survive going from a place to another everyday? - Sarah asked

- It is worth - Stacy answered with a smile in her face and in that moment the waitress came to their table. After they ordered something they started talking about medicine. Stacy decided to keep her mouth shut. She had quit from the university in the end of her second year and didn't understand half of the things they were saying. Looking around a little uncomfortable, she saw John and Matt in the other side of the room. A little smile appeared in her lips when she saw him but very quickly it vanish when she heard what James just said to Sarah

- Are you serious? - Sarah asked very surprise

- Yes - James answered - Liz appeared in there and her doctor sent her to make exams to see if she was pregnant

- Who would be the father? - Sarah asked with curiosity

- Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom - Stacy said and left the table but she could heard what James answered to Sarah. "I heard wrong" she thought to herself walking to the bathroom without turn behind. How could he say John's name? John and Liz didn't have anything with each other. Closing the bathroom door she looked to the mirror. He was dating her, he said he never cheated on her, it was only a rumour because people saw them talking with each other in the Class Reunion. Just the idea of those two together was making Stacy feeling nauseous. Feeling awful she ran to one of the toilets and threw up

* * *

- Well, I need to go - Matt said to big brother and hung up his cell phone - Someone here has to work

- You wouldn't survive if you had my schedule - John replied

- Who knows…Well, you are the richer so you pay - Matt said and grabbed his coat - See you!

- Bye! - John said and watched Matt walking out by the front door. When Matt walked out of there he looked to the place where Stacy was some moments ago, but didn't see her in there. "Maybe she already left" John thought to himself and walked to the balcony to pay the bill

* * *

Washing her face, Stacy looked to mirror. She was very pale. "Or I'm getting sick or thinking in Liz makes me sick" Stacy thought to herself and heard the door behind her slam. She turned around to see who entered. At her front she had Liz. "Just my luck" she thought and noticed that Liz had already noticed her presence in the bathroom

- What are you doing here? - Liz asked a little mad for see Stacy. Liz heard that Stacy had gone to the class reunion but she hadn't see her in there

- The bathroom is public - Stacy replied. She couldn't handle change a word with Liz. Without say anything more she walked to the front door but something stopped and she turned around to Liz

- Did you forget something book worm? - Liz asked with a malicious smile in her face while was changing her makeup - Do you have something to say or are you going to stay staring at me? - Stacy didn't answer. How could Liz be such a bitch? - I don't know how someone like you is in the wrestling business

- And I don't know how someone like you will be a mother - Stacy replied and putted her hand in the knob ready to walk out from the bathroom but Liz's voice stopped her

- You heard the rumours too? - Liz said without took the eyes from her image in the mirror - For god sake, can't a woman go to the hospital because is sick that everyone will think that she is pregnant? - she turned around to Stacy - Well, I made some exams but looks a like it was negative!

- You don't need to explain me anything - Stacy said and walked out of the bathroom just to see John walking out from there. She walked to the table where Sarah and the others were - I need to go - Stacy said and grabbed her purse - Nice to see you! - without wait for them to say something Stacy walked out of the building. To her surprise when she arrived to the outside someone grabbed her and pushed her and the two stayed face-to-face - Never more do that - Stacy said when noticed it was John - You scared me

- Sorry - John excused himself and kissed her - I thought you had already walked out

- Well, I went to the bathroom - Stacy replied "I guess I'm living my life in the bathroom in the last weeks" Stacy thought to herself. Looking to the town park a smile appeared in her face and John noticed. He looked to the same place to where she was looking and then looked to her

- Do you want to take a walk with me? - John proposed her and saw a big smile appeared in her face - The park is a nice place

- I would love to take a walk with you - Stacy said and putted her arm around his - I still remembering the last time I have been in this place - John looked to her and saw she lost her smile. He was sure that last time she had been in there was when she caught Liz kissing him. It was when they broke up - At least this time will be better!

- I wanted to ask you something - John said trying to avoid talk about what happened in that place ten years ago. Stacy looked to him with curiosity - How many time have we been together? - John asked and she looked to him confuse - Please, answer

- We have been together for the past five, almost six months - Stacy answered confuse with such questions - Why?

- I was thinking we could move in together - John said - You know, buy a house, pack our things…you could decided the decoration

- You want us to live together? - Stacy asked with a big smile in her face - Buy a house and live together? I though you loved your house

- Tampa isn't such a nice place after all - John replied and stopped walking. He turned to her and his baby blue eyes stayed looking to hers - And you asked me why I didn't have a house around here, maybe is time for that

- You heard me - Stacy said surprise - Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad to live with you and Boston is a nice place to have a house

- Why you don't say, yes I would love to live with you? - John said

- Yes, I would love to live with you - Stacy repeated him and then kissed him in the lips - I think next year will be great!

- I think we think the same thing - John said and kissed her back

* * *

**So, in this chapter you learnt that Stacy's old boyfriend works in West Newbury and that she always loved John...C'mon she said to the man "I love you too John" when his name was other...**

**Oh, and what is going on with Stacy? If you read the details you will know...**

**Next Chapter Summary: Happy New Year!!!**

**REVIEW...SIX REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi!!!! I hope everyone liked the last chapter...but I hope you like more this chapter, well, I think you will like this chapter more than you like the other...**

**First of all I want to thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****MrsRKOCena****, ****ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****cenationandjames54**** and ****CountryGirl8**** for the six reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter too!!! **

**Chapter Summary: New Year's Eve...**

* * *

It was Christmas' week in WWE. The girls were getting ready to have the annual Santa Little Helpers Match.

- You need to be ready in five minutes - one man said from the other side of the divas' locker room door.

- You will be ready, don't worry - Lisa answered to the man and closed her bag

- I wanted to see if it was him the one who needed to dress these things - Trish commented brushing her hair

- You know, after the match you will need to brush your hair again - Amy said to Trish putting her hair in a ponytail

- How much time do we have until the beginning of the match? - Stacy asked walking out from the bathroom

- Five minutes - Trish answered to the tall diva

- I'll be right back - Stacy said and walked out of the women' locker room. She didn't know why, but she was starving. She needed to eat something before enter in that ring. When she finally arrived to the catering zone, Stacy looked to the food. Looking to the food very quickly lost the appetite. Looking to the food she started feeling nauseous. She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. "I'm getting sick" she thought to herself and drank a little of water. Sitting in one of chairs she closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of nauseas disappear. Stacy didn't have too much time to get better because some minutes later she heard the other girls calling for her. It was their time to enter in the ring. "I hope anything bad happens" Stacy thought to herself and walked to the other girls' side

- Are you feeling fine? - Amy asked Stacy noticing she was a little pale

- Yes - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face. Before anyone could ask her something more her song started - Is better I go - Stacy said and walked to the ring

- She looked too pale - Trish commented

- Maybe she is getting some cold - Amy said and in that moment her music started - Well, see you in the ring! - with those words Amy walked to the ring too, leaving Trish alone waiting for her turn to go to the ring, for then the match start.

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

Everyone from the two rosters had decided to prepare a New Year's Eve Party. They had decided that the party would be in the WWE Main building. Vince decided to give them authorization to make the party in there because he thought it would be a great idea to have his superstars and divas reunited.

- I don't understand how women can get so much time to get ready - John commented while was waiting for Stacy in front of their bedroom door. He was in the hall, talking with Matt and Chris who were waiting for their wives.

- Just an advice - Chris said when saw John putting his hand on the knob - Don't say to her that she is late because a shoe will fly to your head

- Don't tell me Trish already did that to you - Matt asked laughing

- Well, I entered in the room saying we were late and she threw me a shoe asking if I thought if those things were easy to put on - Chris answered - After that, I decided that I would prefer to wait than have a shoe flying to my head

- I'll try my luck - John said and entered in the bedroom leaving the other two men behind. In that moment Randy was passing in the hall and saw Matt and Chris

- Waiting for the ladies? - Randy asked and stopped at their side - You know, something great about being single, you don't need to wait for anyone

- Do you want to know something great about being married? - Chris asked and Randy looked to him waiting for him to answer - You can get laid all the nights without care if next morning you will need to run from the bedroom to not give to the girl your cell phone number

- Well, if you are smart enough you fake you are sleeping and wait for the girl to get out of the room - Randy replied

- Looks alike we finally found out what he does and what John used to do - Chris commented and then saw how serious Randy became when he talked about John

- John has been trying to talk with you - Matt said - Did you two already talk with each other? -

Randy waited some time to say something. He had been avoiding talk with John since found out he and Stacy were together. What kind of friend would date his best friend ex-girlfriend?

* * *

When John entered in the bedroom saw that Stacy was already ready, but the young woman was laid in the bed

- Stace, if you aren't going to a doctor alone, you can be sure I'm going to drag you to there - John said and sat at her side

- I'm not sick - Stacy replied and looked to her boyfriend - I'm just tired! It had been a long time since the last time I rested

He knew she was lying to him. Or she was hiding what was going on with her or she didn't have any of what was going on and wasn't doing anything to find out.

- Are you ready? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her - If you want to stay, we can stay…

- No - Stacy said very quickly and sat in the bed - I'm fine! I'm going to grab my jacket and we can go!

"What is going on with you?" John thought to himself looking to Stacy

* * *

The most of the WWE employers were already in the salon where the party was going to happen. It had already passed some hours, and Stacy had spent all of them sat in her place around table. In that moment she was feeling exhausted and she didn't have idea why she was feeling like that.

- Do you want to go? - John asked Stacy seeing how tired she was

- No, Cena, I want to stay here - Stacy said a little mad. She knew she didn't have any reason to stay mad with him because he was only concern with her, but she didn't want him to stay concern with her. In the last couple of weeks she used to get mad with him without any reason - Can you get me something to drink? - Stacy asked with a little smile in her face

- Sure - John said and kissed her forehead and then went to pick up something to his girlfriend drink. While he was walking to there, John saw Randy. "I need to talk with him" John thought to himself and walked to Randy - Hi - John said and Randy looked to him - Long time…Why didn't you answer your cell phone? I have been trying to talk with you

- I changed my number - Randy lied and John knew it very well, it would be easier if Randy said that didn't want to talk with him - What did you want? - Randy asked

- It is about Stacy - John said and saw that Randy was looking to him a little mad "He is going to punch me" John thought to himself - We have been seeing each other

- And what do I have to do with it? - Randy asked very quickly and putted a fake smile in his face

- You dated her - John replied noticing something was wrong but decided to ignore it - I thought you would care - John said "Well, I know you care" John thought to himself

- You thought wrong - Randy said - I'm happy for you…Well, is better I go! I have someone waiting for me! - without say anything more Randy left John behind looking to him. John knew what Randy just said was a lie. Looking to Stacy he remembered that she asked him for a drink. Picking up something to Stacy drink he walked to her and sat at her side

- There you have - John said with a smile in his face and gave the drink to Stacy - It doesn't have alcohol…I thought it would be better for you!

- Thanks - Stacy said and kissed his lips - I saw you with Randy...What did he say?

- Everything is fine for him - John said. He was lying and at the same not. Randy said that everything was fine for him, but John knew he lied. It would be lot better if Stacy didn't know what was going on, especially now that she looked sick. - Stace, you have no idea how I'm concern with you…You look sick

- I swear I'm fine! I'm not sick - Stacy replied and drank the orange juice he brought to her - I promise you: tomorrow morning I'll go to a doctor - Stacy said and saw a smile in his face - You could invite me to dance

- Did you already forget what happened last time we danced together? - John asked. Last time the two danced together was in the Homecoming Prom and he had tread on her feet.

- I'm sure you improved...- Stacy replied and putted the drink in the table. Grabbing his hand, she pushed him to the dance floor.

* * *

- John is dancing? - Matt asked very surprise looking to John - He never danced in his life

- Well, until now he never had a reason to dance - Amy said to her husband - Now he has one

- We bought the drinks - Trish said and gave one of the champagne glasses to Amy and other to Matt. Chris gave one of the glasses to Trish

- Only one minute to the midnight - Chris commented looking to his clock and then looked to the dance floor - John is dancing? - Chris asked very surprise looking to his friend - What the hell did I lose?

* * *

Stacy wrapped her arms around John' neck and a little smile crossed her face looking to him

- Am I dancing so bad? - John asked. He was sure he had already tread on her feet at least five times, but she didn't say anything

- No - Stacy answered - I never thought I would ever back with you! I never imagined us together once again…- Stacy confessed - I'm so happy for being with you again…

- I'm happy for being with you too - John said and kissed her lips - These last months at your side have been amazing - with those words he made her blush. Getting closed of her check he kissed it - I love when you blush but you need to stop with that

- I already told you…It is hard for me to not blush when you are at my side - Stacy replied getting closer of him and in that moment people started the decreasing count - Do you have something to tell me?

- I love you Stacy Keibler - John said with a big smile in his face

- I love you too, John Cena - Stacy said with a big smile in her face too

- 3…2…1…0 - everyone yelled. John pushed Stacy closer of him and kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion. When they break apart Stacy laid her head on his should - I love you - Stacy whispered to herself but John heard. A little smile crossed his face with those words

Randy who was looking to the two looked to his champagne glass and let it fell to the floor. Broking the glass in pieces he walked out of the salon very mad. How could John do such thing to him? He had present Stacy to him! He stole him Stacy!

"This isn't going to stay like this" Randy though to himself

* * *

After the end of the party, everyone left the building to their hotel rooms or to their houses. John was waiting for Stacy in the building front door. She had gone back to pick her jacket. She had forgotten it in the salon. Going up the stairs, she entered in the salon and saw her jacket in one of the chairs. Dressing it, she was ready to walk out of the room but something stopped. She heard a familiar voice behind her

- How was the beginning of the year for you? - Randy asked walking to her

- It was nice - Stacy answered putting a smile in her face - Well, have a nice night - she said and continued walking. She heard him following her. Arriving to the stairs she turned around and stayed face-to-face with Randy. She could see madness in his eyes. A wave of fear spread in her body - Do you want something? - Stacy stuttered

- What does he have that I don't? - Randy asked grabbing her two arms. "My heart" Stacy thought to herself but didn't have the courage to answer him. She decided to not answer him and felt him grabbing her arms - You are hurting me!

- Why did you break up with me? - Randy asked without care if he was hurting her or not. He was full of rage for what she did to him - Why did you change me for him? Did you use me to stay with him? Was it a plan?

- Randy stop - Stacy said without know what to do - I'm sorry, but the things between us weren't working

- Why weren't working? - Randy asked her but once again Stacy preferred to not answer - Why the things didn't work between us? - Randy asked once again

- Let me go - Stacy said even more scared. She was praying for someone to appear. She had the feeling that something wrong would happen

- Answer me - Randy yelling. Leaving her arms he pushed her behind. Tripping in the stairs, Stacy fell to the floor and rolled by the stairs. Randy looked to Stacy's body in the cold floor and then walked out of there without help her.

- Stace - she heard John's voice before passing out - Stace - John said once again and ran to her. Knelling at her side John looked around to see if saw someone "What happened?" John thought to himself - Stace - he whispered and then realized that she had blood on her. Grabbing his cell phone he called for help - Hold on - John whispered to Stacy

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**Read next chapter to know if Stacy is going to be alright...**

**REVIEW...SEVEN REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW CHPATER UP!!!! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I went to a birhtday party and when I backed home it was already too late...**

**Thanks to everyone to read last chapter and thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****MrsRKOCena****, ****cenationandjames54****, waves of rage, ****taker43****, ****CountryGirl8**** and ****-Straightedge-4-Lyfe-**** for the reviews...They mean a lot!**

**Hope everyone enjoyes this chapter...You will finally know if Stacy is alright..**

**READ and REVIEW!!! FIVE REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING!!!! **

* * *

"Where am I?" Stacy thought to herself opening her eyes. She was lay in a hospital bed. Looking to her side she saw John sat in a chair sleeping "Why am I in the hospital?" Sitting in the bed she felt a major pain in her body. Without handle to be sat, she laid again the bed. Some moments later a nurse entered in the room

- I didn't know you had already woke up - the nurse said with a little smile in her face - I'm going to call the doctor - the woman said and walked out of the room

- John - Stacy said with a fragile voice hoping him to wake up - John - she said once again and saw him moving - John - she said for the third time and saw him opening his eyes. Seeing Stacy already woke up, John jumped from the chair and approached from her - Hi - Stacy said putting a little smile in her face

- Hi - John said with a smile in his face too. In his eyes, she could see he spent the entire night woke up - How are you feeling?

- Tired - Stacy answered - Did they tell you something?

- No - John answered and held her hand – I tried to know what was going on, but they said they couldn't tell me anything because I'm not from the family - John explained to her - I'm only here because one of the nurses knew who I was and let me enter

In that moment the doctor entered in the bedroom and looked to Stacy and then to John - Good morning - the man said

- How is she? - John asked. It was the same man who refused to tell him what was going on with Stacy last night. The man looked to John once again. He couldn't tell John what was going on with Stacy

- He is my fiancé - Stacy lied and John looked to her. She knew if said he was her fiancé he could stay in the room

- I'm sorry for what happened last night - the doctor said to John who ignored his excuses. In that moment he only wanted to know how was Stacy - I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry for you lost…Last night we did everything we could do to save the fetus, but when you arrived here it was already too late

- What? - Stacy stuttered very surprise with what the man had just told her. John held Stacy's hand with more strength. She wasn't the only who wasn't believing in what the doctor was saying, he wasn't believing too

- I thought you knew - the doctor said - You were two months pregnant! Last night you suffered a miscarriage

Noticing how shocked Stacy was, John looked to the man - Can you just leave us some moments alone? - John asked and he nodded with his head. John was shocked with what happened too, but he could notice Stacy was more than him. When the man walked out of the room, John looked to Stacy - Stace - he said

- No - Stacy very quickly. She didn't want him to say anything. She should have known about the pregnancy. She had two reasons to know about it: First, she studied it when she was in her second year of university. During the past weeks she had all the symptoms. She was always tired, going to the bathroom and once end up throwing up. She thought it was because of the stress, but how could the stress made her feel nauseous during two weeks? The second reason? Well, she preferred to keep it for herself

- Stace - John said once again, but she ignored him - You didn't know about it, right? - John asked and she looked to him very mad

- Yes Cena, I knew I was pregnant and I decided to keep it to myself waiting for someone to make me lost it - Stacy replied very mad with what he just asked. John looked to her very surprise "Someone made you lost it?" he thought to himself. He thought she had fallen from the stairs not that someone pushed her - No, Cena, I didn't know!

- Do you know who did this to you? - John asked

- No - Stacy answered without blink and he stayed looking to her. She knew he knew she was lying, but, no way, she was going to tell him about Randy - John, just leave me alone! - with those words she turned to the other side to not have to face him

- Stace, you need to tell me who did this to you - John said and waited for an answer but Stacy didn't open her mouth - Stace - John said and sat in the bed - I'm feeling the same you are feeling right now

- I'm the one who lost it, not you - Stacy said with tears running from her eyes and looked to him - I'm sorry - Stacy said

- Don't say sorry - John said hugging her and more tears started running from her eyes - It wasn't your fault! - John comforted her - Stace, do you know who did this to you? Please, Stace tell me what happened

- I went to pick up my jacket. We talked with each other and when I was leaving to meet you in the car he followed me and started yelling. He grabbed my arm and yelled again and then let me go…I fell from the stairs…I don't know if he did it on purpose or not - Stacy explained without say who threw her from the stairs

- Tell me who was - John said. He was sure he knew who did it. Only WWE employers were in the party - Stace, tell me who was, right now - John demanded getting angry. She needed to tell him

- It was Randy - Stacy said in a whisper and then saw the way how John was looking to her. She could see by his eyes he wanted to kill Randy - I'm sure he didn't want to do it - Stacy said, but she wasn't sure of it. She remembered the madness in Randy's eyes in the past night. John didn't say anything, just stayed looking to her. If Randy was at his front in that moment he would kill him. He could be mad for him and Stacy being together, but he crossed the line. How dare him to push Stacy from the stairs? How could Randy make her lost their baby?

- Don't try to excuse him - John said putting on his feet and walked to the bedroom door.

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked concern with what he would do. "I hope he isn't going after Randy" she thought to herself

- I'm going to call Vince saying we will not be able to appear this night - John answered and walked out of the room. He wanted to go after Randy, but he thought it would better easy down for some moments or he could end up making a big mistake.

"Why did I tell him?" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment saw the doctor entering in the room

- Do you have any questions? - the man asked to the young woman

- Are you sure I was pregnant? - Stacy asked cleaning the tears that were in her face. She knew which the answer was, but she needed to be sure

- Yes - the doctor answered to Stacy's question - What happened with you last night Miss, only made you lost the baby! If you haven't lost the fetus you would walk out from the hospital this afternoon…

- How much time will I need to stay? - Stacy asked

- You will need to stay this night here in observation, we want to be sure that everything is fine with you - he informed her - And for the rest of week you will need to rest! I know in which kind of activity you are involved, is better you ask for some time to rest - "Like, Vince is going to let me rest" Stacy thought to herself when heard the doctor saying such words - A nurse will appear here to give your medication and if you need someone to talk about what happened we have excellent psychiatrists. I hope you get better - the doctor said and walked out of the room leaving Stacy alone.

Looking around, Stacy saw her file on the other side of the room. Feeling a lot of pain all over her body, she putted her feet on the floor and walked to the file. Sitting in the chairs she picked up the file and opened it. Full of curiosity she started reading it

"The patient was found unconscious. Any signal of concussions or any broke bone…Suffered a miscarriage….Lost too much blood…Information to give to the patient: In a next pregnancy the patient will need to be observed weekly during the first months. The baby can born three to two months before the time" Stacy read to herself and putted the file where it was "Oh my god" she thought to herself and in that moment saw John backing to the room. Looking to him, she saw that he was calmer

- What are you doing? - John asked concern - You shouldn't get out of the bed

- I know - Stacy replied and looked to the file. No way was she going to tell him what her file said - Can you help me back to the bed? - Stacy asked and putted a smile in her face. John carried her and putted her in the bed - What did Vince say?

- I convinced him to give you the rest of the week - John answered sitting at her side - I'll need to back tomorrow or he kicks my ass

- What are you going to do? - Stacy asked referring about Randy - Please, don't do anything stupid!

- Stupid? - John asked with sarcasm - Randy, pushed you from the stairs and made you lost our baby…You can be sure I'm going to do something stupid

- John, I don't want anyone to know about this - Stacy said and John looked to her surprise - I don't want anyone to know about the baby! You can kick Randy's ass but don't say anything about the baby

John didn't understand why she was asking in that. - Why? - John asked - Why don't you want anyone to know about the baby?

- I don't want anyone to feel pity for me - Stacy answered and laid her head in his chest - I want it to stay between us! No one needs to know about the miscarriage! Promise me you aren't going to tell to anyone

- I promise - John said caressed her hair. If it was what she wanted, it would be what he would do - So, I'm your fiancé? - John asked and saw a smile appearing in her face - Do you want me to ask you to marry me? - John asked. After what happened last night, he didn't want to lose her anymore. If she said yes, he would buy a ring and make her the question

- Not for now…maybe in my birthday - Stacy answered joking without notice he was serious "So, in your birthday it will be" John thought to himself and pushed her close to him - I love you - Stacy said in a whisper

- I love you too - John replied with a smile in his lips

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter...Poor John and Stacy they lost their baby...Looks a like Stacy wasn't getting sick, she was pregnant..**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...I'm trying to improve but sometimes the setnces look fine to me, but they aren't...**

**Once again REVIEW!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HI EVERYONE!!!! New chapter up...I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. In this moment, I think everyone hates Randy for what he did...Poor John and Stacy :( I know you want to see John hitting Randy but you will have to wait a little...**

**Well, thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****taker43****, ****MrsRKOCena**** and ****CountryGirl8**** for the reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter too...**

**Read and Review...SEVEN REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING!!!!**

* * *

**Next Day**

John had already left to the next house show, while Stacy was staying some more hours in the hospital to the final observations. Sat in the bed already dress, Stacy was waiting for the results

- May I? - she heard a familiar voice in the door. Stacy didn't know if should smile or not. It was her mother who was at the door

- Hi - Stacy said putting a smile in her face, without know what to do. Last time they talked with each other Stacy had told her things she had promise to hide forever from the ones she loved - What are you doing here?

- I heard you were in the hospital…I made some calls and I finally found out you were here - Ellen answered and sat at Stacy's side - Why didn't you call me?

- They didn't let me use my cell phone - Stacy lied to her mother - And they didn't let me get out of the room - Stacy said and smile appeared in her face. It was John who didn't let her get out of the room

- What happened? - Ellen asked Stacy who stayed without know what to answer. Ellen was a nurse and she wasn't dumb. If Stacy wanted to keep to herself what happened in the previous days, she needed to make up an excuse.

- I passed out and they wanted me to stay in the hospital - Stacy answered and bit her lip - They didn't know why I passed out

- Do they already know? - Ellen asked concern

- Yes, it was because of something stupid - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - They told me the results in the middle of the morning

- So much time? - Ellen asked very surprise. How could Stacy lie to a woman who worked in a hospital and knew how it worked?

- They had a lot of work - Stacy replied and putted a smile in her face but in that moment felt some pain in her belly. Without lose the smile from her face, she looked once again to her mother - I'm going to the bathroom - Stacy said and putted on her feet. When she finally gave one step, Stacy started feeling a strong abdominal pain. Ellen noticing that her daughter wasn't feeling fine walked to her. Feeling dizzy, Stacy passed out, but before her body could hit the floor Ellen grabbed her.

- Stacy - Ellen said very concern and then started calling from help. Very quickly a nurse entered in the bedroom and called the doctor who had taken care of Stacy two nights ago.

* * *

- Thanks - John said and hung up his cell phone. After spend hours waiting for Stacy to call him saying that had already left the hospital, he had decided to call her. Only after the same call someone answered the cell phone and it wasn't Stacy, it was Ellen. John had stayed without know what to do during some moments. Last time he and Ellen talked she told him to stay way from Stacy, and now here he was calling to know who she was. To his surprise Ellen was nice to him and told him that Stacy stilled in the hospital because the doctors wanted to be sure that everything was fine with her.

- Hi - he heard Trish's voice and turned around to stay face-to-face with the petit blonde

- Hi - John replied looking to Trish.

- Can you tell me what happened with Stacy? - Trish asked - She didn't appear last night and she isn't here…Did happen something wrong?

He knew he should tell that Stacy was in the hospital but then he would have to tell what happened and then would start thinking in Randy. He didn't understand how he hadn't done anything to Randy after get back to work. Maybe because they were in different towns or maybe because Stacy made him promise he would not do anything. It was being a hard promise to keep. He was sure that in the moment he saw Randy would kick his ass without care about who see it.

- No - John answered - She just had some familiar problem…She will be back in the end of the week

"I really hope she is back in the end of the week or I'm going after Randy for what he did to her" John thought to himself

* * *

Stacy was once again laid in the gurney. After left, the doctor said to her she had fever and needed to stay some more hours in the hospital

- So, are you finally ready to tell me what is going on? - Ellen asked sitting in a chair at Stacy's side

- It isn't anything - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face. The young woman was really pale - I'm fine

- You aren't fine - Ellen replied a little mad with her daughter - If you were fine you wouldn't have passed out some moments ago

- Mom, I'm just tired - Stacy answered - I'm telling the truth

- Stacy I'm your mother you don't need to hide anything from me - Ellen said - I'm not mad with you because of what you did ten years ago

- Why should you get mad with me? - Stacy asked surprise - I didn't do anything wrong ten years ago

- If you hadn't done anything wrong you would have told me truth ten years ago - Ellen replied

- Mom, I want to stay alone - Stacy said to her mother very mad. Ellen stayed in her place without move - Mom, I just lost my baby, now get out of here and leave me alone!

- What? - Ellen whispered surprise

- Get out - Stacy yelled to her mother - Get out of my room!

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Stacy was laid in the bedroom's bed. She was finally back to the road and to her unlucky Vince had decided to put her in a match against Lisa. She stilled with some pain from the miscarriage and wrestle with Lisa had been a hard task to her. In that moment she only wanted to stay in the bed and rest.

Looking to her clock she saw it was midnight. John wasn't with her because the people from the Raw roster had decided to go spend a good time in a night club.

"Just because I need to stay in this bed it doesn't mean he needs to stay here" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment her cell phone rang. Answering it, she saw it was John

- I was thinking in you - Stacy said with a smile in her face

- I was thinking in you too - John said from the other side - So, how are you feeling?

- Fine…A lot better since I got out from that hospital - Stacy answered and remembered the day she got mad with her mother in the hospital. Stacy knew what she did ten years was mistake, but Ellen wouldn't have the right to stay mad with her. What she did ten years ago, it wasn't anything wrong "If it isn't wrong, why you felt it is wrong?" Stacy thought to herself - So, having fun?

- It would a lot better if you were here - John said

- Don't worry…I'll be waiting for you here - Stacy said - Now, if you don't mind I need to sleep

- See you later - John said

- Bye - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone. "What will happen when he sees Randy?" Stacy thought to herself. She made him promise he wouldn't do anything stupid, but she was sure John would do it "Why my life needs to be so complicated?" she asked to herself

* * *

**You are full of curiosity to know what happened ten years ago, right? Well, I have sad news: You will only found out in the last chapters of this story...Stacy is mad with Ellen...and Ellen knows Stacy was pregnant...I hope you liked this chapter...**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes!!!**

**Don't forget: SEVEN REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Thanks to waves of rage, Wolfgirl77769, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****MrsRKOCena**** and ****taker43**** for the reviews and thanks too to everyone who read last chapter...YOU ROCK!!!!**

**I hope everyone liked last chapter and I hope you like this one too...I think this is one of the biggest chapters until now...**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

It was New Year's Revolution and Stacy was starting a new angle on Raw. This time she was going to work with Masters. She would be her manager, but against her will. At this point she wasn't only against her will in the show but out of the show too.

Master could be a nice guy when the cameras disappeared, but he was to self centred on him to Stacy's taste.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Stacy thought to herself watching the match that was happening from the outside of ring. It was the Elimination Chamber Match and it was being a difficult match to her…Why? Well, she needed to stay concern with Masters but quickly she stayed concern with John than with him.

The match was almost in the end. Only John, Carlito and Masters stilled inside the chamber. Stacy knew it was all scripted but having her boyfriend being thrown against the metal structure wasn't making her easy down.

Finally Master got eliminated and then the two walked back to backstage. Stacy walked to one of the TVs to see the rest of the match.

- It is all scripted - Stacy' heard a voice behind her. Turning around she stayed face-to-face with Lisa - You know it, right?

- I know…but it is only scripted who is going to win, not how they will stay in the end of the match - Stacy answered and bit her lip when saw John had blood "I'm going to kill him" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- Oh my god, would it be so hard for you have look out? - Stacy questioned John who looked to her confuse - Head open? For god sake

- I'm alive, Keibler - John replied. The couple was in the ward - It doesn't hurt how much you are thinking

- I hate when you don't take the things serious - Stacy whispered but John heard it

- Well, I hate the fact I can't hit Randy for what he did to you one month ago - John replied and Stacy looked to him a little mad. If the eyes could kill he would be death.

- Talking about that - Stacy said and sat at John's side - Next month the two rosters will reunite in Royal Rumble and I would love if you didn't hit Randy

- We will see it - John whispered and Stacy hit him in the arm and in that moment a physiotherapist entered in the ward

- I don't think he will recover if you keep hitting him - the man said to Stacy who smiled

- Is better I leave you two alone - Stacy said and kissed John's cheek - See you later - with those words the WWE diva walked out from the ward

"She will kill me if I touch Randy" John thought to himself

* * *

**Next Day**

- Tomorrow? - Stacy asked a little surprise. It was supposed Stacy go to the hospital to make some exams to see if everything was fine with her. She really needed to do those exams, in the past month she used to feel some abdominal pains - I don't know if I can go tomorrow…

- Stacy, be ready in two minutes - a member from the crew said to Stacy

- I need to go - Stacy said and hung up the cell and then walked to the gorilla waiting for her turn - It is the second time I enter in the ring with you…- Stacy said to John who was waiting for his turn too. In that night, John would participate in the Master Lock Challenge

- Well, Vince found out about us…anything can happen now - John said and Stacy looked to him confuse

- What do you mean with that? - Stacy asked but before he could answer Master's song started and Stacy needed to go to the ring

- Good luck - John said and kissed her cheek and then Stacy walked to the ring with Masters "Anything can happen?" Stacy thought to herself. When she arrived to the ring with masters, the young man grabbed the micro and started talking "I don't want to have a relationship with John on-screen…it would be too weird!" she thought but in that moment a little smile appeared in her face "Maybe it wouldn't…Maybe it would be funny!"

In that moment John's music was heard "Yes, it would be funny" Stacy thought looking to John

* * *

- Because of you I almost lost the challenge - Master yelled to Stacy. They were making a backstage segment

- Because of me? - Stacy asked with a surprise tone in her voice - If I remember I didn't do anything

- Exactly - Masters said - You didn't do anything…You are the worst manager someone could wish for

- So, why did you want me to be your manager? - Stacy asked

- I just hope next week you do something - Master said and Stacy looked to him confuse "Did I forget read the script?" Stacy thought to herself - It will be you and me in that ring

- What? - Stacy stuttered very surprise. She had no idea about what he was talking about - What did you say?

- And is better you pray to not lose because you can be sure you will be next victim of my master lock - he said and with those words walked out leaving a very surprise Stacy behind "In what the hell is Vince thinking?" Stacy thought to herself very concern

* * *

- John I need to talk with you - Stacy said when saw him backstage talking with one member from the production. Grabbing his hand, she pushed him to inside one of the rooms. The room only had some boxes.

- What is? - John asked seeing her a little concern - If it is about Randy, I already promise you I'm not going to hit him, but I don't know if I'll keep my promise when he appears at my front

- I don't want to talk about Randy - Stacy answered very quickly - I have a little question to do to you - she said and John stayed looking to Stacy, waiting her for do the question but Stacy didn't say anything "It will be a stupid question" she thought

- Stace, if you don't make the question I'll not be able to answer you - John said to his girlfriend

- It is usual the scripts don't have all storyline? - Stacy asked and John looked to her confuse. About what was she talking? - My script didn't say anything about a match with Masters….And I can't do it!

- Why can't you do it? - John asked confuse - Stace, I know when you were a kid you didn't believe wrestling was fake, but it is…

- I know it is fake but there is something I should have told you: tomorrow I'm going to the hospital to make more exams because I still have some pains from the miscarriage - Stacy said very quickly to John who stayed looking to her a little mad - I don't know if I'll be able to enter in the ring

- Why the hell don't you talk with the creative team? - John asked "I'm going to kill Randy" John thought

- Because I would have to tell about the baby and I don't want to - Stacy answered to him and bit her lip - I already thought in millions of ways to get out of the match, but none of them is reasonable...John I need you give me an idea - John looked to her. What the hell, was he suppose to do? How she wanted him to have an idea if the only thing he wanted to do was to kill Randy? - Cena - Stacy said and putted with a smile in her face

- You will have to tell Stace - John said to Stacy - There is no way Vince will change the match if you don't give him a good reason…I'll go with you! After tomorrow we will go talk with him! And I'm sure he will do something without reveal what is going on

Stacy stayed looking to John - I just hope you are right because if you aren't I'm going to kill you - Stacy whispered

- You will never kill me - John replied with a smile in his face and pushed her closer to him - You will be ok…- John said and kissed her and in that moment they heard someone opening the door but very quickly the person closed it. They heard the person saying "I'm sorry". John and Stacy looked to each and started laughing "I hope you are right" Stacy thought

* * *

Walking out of the hospital, Stacy entered in the car very mad. The doctor had just told her it was better take some time off. She needed to rest or the abdominal pain wouldn't pass so quickly.

"Just my luck" she thought to herself and grabbed her cell phone and called John. After wait some moments she heard John's voice from the other side - Hi - she said

- What did they tell you? - John asked

- I need to rest or the pain will not pass - Stacy answered - It means I can't enter in the ring

- I already called Vince and he wants to talk with us today, so, is better you go to the main building - John said to Stacy - I'll meet you there

- Fine - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone. She and John where in their day off and both of them had go to place where WWE main building was located. They were in there because Stacy needed to make the exams in the same place where she had been treated when lost the baby.

* * *

- Did you see, it wasn't so hard - John said letting Stacy enter in the hotel bedroom

- It wasn't so hard? - Stacy asked him a little mad and started making her bags. She and John went to talk with Vince and told him what happened one month ago. Sure, they didn't tell him she lost the baby because Randy pushed her from the stairs, but they told him everything. Stacy felt so humiliate: there she was talking with her boss about her miscarriage because he decided he didn't want her to be a manager anymore and wanted to send her to the ring - I never blushed so much in my life - Stacy replied throwing the clothes inside the bag - Don't you get it? It is humiliating for a woman to say that lost a baby…And now most important I'm going to be sent to SmackDown…I loved what he said: "You don't need to worry with the match because you will be sent to SmackDowm until Royal Rumble. I'm going to talk with the creative team and tell them to write a new script" - Stacy imitated Vince and then sat in the bed - I don't want to be sent to SmackDowm…I want to be with you…I have already been eleven years without be at your side…No, I want to be at your side

- Stace, easy down - John said and knelled at her front - The most important thing in this moment is that you will not enter in the ring so soon…and you will only be on SmackDowm until Royal Rumble

"I guess he doesn't remember I'll need to see Randy everyday" Stacy thought to herself but didn't say anything to John - I just hope Vince doesn't say anything

- I'm sure he will not say anything - John said to Stacy with a smile in his face and tried everything to not lost it "Only if he decides to make a big storyline" he thought to himself but didn't reveal it to Stacy. He didn't want her to concern her with anything more. In that moment he only wanted her to rest.

* * *

Stacy was in the women's locker room preparing herself to the later show. She was going to be Teddy's assistant until Royal Rumble. She had the impression she was hiding herself in the locker room, she was trying not to face Randy.

- It will be hard to not face him - Stacy whispered and in that moment heard the door being open. Turning around she saw Randy - Get out of here - Stacy said to him very mad, but he ignored her and stayed leaned on the door looking Stacy- Get the hell out of there!

- Don't tell me you and John broke up? Is that the reason why you are here? - Randy asked with a malicious smile in his face

- Get out of here - Stacy told him once again - You already did too many damages…

- I see you didn't break anything - Randy commented looking to Stacy - Well, I guess you didn't tell John about me

- Oh, in fact I did - Stacy said and Randy lost his smile

- Really? So, why didn't he come after me? - Randy asked walking to her

- Maybe because he isn't a bastard like you - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face - Now, get out of here!

- Bastard? - Randy asked and grabbed Stacy's arm

- Get your hands out of me - Stacy said to Randy trying not show fear

- Well, if I were John you wouldn't say such thing, right? - Randy asked - I really have to know how the things started between you two…John knew you were my ex-girlfriend! I can't believe he preferred you than our friendship

- Well, if your meaning of friendship is to stalk his girlfriend, than you have a strange definition - Stacy replied. She knew she should keep her mouth shut because she was putting Randy even madder

Randy smiled to her and then his lips touched hers - Welcome to SmackDown - Randy said and in that moment walked out of the locker room.

Without take no more, Stacy ran to one of the bathrooms and started crying "It is only one month" she thought to herself and more tears started running from her eyes

* * *

- Why did they send Stacy to there? - Trish asked Amy when the two were getting ready to the house show - She was having a storyline with Masters

- Maybe she and John broke up - Amy said and shared a look with Trish - I said maybe…I think they didn't! But for what I heard she will only stay in there one month, then she will back

- Strange - Trish whispered to herself

* * *

- Why was your girlfriend sent to SmackDown? - Chris asked John sitting at his side - I thought Vince liked you…never thought he would send your girlfriend to other show

- I have no idea why he did that - John answered to Chris - But she will only be there for one month

- Well, is better you ask someone to look after her - Chris said and John looked to him confuse "What the hell are you talking about?" he thought to himself - You don't want other guys to mess with her! You need to ask someone to make sure anyone is flirting or messing with your chick - Chris explained and in that moment John realized something that should have realized sooner: Randy was in there

- Randy - John whispered to himself

- Yeah, you could ask Randy to take care of her, but I don't think it is a good idea. He already dated her - Chris said and looked to John who was walking to his locker room - Where are you going? - Chris yelled but John ignored him

* * *

Stacy was sharing her bedroom with Jillian. After spend the last months sharing a room with John, it was being very weird share the room with other person.

The young woman was sat in her bed watching TV when her cell phone. A little smile appeared in her face when she saw it was John. Grabbing the cell phone she walked to the bathroom. After what happened between her and Randy some hours ago, she really needed to hear John's voice. She couldn't believe Randy had kissed her

- Hi - Stacy said answering the cell phone

- Hi - John said from the other side and Stacy could notice in his voice he was concern - How are you?

- Fine - Stacy answered. For a side she was lying but for the other side she wasn't. It was being a hard day for her but thanks to John's call she was feeling a lot better - I miss you - Stacy said - I'm not used to spend so much time without you

- Stace, did you see Randy? - John asked scaring Stacy a little. Did he know what happened between her and Randy some hours ago?

- Why? - Stacy asked very quickly

- I'm concern - John answered - After what he did to you

- I have been avoiding him - Stacy answered - I only saw him walking to his locker room…anything more! John, I hope you didn't call me to talk about Randy…

"Yes, I did" John thought to himself - Stace, if he tries to hurt you again you need to tell me - John said hoping her to follow his advice

- I'm an adult Cena, I can take care of me - Stacy replied from the other side - Look, if you aren't going to say "I miss you too" or "I love you" or some other romantic sentence, I'm going to get mad with you

- Stace - John said, but she interrupted him

- Yes, I love you too - Stacy said - And I'm looking a teenager counting how many days are left until sees her boyfriend again - Stacy added - Now, do you miss me too?

- I miss you too - John said

- And you…- Stacy said and a smile appeared in John's face

- I love you - John added - I need to go

- Bye - Stacy said with a sweet voice

- Bye - John said and hung up the cell phone. "How am I more concern with Randy now, than I was before call her?" John thought to himself. He knew Stacy and for her don't want to talk about Randy was because something wrong happened "I guess I'm going to use my day off to go see her" John thought and a smile appeared in his face

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Randy is an asshole!!!! He is stalking Stacy...Stacy should have tell John what is going on!!! Well, next chapter John will visit Stacy...Will he find out what is going on?**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes!!!**

**Once again: REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi!!! Sorry for take so long to update a new chapter...Thanks to Wolfgirl77769 and ****MrsRKOCena for the reviews and thanks to all the readers who read it!!! Your reviews meant a lot to me...**

**I guess my story is getting boring, so I'm really sorry for that! I'm doing my best to make this interesting and I'm doing my best to improve my grammar (I know, sometimes it isn't enought and it gets very hard to read what I wrote)**

**Well, hope everyone like this chapter...**

**READ and Review...**

* * *

- What have you done to Vince send you to here during a month? - Melina asked Stacy

- I have no idea - Stacy lied

- Here you have - Jillian said and gave to Melina a bottle of water. Then she sat around the table

- Thanks - Melina said and opened the bottle

- I'm going to change my clothes - Stacy said and walked to the locker room. Stacy didn't make intention of change her clothes in there. She only wanted her bag to then walk out of the building. She wanted distance from Randy. Last time they saw each other he tried to scare her and then kissed her. How she hated that kiss. Grabbing her things she dressed her jacket and then walked to the parking lot.

While she was walking to the car, Stacy started hearing footsteps "Please God, it can't be him" Stacy thought to herself scared. She continued walking trying to ignore the sound behind her. When she was almost arriving to the car, someone grabbed her by her waist. Without wait to see if it was Randy, Stacy with her hit with her bag in the man's head and he let her go

- Damn it Stace - she heard a familiar voice. He was the only who called her Stace

- John? - Stacy asked very surprise and walked to him

- Yes, it is me - John said with his hand on his head - Did you want to kill me? - John asked with a major pain in his head. Very mad Stacy hit him in his arm - What was that for?

- You scared me - Stacy replied very mad "I thought you were Randy" she thought getting even more mad - What did you think? Follow me in the middle of the night?

- Well, I called you, but you didn't hear me - John explained and she looked to him confuse - Well, I was backstage and I saw you walking to the parking lot and I called you - John said and she hit him again - Why did you hit me again?

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked ignoring his question

- Well, I came to see you…I missed you - John said with a smile in his face and tried to kiss her but she stopped him

- I don't believe in you - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - Tell me Cena, what are you doing her?

- Fine, I came to see if it was everything fine with you…You looked strange last time we talked - John answered "I came to see if Randy didn't do anything to you"

- You want to know if Randy did something to me, right? - Stacy asked but John didn't answer. His silence was the only answer she needed - No, he didn't…Like I told you I only saw him walking to his locker room

- Did you know it is natural your boyfriend to get concern after what happened? - John asked Stacy

- Did you know I don't want my boyfriend to be fired because started a fight with one of his co-workers? - Stacy asked him - Look Cena, if you just came to check if Randy didn't do anything to me is better you enter in the plane and back to where the hell you need to back

- Well, I'm not going anywhere with you mad with me - John replied "If I'm concern with her she gets mad, if I'm not concern with her she gets mad too" he thought to himself looking to the blonde - Look, I came to see if Randy didn't hurt you again, but I came here too because I miss you

- Now, you are just trying to excuse yourself because you don't want me to get mad with you - Stacy replied and in that moment saw Randy walking to the parking lot with some other wrestlers "Is better I get John out of here before he sees Randy" Stacy thought and a smile appeared in her face

- I have no idea if you are mad with me or not - John said looking to Stacy "Women are strange creatures…even the ones we meet in the childhood" John thought to himself

- But you can make it up for me - Stacy said and grabbed his arm and started pushing him out of there - You can take me to dinner…a nice, sweet and romantic dinner - Stacy stated and looked to John who was looking to her confuse - Here you have the car keys

- To where do you want to go? - John asked "Why hormones have such effect on women?" he thought when the two entered in the car

* * *

"One more week to Royal Rumble…Then I'm free" Stacy thought to herself walking out of her hotel bedroom

- I have been looking for you - she heard Randy's voice behind her. Turning around she stayed face-to-face with him - I heard Cena was here some weeks ago! Thanks to you he doesn't say to his friends anymore

- I don't think you are his friend - Stacy replied

- You know you should stop answering me - Randy advised Stacy - I hate when you answer me…You should keep your mouth close and wish I leave you alone - Randy touched, with his hand, on Stacy's check who turned around her face. A malicious smile appeared in his face - Have you told John about our kiss? - Randy asked but Stacy didn't answer him. She only wanted to back to her bedroom and lock herself in there until was sure Randy wasn't in there anymore - You know something, Stacy? I love to mess up with your pretty head - with those words once again he kissed Stacy. When they broke apart Stacy slapped him

- Never more kiss me in your life - Stacy said and noticed Randy was going to hit her, but in that moment they heard one of the doors being open. Without say anything Randy walked out of there and Stacy entered in her bedroom. She was happy for her roommate to be in other place. Walking to the bathroom, she locked herself in there "Damn it Stace…you can't let him do this to you" Stacy thought looking to the mirror crying

* * *

Royal Rumble

John was in his bedroom when heard a knock in the door. - I'm coming - John said walking to the door and then opened it. Before he could say something, Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him - Hi to you too - John said when they broke apart

- I have something to tell you - Stacy said without took her arms around his neck - I'm feeling like a teenager! I couldn't wait anymore for this day

- Did you miss me so much? - John asked pushing her behind and closed the door

- No…I just couldn't wait anymore to back to Raw - Stacy answered and kissed him again - Sure, Cena…it was because of you! I don't have anything against my roommate, but I prefer to share a room with you

- We need to be in the arena in three hours - John said to Stacy when the two fell in the bed. Stacy who stayed on top looked to his eyes - If we get late, Vince will kill us

- So, do you want to wait at least seven hours to see me without my clothes? - Stacy asked without stop kissing him "I need to use all my guns to make sure you don't see Randy today" Stacy thought to herself - You want to wait more seven hours after almost a month?

With a quickly move, John rolled, and Stacy stayed under him - I guess we can get late five minutes later - John said and kissed her back

* * *

In the end of the show, John was walking to the men's locker room when saw Randy walking out of there "I can't hit him!" John thought to himself looking to his ex-best friend who walked to his side

- How have you been Cena? - Randy asked John with a cynic smile in his face. John didn't answer - So, why did your girlfriend end up on SmackDown? Are you two mad?

- I'm not going to waste my time with you - John said and turned around "Stacy isn't going to kill me" John thought to himself but then Randy's words called his attention

- If you want to know I took very well care of her…If you want to know her lips have the same taste- Randy said without lose the smile he had on his face

"Stacy will kill me" John thought and turned around

* * *

- It is good to be back - Stacy said to the other divas. She was in the same locker room than Amy, Trish, Candice and Torrie

- C'mon SmackDown locker room isn't so bad - Torrie commented looking to Stacy - I spend the most part of my years working in there

- But Stacy has a reason to don't like SmackDown - Trish said walking to the mirror - Did you forget Cena is here?

- May I ask you why did they send you to SmackDown? - Candice asked Stacy who stayed without know what so say - Cena is one of is biggest superstars…why the hell would he send his girlfriend to other show?

- Vince and the creative team use to do strange things…Before I broke my neck they wanted to separate me and Matt - Amy said and in that moment they hear a knock on the door. All the divas looked to the door

- Come in - Trish said and Maria entered in the locker room

- You have no idea about what happened outside - Maria said sitting in one of the benches. All the divas were looking to her with curiosity - You will not believe who started fighting…

"Oh my god…" Stacy thought to herself very concern "You promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid Cena"

* * *

- What the hell was in your head? - Chris asked John who was sat in one of the benches in the men's locker room - If Vince had appeared in there you and Randy would have been suspended

- I know it - John answered feeling some pain in his abdomen

- I can't believe you and Randy fought because some chick - Chris commented walking from a side to another - I can't believe you two could have lost your job because Stacy

In that moment Matt entered in the locker room - I talked with the people who saw what happened between you and Randy and I asked them to keep it quiet…Vince can't find out - Matt said and sat at John's side - Why did you attack Randy? It was Randy who should have attacked you because you are the one who is with Stacy

- Because…you don't have anything to do with it - John answered his friends "Randy threw Stacy by the stairs and she lost our baby" John thought to himself but no way would he tell it to his friends - Look I'm going to back to the hotel…My day is over for today

* * *

- Your promised me you wouldn't hit him - Stacy said very mad walking from a side to another in the bedroom

- Stace, I'm sure he did your life a living hell in the past weeks - John replied sat in the bed - What the hell did you want me to do? No way would I let him hurt you again

- And thanks to it, you can lose your job if Vince hears what happened - Stacy said and stopped walking - You promised me!

- I tried don't hit him but then he said he kissed you - John said and in that moment Stacy stayed without know what to do - Do you mind explain to me why he kissed you, but you didn't face him during all the month?

- Fine! - Stacy said and sat at his side - Randy came to talk with me and he kissed me…I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad

- I'm not mad because he kissed you - John said - I'm mad because you should have told me Randy threatened you

- No, I shouldn't have told you because I know take care of me - Stacy said very mad to John and walked to the bathroom door and then turned to him - I hope you find the floor comfortable - Stacy informed him with a little smile in her face and then closed the bathroom door

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter...Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes...**

**REVIEW!!! (Hope have more reviews than last chapter) **

**:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi!!!! It has been a long time since I update this story...Well, here goes a new chapter!!! **

**Well thanks to everyone who read last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks too to ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****CountryGirl8**** for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! ****Hey, what happened to this story getting multiple reviews per chapter? I'm not boring you guys already, I hope!!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

"He shouldn't have hit him" Stacy thought to herself lied in the bed trying to fall asleep "Even after what Randy did to me…For god sake, if I think I have reason why can't I stop thinking about this?" Stacy sat in the bed and looked to the floor where she saw John who wasn't sleeping too

- We need to talk - Stacy whispered to John and lied at his side in the floor - You shouldn't have hit him…you promise me you wouldn't hit him

- I told you I would try not to hit him - John said and looked to Stacy - Why did you think that I wouldn't hit him after what he had done to you?

- I was hoping you wouldn't hit him - Stacy said - He is your best friend

- So you are - John replied - I know you since my six…you are my girlfriend! He hurt you and then he continued messing with you. Stace, I couldn't let him do this to you anymore…Why it is so hard to understand?

- It isn't hard to understand…I just didn't want you to be fire - Stacy explained - I don't want you to lose your job because of me! Because I dated Randy without know he was a jerk - John didn't say anything and Stacy stayed lied at his side

- Fine…- John finally said breaking the silence - What I did was stupid, but I don't regret…I would do it again! You know why? Because I can't let him hurt you anymore…I hate when people hurt you - a little smile appeared in Stacy's face and her lips touched his - It means you aren't mad with me anymore? - John asked a little confuse

- Good night Cena - Stacy said and putted her head on his chest. "Yes, women are strange" John thought looking to Stacy

**Some Weeks Later**

- To where are you taking me? - Stacy asked John while he was driving the car in the Boston area - I hope we aren't going to West Newbury

- We aren't going to West Newbury - John answered and in that moment stopped the - We are going to some place close of West Newbury

- Cena I already told you millions of times I hate to be here - Stacy said very quickly and looked to him - When I'm here something bad happens…

- Stacy, easy down - John said and smiled - You don't need to worry

- Your smile isn't going to save you from my rage - Stacy replied. Half hour later he stopped the car - Where are we? - Stacy asked walking out of the car. It was a small area with only some houses - Does it mean, what I think it means? - Stacy asked and looked to John with a little smile

- I told you could take care of the decoration - John said walking to her side and gave her one key - I'm sure you will love it!

- We will see it - Stacy said and then walked to the house which was closer of the car. Opening the door, she entered in the house and John followed her. It was a detached house. The main floor had a living room with a fireplace, a dining room, a kitchen in dark brown and white tones and with a view to the garden; it had another living room, a little smaller. In the main floor it could be found an office too - This is amazing - Stacy said with a smile and then ran to the top floor leaving John behind

In the top floor it could be found the master bedroom with a small bathroom (which had a shower), two more bedrooms and a big bathroom with a bathtub and a shower

Stacy walked to the master bedroom and opened a french door which led her to a small balcony from where she could see the garden. It was a big garden with lawn and a big tree. The garden had a small swimming pool

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered and felt John's arms wrapping around her waist

- You know you still having to places to see - John said Stacy - Downstairs and the attic

- The attic is equal to all the other attics and downstairs, I'm sure I'll find a washer and a dryer - Stacy replied - Am I right or wrong?

- You are right - John answered her

- You are right too - Stacy said and John stayed confuse - I love this house…You really did a nice job - Stacy said and turned to him with a little smile - You spoil me too much

- I know - John said and kissed her - But, I guess you deserve it…

- You guess? - Stacy asked with some sarcasm in her voice - You are sure I deserve it!

- How convinced you are - John replied

- I'm convinced, but you love me - Stacy said without lose her smile and kissed him back - What do you think about experiment the bedroom? - Stacy suggested him

- I think it is a nice idea - John said and carried Stacy to inside the master bedroom

* * *

- How can you be so close of home and don't want to visit your family? - John asked Stacy when the two were walking by some West Newbury streets

- How did you convince me to come take a walk with you here? - Stacy asked him trying don't answer to the question he did. John only looked to her and didn't answer. Every time she answered him with a question it meant she didn't want to answer - Don't get mad with me! - Stacy said and kissed his cheek

- I'm not mad with you - John said and putted his arm around her shoulders and in that moment both of them heard a familiar voice

- What are you doing here? - Matt, John's brother, asked John

- Hi to you too - John replied and then looked to the place from where Matt had walked out - Getting drunk at this hour?

- Funny - Matt said with sarcasm

- I thought you had grown up and stopped pick on each other - Stacy said looking to the two brothers

- Some things never change - Matt said Stacy - Sorry for interrupt, but you two spend twenty for hours per day together so, I thought if you didn't want to come with me to the bar?

- Do you remember the last time you invited me and your brother to go with you somewhere? - Stacy asked Matt

- I already had forgotten that - John said looking to Stacy - It was when we scared the girl he liked…

- I'm only going to ask once again - Matt said ignoring what John and Stacy had just said - Do you want to go or not?

John and Stacy looked to each other. A smile appeared in Stacy's face - Why not? - John said looking to his brother and then they walked to the bar where Matt presented them to his girlfriend. Inside the bar was John's other brothers and some friends, like Colin and Emma. In the balcony Stacy could see Liz who was looking to them a little mad

* * *

- Do you know something I hate - Stacy whispered to John who looked to her with curiosity - Liz looking to us each five seconds

- She is free to look to where she wants - John replied and Stacy looked to him a little mad - There is nothing I can do

- But there is something I can do - Stacy said with a smile in her face and kissed John in the lips with passion. When they broke apart, Stacy looked to the place where Liz was some moments ago looking to them and didn't see her in there - Did you see?

"Why do you still worry with Liz?" John thought to himself looking to Stacy with a smile in his face

* * *

**12 June**

If had passed four months since Stacy and John had moved in together and everything was fine between them. Randy had never more messed with Stacy or tried to interfere with John and Stacy's relationship

- I have a secret to tell you - Stacy said when the two were walking to the locker rooms - I should have already told you this

- What happened this time? - John asked a little concern. He was afraid, she was going to tell him that Randy had tried to stalk her again

- Do you remember when the present you received on your twelve birthday? - Stacy asked and John looked to her confuse

- Why are you talking about that? - John asked her confused

- Do you remember or not? - Stacy asked with a little smile in her face

- Yes, I remember...- John answered looking to her - Why? - John asked and Stacy bit her lip - It was you? - John asked very surprise and a sweet smile appeared in Stacy's face - You were the one who threw who ball to the lake? Why have you done that?

- Well, because we were in a school trip and one of your friends threw it to me - Stacy answered

- Why are you telling me this now? - John asked

- Because today makes seventeen years since I did it - Stacy answered and kissed his cheek - See you later - Stacy said and then walked to the women's locker room leaving John behind

"I really don't want to know why she told me this now" John thought and walked to the men's locker room

* * *

After the show, Stacy was getting ready to go out with the girls. It would be a night without men.

- We will be waiting for you outside - Torrie said Stacy who was in the mirror fixing up her hair.

- Ok - Stacy said with a smile in her face and then Torrie walked out of the locker room. In that moment Stacy's cell phone rang and she saw it was John - Did you already find it? It is on top of the bed - Stacy asked with a smile in her face passing lipstick in her lips

- Seventeen years later you give me a football equal to the one that you threw to the lake - John said - What more can a guy wish in his girlfriend?

- Anything more - Stacy answered - Well, I need to hang up because the girls are waiting for me…Love you

- Just so you know I'm a jealous guy - John said

- Bye! - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and putted it at washbasin's side. Then she walked to bag and putted inside it the makeup. "My cell phone" Stacy thought remembering where she left it and walked to there. When she was going to pick it up, the cell phone rang. It was a strange number. Very surprise, Stacy grabbed the cell phone and answered it

- Yes? - Stacy said answering the cell phone

- Am I talking with Miss Keibler? - she heard a woman voice asking from the other side - Stacy Keibler?

- Yes - Stacy answered very confuse - May I know with whom am I talking?

- I'm calling from West Newbury Hospital - the woman said

- What happened? - Stacy asked concern

- I'm sorry for being the one telling you this - the woman said - Your mother had a car accident…When she arrived here we tried to do everything to save her…I'm sorry but she died…I'm really sorry!

Stacy didn't say anything and hung up the cell phone. The tears came to her eyes "This didn't happen" Stacy thought without move looking to the mirror "No, they called to the wrong person! My mother didn't die"

Grabbing her things, Stacy walked out of the room and saw the other divas waiting for her. She walked to them and tried to put a smile in her - I can't go - Stacy said and the others looked to her - Something happened…I need to go! - without say anything more Stacy walked out of there leaving the others behind a little concern

- What happened? - Trish asked surprise

- I have no idea - Amy answered her best friend

* * *

**Next Day**

When John woke up, he realized Stacy wasn't in the bedroom. "Where is she?" John thought and grabbed his cell phone to see if had some message from Stacy, but didn't have anything.

- Where are you? - John asked and tried to call her but Stacy didn't answer. Concern he tried to call her again, but once again she didn't answer. When he was looking for Chris' number to ask if Trish was with him, his cell phone rang and he saw it was his brother, Matt - What is? - John asked answering it

- I called you to know if you already know what happened - Matt answered - I guess you already know, but I thought it was better to call because if you don't know it means your girlfriend doesn't know and she needs to know

- What the hell are you saying? - John asked very confuse "What is going on?" John thought concern

- Stacy's mother passed way - Matt answered

"She already knows" John thought concern - I need to go - John said and hung up the cell phone - I need to find her - John whispered to himself worried

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**:)**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi!!! New chapter up!!! **

**Hope everyone enjoyed last chapter...Thanks to everyone who read it and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****MrsRKOCena**** and ****taker43**** for the reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**I hope you like this chapter...It is small, but with the school and all the others things I'm not having too much time to writing anything!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Stacy entered in her house's mother. She looked around and then walked to her bedroom in the top floor. Stacy entered in her bedroom and saw that everything looked the same. Knelling, Stacy took off under the bed an old box and putted on top of the bed. Sitting in the bed, Stacy opened the box and took from inside some old photos.

Stacy was feeling guilty for what happened to her mother. Looking to a photo tears started running from her eyes "When everything was fine between us" Stacy thought looking to a photo from her 9th birthday. In that moment she heard her cell phone ringing. Taking it from her purse, she saw it was John.

- Yes? - Stacy asked answering her cell phone

- Where are you? - John asked thankful for Stacy answer her cell phone

- I'm sorry…I had to leave - Stacy answered him

- Stacy, I already know what happened - John said - Are you in West Newbury?

- Yes…I talked with Vince and he gave me three days off - Stacy answered

- I'm coming to there - John said her. John wanted to ask her why she left without tell him what was going on, but thought it was better don't ask - Will you be fine?

- Yes - Stacy lied and her eyes rested once again in the photo "You should have given me a chance to explain what happened ten eleven years ago" Stacy thought and more tears ran from her beautiful eyes

- I love you - John said

- I love you too - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone "Why this had to happen?" Stacy thought and remembered the last time she saw her mother, six months ago in the hospital. When she remembered the last words she said her more tears ran from her eyes "Hurry up John" Stacy thought

* * *

It had been a small funeral, only some friends appeared as John's mother and father. During the funeral Stacy didn't cry. She looked to the casket without any emotion.

- How are you feeling? - James asked Stacy sitting at her side in the living room couch in John's family house. John's mother, Carol had offered to help Stacy in the funeral reception.

- I'm fine - Stacy said with a fake smile in her face "Where are you John?" Stacy thought to herself - Excuse me - Stacy said and then walked to Matt's side. She could feel people eyes' on her "Stop feeling pity for me" she thought - Matt - Stacy said and he looked to her - If someone asks for me I'm in John's room

- Sure - Matt said her and then Stacy walked to the bedroom that belonged to John when he was younger. Entering in the room she closed the door and then sat in the floor. "Get out of here" Stacy remembered yelling those words to her mother months ago "I shouldn't have treated her like that" Stacy thought and heard the door being open

- I'm sorry - she heard John's voice. Looking to him a little smile appeared in her face. Putting on her feet, Stacy hugged him - I should have arrived sooner!

- It doesn't matter - Stacy said resting her head on his shoulder - Thanks for come…

- How are you feeling? - John asked

- Miserable - Stacy answered and tears came to her eyes - Last time I talked with my mother I yelled with her…We were mad with each other! My mother died thinking that I hated her

- Stace, she would never think you hated her - John consoled Stacy with a smile in his face - She knew you loved her - "She didn't let me explain my decision" Stacy thought - Do you want to back to the living room?

-No…they look to me with pity - Stacy answered him very quickly - I don't like the way they look to me

- Do you want to stay here? - John asked her

- Yes - Stacy answered in a whisper and looked to him - I love you…

- I love you too - John said and pushed her closer of him

* * *

**At Night**

Looking to Stacy, who was sleeping in his bed, John walked out of his bedroom. He walked to the kitchen were saw his mother

- Hi - John said and sat in one of the chairs

- How is she? - John's mother asked and sat at John's side

- She is sleeping - John answered and saw a smile appearing in Carol's face - What is? - John asked with curiosity

- Every time I see you two together, I remember what a woman told you two some years ago - Carol said - Do you remember what she said?

- It already passed twenty years since that happened - John replied remembering that day. The only reason why he remembered what happened, was because in that day Stacy kissed him for the first time

- Do you remember or not? - Carol asked her son

- Yes, I do - John answered her mother "Why does she want to know if I remember?" John thought to himself

- Do you still think she was wrong? - Carol asked. "Now I know why" John thought without answer his mother. A little smile appeared on his face - I thought the same - Carol said. Putting on her feet, she kissed John's forehead and then whispered something - Inside the cookies jar - with those words she walked out of the kitchen leaving John behind

"It can't be what I'm thinking" John thought very surprise with the revelation his mother had just done. Walking to the balcony, he grabbed the jar and opened it. It had already passed a long time since it had cookies inside. On the deep, John saw a little engagement ring - I can't believe - John said very surprise. Last time he had seen his mother's engagement ring was years ago. Carol had hidden it because some years ago Matt wanted it to give to some girl. In the end they ended up breaking up. Carol had decided to hid it and give to the person she wanted. John couldn't believe she had given it to him.

With a smile on his face, he putted the ring in his pocket "I already have the ring…Now, I only need to wait" John thought walking to his bedroom. Opening the door, he looked to Stacy who was sleeping

- That woman was right - John whispered to himself without took his eyes from Stacy

* * *

Stacy opened her eyes and saw it was already morning. Sitting on the bed, she looked around. She had spent the night in John's parents' house. Looking to the door, she saw it being open

- Hi - John said very surprise and with a smile on his lips

- Hi! - Stacy said. John walked to her and sat at her side in the bed

- Are you feeling better? - John asked

- A little - Stacy answered and kissed his lips - Thanks

- You don't need thanks - John said kissing Stacy - Ready to take the breakfast?

- I'm not hungry - Stacy answered

- I can't accept no as answer - John said - The orders came from the kitchen and as you know I'm not the cook

- I'm not hungry - Stacy said again. After the past day, the last thing she wanted was to eat something. Stacy only wanted to stay on the bed

- You don't eat since yesterday, so I'm pretty sure that you are hungry - John replied - You can only eat a toast…only to say you ate something!

- Fine - Stacy agreed with John - When will you back to road?

- After the breakfast I need to take a plane or Vince fires me - John said - When will you back?

- I still have today and tomorrow…then I need to catch a plane - Stacy answered her boyfriend - Let's go to the kitchen? - Stacy asked and tried to put a little smile on her face

- Let's go - John said. Holding her hand John pushed her from the bed and the two walked to the kitchen

* * *

After John left, Stacy decided to take a walk. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

- First I lost my baby, then my mother…what can I lose now? - Stacy whispered to herself and then looked to her front. Some feet way she saw Beth "It can't be Beth" Stacy thought very surprise and then saw Amy and Trish too "Maybe it can be Beth". Stacy walked to the three women - What are you doing here? - Stacy asked and the three noticed her presence

- Oh my god - Beth said and hugged Stacy - I heard what happened…How are you?

- I'm fine - Stacy answered

- Are you sure? - Trish asked a little concern

- Yes - Stacy said and putted a fake smile on her face - But, what are you doing here?

- We came to see how you were handling - Amy answered Stacy - May I do a little question

- Sure - Stacy answered

- Isn't this John's hometown? - Amy asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Your mother lived here?

- Yes…by the past twenty four years - Stacy answered

- So, you already know John before you went to the wrestling business? - Trish asked Stacy, but before Stacy could answer, Trish talked - I'm sorry…here we are going so many questions, after what happened

- I have known John since my four - Stacy finally revealed - He was my neighbour. I was born in Baltimore, but I grew up here

- Is there any place where we can talk? - Beth asked

- We can go to a bar I know - Stacy proposed and the four girls walked to there.

- Now you know why you saw John and Stacy making out in your wedding - Amy whispered to Trish

- In my wedding they were ex-boyfriends - Trish said looking to Stacy "So, it isn't John who dates Randy's ex-girlfriend. It was Randy who dated John's ex-girlfriend" Trish thought

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi!!! Sorry for take so long to post a new chapter, but school is killing me..I don't have time to sti in front of my computer and write!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a big thanks to ****cenationandjames54****, ****Waves of Rage****, ****MrsRKOCena****, ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****taker43**** for review last chapter...THANKS!!!!**

**Hope you like this new chapter...READ and REVIEW**

* * *

The four WWE Divas entered in the small bar. They decided to go to a discreet table in the end of the room. After made their orders and the waitress bought them, the girls started talking. Stacy had almost told everything about her teen years to the three girls.

For the first time in the past days, Stacy was having a good time. It was helping her " to forget" the pain that her mother's dead caused her.

- I'll be right back! - Stacy said and walked to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands she heard a familiar voice "Why do I always need to meet you in the bathroom?" Stacy thought to herself turning around and saw Liz

- I heard about your mother - Liz said with some sarcasm in her voice - I hope you are fine!

- I'm fine - Stacy answered only to be polite

- I'm sure your mother is so happy in this moment - Liz said with an evil smile - She will never more need to see you!

- Why do you need to be such a bitch to me? - Stacy asked Liz - I don't know if you already noticed but the way you act will make you stay alone to rest of your life

- No…I'm going to stay alone because you stole what is mine - Liz answered without lose the smile from her face.

- Stole? - Stacy asked. In that moment Stacy only wanted to punch Liz and make that stupid smile disappear from her face

- Don't try to look innocent because it is the last thing you are - Liz replied and approached from Stacy - You stole John from me

- If I remember when I dated him in high school you weren't together - Stacy replied - And don't say I stole him for you one year ago because you haven't be together for a long time

- Why do you always need to act like an innocent girl? - Liz asked a little mad - Why did you call him?

- What? - Stacy asked confuse without understand about what Liz was talking

- When you left to go to the university - Liz answered looking to Stacy - I remember you called him four months after it

- How do you know it? - Stacy asked very surprise

- Well, because I was in there and Carol asked me if I could answer the phone - Liz answered - I didn't arrive in time and then I heard your pathetic voice asking John to call you because you had something important to tell him - Stacy didn't say anything and stayed looking to Liz - I deleted the message…Now, what did you want to tell him?

- I hope you burn in hell - Stacy said trying to control her tears - How did he back to you eleven years ago?

- I'm a woman and I have my little games - Liz said with a malicious smile - I would love to continue with our conversation, but I have more to do than stay here looking to your pathetic face…

- I'm not the pathetic one…You are the one who knows that John doesn't stand you but you still trying to make him back to you - Stacy replied

- Stacy, I have something to tell - Liz said walking to the bathroom main door - You and John aren't going to stay together! I don't know if you still believing in fairytale stories or not, but this is mine and not yours! - with those words Liz walked out of the bathroom leaving a very obsessed Stacy behind "Something is wrong in all this story" Stacy thought to herself remembering what Liz had told her about the call. "If he didn't know, why did he call back some months after?". Hearing her cell phone ringing Stacy woke up from her thoughts. Looking to the ID she saw it was John

- Hi! - Stacy said answered the cell phone and tried to hide how she was feeling in that moment

- Hi! - John replied - Just calling to know how you are

- I'm fine - Stacy answered - Amy, Beth and Trish appeared here…they came to see how I was

- Matt and Chris told me they were in there - John said - Are you really fine?

- Yes Cena, you don't need to get concern - Stacy answered him - I already accept what happened…Now, only the time heals

- I'll meet tomorrow in the airport - John informed Stacy

- Fine for me - Stacy said - Well, is better I go…They are waiting for me! Bye…Love you!

- Love you too - John said and Stacy hung up her cell phone. She walked out of the bathroom and walked to the table were the other Divas were

- Sorry for take so long, but John called me - Stacy said with a little smile on her face and in that moment saw Liz walking out of the bar "I never thought I would hate so much someone as I hate Liz" Stacy thought

* * *

- Love you too - John said and then hung up his cell phone. Opening a pocket from his bag to put the cell phone inside it, John saw the engagement ring "I need to find the perfect moment" John thought. Six months ago, when Stacy suffered the miscarriage he had decided to ask her in her birthday, but now it didn't sound a nice idea. "I need an idea" John thought

- Do you come or not? - Matt asked him

- I'm coming - John said and put the ring and the cell phone in the bag and then walked out of the locker room. He and Matt had a tag team match.

"I really need a good idea" John thought

* * *

Stacy was already waiting for John in the airport. She looked to her clock and saw he was late. Stacy walked to one of the benchs and sat in there. She loved the night flights because they were a lot more peaceful. Being a WWE employee had some advantages but being know by the WWE fans wasn't one of them

- Where are you Cena? - Stacy whispered looking around. A little smile appeared in her face when she saw him. Picking up her bags she walked to him

- Hey - John said when saw her with a smile on her face. Stacy walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck - Did you miss me so much?

- You are late - Stacy replied - I thought you forgot me

- I'll never forget you - John said and kissed her lips - Do you feel right to start working?

- Yes - Stacy said - I need to distract my head and spend twenty four hours per day inside our house, isn't a good idea…Now, I'm tired! I need to rest!

- Lets' go to the hotel room - John said and grabbed her bags

- Such a gentleman - Stacy said with a little smile

- I have always been a gentleman - John replied and placed his arms around her shoulders.

- Yeah, right - Stacy said with some sarcasm and the two walked out of the airport.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Today is the day" John thought to himself. He had decided to ask Stacy to marry him in the day they started dating on year ago. Looking to the ring a smile appeared on John's face.

- I'm ready - Stacy said walking out of the bathroom what made John hid the ring - We can go to the arena

- Stacy…- John tried to say but Stacy interrupted him

- I know, we are going to be late…I'm really sorry! - Stacy said and walked out of the room leaving John behind

"This will be a hard task" John thought and followed the blonde Diva

* * *

"Damn it" John thought a little mad entering in the hotel room. After the house show, Stacy and the other divas had decided to hang out leaving the guys behind.

- How am I supposed to ask her if she doesn't give me a chance? - John asked himself when heard a knock on the door. "Maybe I could prepare some surprise here to when she backs" John thought opening the door he saw Chris and Matt

- When women are out we can watch football - Chris said entering in the room

- Why do you need to come to watch here? - John asked looking to his two friends

- Your room is bigger - Matt answered and John looked to them without know what to say. All the rooms had the same size

- Fine - John whispered and closed the door "The world is against me…" John thought a little mad

* * *

Stacy walked out of the elevator and walked to her bedroom. "How did I forget?" Stacy thought a little concern. She had forgotten their anniversary. "Maybe it was what he had tried to tell me all the day" Stacy looked to her clock and saw it was already after midnight

She opened the door with the key and entered in the room. Putting her bag on the floor, she walked to John who was still woke up

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile with her face - Sorry!

- Sorry? - John asked looking to her and turned off the TV. After Matt and Chris left, John had decided to put the engagement ring on Stacy's pillow hoping her to see it. He knew it wasn't such a great idea, but the others hadn't worked, so it was better than nothing.

- I forgot...I didn't mean to forget, but with everything that happened in the last months, I forgot! - Stacy said and sat at his side - I hope you can forgive

- You forgot what? - John asked

- We started dating one year ago - Stacy replied - I know is because of that you have been so strange all the day…I was talking with the girls and then they started talking about their wedding dates and I ended up remembering that we started dating one year ago

- You don't need to worry so much about it - John said - Now, I…- John tried to say but Stacy's lips touched his

- I know I'm already two our late, but I guess we can commemorate now - Stacy said and kissed him again. "I'm going to need to find another day" John said without resist and kissed Stacy back

* * *

**Poor John, Stacy didn't give him a chance to ask her...And Liz will always be a bitch!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes!!**

**Hope you can REVIEW!!! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read past chapter and thanks too to ****cenationandjames54****, breakingdawn105, ****MrsRKOCena****, ****taker43**** and ****CountryGirl8**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**End of August**

- We will be late - John said but Stacy ignored him - It is the third time you change clothes

- I'm a woman - Stacy replied looking to her closet trying to figure out which clothes should dress

John rolled his eyes and let himself fall in the bed. He looked to his clock. Stacy had been changing clothes by the half past our

- What do you think about this red dress? - Stacy asked without took her eyes from the closet and showed him the dress

- Perfect - John said without look to it

- No…I think it is too short - Stacy said and put it again inside the closet and then pulled out from it an outfit she used in the ring - I can't use it

- Yes, you can - John said and Stacy stayed a little confuse. Turning around she saw him lied in the bed. He wasn't looking to what she was showing him

- What do you think about the one I have dressed, right now? - Stacy asked her boyfriend

- It is perfect…Can we go now? - John asked and looked again to his clock

- Yes - Stacy answered and walked to the door. John for the first time looked to her

- You aren't dressed - John said looking to Stacy who was only with her underwear

- Well, you said it was perfect - Stacy answered with a smile - And I think it is always better than one of my wrestling outfits that you said that I could wear

- Can't you just choose a dress? - John asked - I don't understand why you are taking so long today

- Because I need to choose something appropriated to the occasion - Stacy replied and walked again to the closet

- It is my family - John said

- I know it…- Stacy said and took from the closet a dark blue dress with shoulder straps to her knees - But it is a different occasion…I need something appropriate!

- It is only an engagement dinner - John replied - And it isn't even ours

- Ours? - Stacy asked laughing and dressed dress - Are you thinking in something?

"Great" John thought to him - Stace, do you mind hurry up? - John asked her trying to change subject

- Stop complaining - Stacy said and walked to him. John looked to her - The zipper if you don't mind

- Anything to get out of here - John replied

- You bought this house, so is better you like to be in here - Stacy said and turned to him - Can we go?

- I have been asking you for the past hour if we can go - John said and put on his feet - Sure, that we can go!

* * *

- Thanks to everyone who is here - Matt said. His family and his fiancée's family were reunited in a discreet restaurant celebrating the engagement - Thanks for take time from your busy schedule to be here

- He said it to me, right? - John whispered Stacy

- Why do you still acting like teens? - Stacy asked in a whisper too

- If you had a brother you would understand - John said

- I have a brother - Stacy replied

- If you had a brother two years older than you, you would understand - John said

- You two need to grow up - Stacy said

- Yeah, right - John said with a smile and then something caught his attention in what Matt was saying

- I tried to convince my mother to give me the family ring, but she didn't…sounds that she doesn't see any future on this - Matt said looking to Carol - I thought you likes Maggie

- And I like Maggie…I just don't like you - Carol replied and everyone laughed

- Well, for a moment I thought you had given it to someone - Matt said - I'm happy to know that is because you don't like me

"Shut up Matt" John thought. He really didn't want anyone to realize that he had the ring

- Which ring is Matt talking about? - Stacy asked

- The ring that belonged to my mother - John answered and tried to change subject but anything came to his mind

- How will she decide to whom will give it? - Stacy questioned

- I really don't know - John answered very quickly. Stacy didn't say anything more and John looked to her surprises. "It must be my lucky day" John thought with a smile.

In that moment Stacy heard her cell phone ringing. Looking to the ID, she saw it was from her father's house "He is calling me?" Stacy thought very surprise - Excuse me - Stacy said and walked to the bathroom - Yes? - she asked answering it

- Hi…It is me, Lauren - the woman said from the other side. Stacy got even more surprised

- Did happen something? - Stacy asked. No way would Lauren call her

- It didn't happen anything wrong - Lauren said - I wanted you to come over next weekend

- Why? - Stacy asked

- I want you and Eric to start talking again - Laruen confessed

- No…I'm not going to talk with him again - Stacy said - Not after what happened and after everything he said to me

- Stacy…Just come here - Lauren said

- I need to think - Stacy said and hung up her cell phone "Why does she want us to start talking again?" Stacy thought to herself - He is your father - Stacy whispered to herself - He is my father! - with those words she searched for her father's house number and waited for Laure to answer "Why I think that this will be a mistake?" she thought and heard Laure's voice - I'll be there this weekend

* * *

- It will be a big mistake - Stacy said entering in their house and John closed the door - Why did I accept to talk with him? - John didn't understand if it was supposed answer or no - I'm pretty sure that he will throw to my face what happened ten years ago

- What happened ten years ago? - John asked

- Anything - Stacy answered and sat in the couch - Why did Eric need to be my father?

- Stace, what happened ten years ago? - John asked once again and sat at her side

- Just a little problem between me and him - Stacy lied. She wasn't ready to tell what happened ten years ago, especially to John - Believe, it wasn't anything important

- Why I don't believe in you? - John said

- Well, I didn't believe in you too when you told you didn't know to whom your mother is going to give it - Stacy replied and in that moment John stayed without know what to say. Maybe he should ask her in that right moment, so then he wouldn't need to hide anymore the ring - She will give it to Matt, right? - Stacy asked

- I really don't know - John said feeling relieve "She doesn't have a clue" he thought to himself with a smile - You will need to ask her to know it

- I love when you lie to me - Stacy said and he looked to her confused - After so many years you should know that I know when you lie

- I'm not lying Keibler - John said and kissed her

- Yes, you are - Stacy said kissing him back

* * *

**Weekend**

"Here I'm" Stacy thought to herself looking to her father's house. She walked to the door and knocked to it "I really want to know why she is doing it"

Stacy didn't have to wait too long to someone open the door - Hi - Lauren said opening the door with a smile

- Now, is better you explain to me why you want us to start talking with each other - Stacy said entering in the house

- Because you are family and you lost your mother - Lauren said

- I prefer think that my father was the one I lost - Stacy replied - My mother only died

- What is she doing here? - Eric asked looking to his daughter - I told I didn't want to see you anymore

- Eric - Lauren said - She is your daughter…You two need to stop with this stupid fight

- You are my wife Lauren…- Eric replied very mad - I can't believe my family is full of traitors and liars

"We learnt with the best" Stacy thought to herself - Don't worry…Lauren called me asking me if I could come pick up my things - Stacy said looking to his father - If you don't mind, I'm going to pick up them

Without wait for her father to say something, Stacy walked to the stairs

- Be quickly - Eric said when Stacy passed at his side. The blonde woman ignored him and walked to her bedroom. She opened the door and then closed it

- I shouldn't have come - Stacy whispered to herself and walked to a closet. "What the hell am I going to take?" she thought looking to the closet. Last thing she had inside that room where things which belonged to her. It had been years since she stayed in that room

She took from the closet a little box and sat on her bed. Stacy opened it and saw that inside it had some old photos and her Yearbook - Yes, I can take it - Stacy said in a whisper. When she was closing the box, something called her attention inside it. It was an envelope. She took it from the box and opened. A little smile appeared on her face, but very quickly it disappeared when she heard her father's voice. Turning around, she saw him at the door - Don't worry, I'm already gone - with those words Stacy grabbed the box and walked to the door.

- What did I do wrong? - Eric said and Stacy stopped at his side - I gave everything to you and you become a slut

- What? - Stacy asked without know very well what to say

- A father spends years trying to give the best to his daughter, and then she turns against him - Eric said

- I never said to you that you didn't exist - Stacy replied remembering what her father had told her almost one year ago - And if you always wanted the best for me you should have accepted my decisions

- Do you really think that I'll ever agree with your relationship? - Eric asked

- Well, when I was seven I had to agree with your relationship with Lauren - Stacy said and tried to walk out of the room, but he didn't let her - I hate you, and in this moment I'm starting hating you even more…Now, let me get out of this room, so I don't need to see your face again - Stacy really didn't know what happened, but next thing she felt was a lot of pain in her cheek

- I'm your father, you should respect me - Eric yelled after slapping her

- I think you lost that right when you did what you did to me - Stacy said trying to control her tears. "I can't cry at his front" Stacy thought - I'm happy because I'm not like you

- Yes, you are - Eric said and a smile appeared in his face - Sometimes I think you are worse because if you weren't, you wouldn't have done what you did ten years ago

- What do you want from me? - Stacy asked and the first tear ran from her eye. She only wanted to get out of that house - What do you want?

- You know very well what I want - Eric said - I want you to leave him…if you don't, everyone will know your dirty secret

- You can't do that - Stacy said in a whisper

- Yes, I can - Eric replied with an evil smile - Don't forget that what you did was wrong…People will judge you for it…And he will judge you more for it than all the others

- Stop it! - Stacy yelled and this time more tears ran from her eyes - I couldn't have done anything

- Yes you could…You chose the easy way! If you hadn't done what you did, it hadn't happened - Eric said with her eyes on her - You are crying…I see this secret is important to you, so is better you do what I'm saying or everyone will know it

- You can't do this - Stacy said and tried to pass by the door, but Eric grabbed her arm

- I'll destroy your career - Eric advised her

- I don't care - Stacy replied and waited for Eric to let her arm - You can destroy it because I really don't care

- So, think in his - Eric said and Stacy looked to him with angry in her eyes - Do what I'm saying or you will never forgive yourself - with those words he left her arm - Now, is better you get out of here - Stacy didn't look to him and walked out of the house with tears running from her eyes

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Hope you can REVIEW!!! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi!!!! New chapter up!!! I'll try to update this storty a little more quickly specially because the end is almost coming...I don't know how many chapters I still have to post, but I don't have too many...**

**So, thanks for read last chapter and thanks to cenationandjames54, MrsRKOCena and taker43 for review it!!! YOU ROCK!!! YOU REALLY REALLY ROCK!!!**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter...READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

- I need to talk with you - Stacy said entering in the locker room where John was. They were alone in there. Stacy closed the door and stayed leant in there looking to him. She couldn't believe in what was about to do

- So, how was the talk with your father? - John asked and walked to her. He tried to kiss her, but she turned around her face - What happened? - John asked a little confused with her reacting

- We need to talk - Stacy said and started feeling her heart beating very faster - It didn't happen anything wrong

- It looks alike that happened something wrong - John replied getting concerned - Stace, what is going on? - he asked, but she didn't say anything.

Stacy closed her eyes and then forced herself saying those words - It is all over - Stacy said in a whisper and opened her eyes

- What? - John asked this time confused with what she had just said. His eyes looked to hers, but Stacy turned her face to other side so she didn't have to face them

- It is all over between us - Stacy forced herself saying again, but this time she didn't whisper - I want to break - Stacy said and tried to open the door to get out of the locker room, but John stopped her

- Tell me what is going on - John said without took her eyes from hers

- You heard me - Stacy said "Don't make me say this again" she thought. If she had to say those words again, she would start crying

- Stace, I know you - John said. He couldn't believe in what she was saying and most important he couldn't understand why she was doing such thing

- You heard what I said - Stacy said once again

- Yes, I heard what you said - John said a little mad - Why did you say that? What is going on?

- There isn't anything going on…You heard what I said - Stacy said without took her eyes from his - It is what I want

- Why? - John asked

- I…- Stacy said but interrupted herself. She hadn't thought in any reason - I…

- You, what? - John questioned "What the hell is going on Keibler?" John thought to himself

- I don't love you - Stacy said very quickly. She couldn't believe in the words she just said. She would never imagine that she would say such words to him. John didn't say anything and turned his back to her - I'm sorry…but I really hope you feel what I felf when you decided to joke with me teen years ago - with those words she walked out of the locker room leaving John behind. Stacy walked to one little room with anyone inside. She locked the door and sat in the floor. All the tears she had been trying to hide started running from her eyes

"I can't believe I did this" Stacy thought remembering all the words she said him "I hate you Eric…I hope you burn in hell"

* * *

**After the Show**

- May I enter? - Stacy asked Beth who looked to her confuse

- Sure - Beth said letting Stacy enter in her hotel room. She looked to her clock and saw that were three of the morning - Did happen something?

- I really don't want to talk about it - Stacy answered - Can I stay here?

- Sure - Beth said closing the door. Stacy walked to the couch and sat in there. Beth walked to her and sat at her front - What is wrong? - she asked but Stacy didn't say anything - Did you and John argue?

- No…- Stacy answered - We broke up

- Why? - Beth asked

- Because I did a big mistake - Stacy answered with a little smile fighting the tears

- What have you done? - Beth questioned

- Do you mind if I use the bathroom? - Stacy asked avoiding Beth's question

- Sure - Beth said and Stacy walked to the bathroom.

"What have you done?" Stacy thought looking to her image in the mirror "Why did you tell him such thing?"

- Because if he hates you, it will be easier - Stacy whispered to herself and the tears started running from her eyes. The blonde woman sat on the floor - I hate you Eric..- she said in whisper - I hate myself! - she said in laugh voice. She only wanted to scream. Maybe then she would feel better

- Stacy? - she heard Beth from the other "Why do people care about me?" she thought and in that moment Beth opened the door - Everything will be fine - Beth said and sat at Stacy's side

- No, it isn't - Stacy said and more tears ran from her eyes

- Yes, it will- Beth said and hugged Stacy. She only wished it was true

* * *

**Next Day**

- Cena - Chris said and John looked to him confuse - Are you on Earth?

- What the hell do you want? - John replied very angry and Chris looked to him confuse

- Someone woke up from the left side of the bed - Chris commented only making John angrier

- Are you going to tell me what the hell you want or not? - John asked

- Forget it - Chris said and looked to his clock. The flight was late - Did happen something?

- No - John answered

- I'm sure it happened something or you wouldn't be like the world is against you - Chris replied - Are you and Stacy mad?

- You don't have anything to do with it - John said "I can't believe on this…She never believed in word of what I said about what happened ten years ago….She spent this last year playing with me" John thought. He couldn't believe Stacy had done such thing.

* * *

**I know it was small, but this chapter had already a lot of drama and I didn't want to put more (Yes, next chapter will add more drama to the story...Why do I always needs to add drama?)**

**Hope eveyone enjoyed it..Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes**

**REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**New Chapter up!!! I have bad news to everyone who enjoys to read this sotry...Next chapter will be last one!!! I'm already feeling sad...I hated when my stories come to an end... :(**

**Well, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to MrsRKOCena, cenationandjames54, taker43 andShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the amazing reviews....THANKS!!! Your reviews made me really happy **

**In this chapter you will finally find out what Stacy has been hidding (I'm sure it isn't anything of what you expect...I have the feeling it was a bad secret!)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Weeks Later**

"Finally" Stacy thought to herself walking out of the WWE main building. She had finally convinced them to move her to SmackDown. How did she convince them? Stacy didn't have an idea. She gave them millions of excuses, never revealing what was going on. She didn't want to tell them that the main reason why she was moving to the brand blue show was because of John. She couldn't face him after what happened, after the lies she told him because of her father.

- Maybe this time you will be able to forget him - Stacy whispered to herself and walked to her car.

* * *

**Some Months Later (November)**

Stacy was getting ready in the women's locker room. She was making a backstage appearance.

- I shouldn't be here - Stacy whispered. The tonight show was being recorded in Boston - Why does the show need to be here?

- You now, it is never a good sign to talk alone - she heard someone saying. Turning around, she saw Ashley - Are you fine?

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile "I'm only in Boston and John is here too" Stacy thought to herself "I couldn't feel better"

- So, you are feeling fine for having your boyfriend walking around here when everyone knows that you two don't change a word? - Ashley asked

How did people need to talk about her and John break up? If neither her or John talked about it, why did they need to talk?

- Yes - Stacy answered trying to keep the smile on her face - I'm professional

- If you were professional you wouldn't have changed show because of him - Ashley said

- I didn't change because of him - Stacy said walking to the locker room door - I thought it would be better for me

- Well, it isn't what people are saying - Ashley said

- I'll be right back…I need a bottle of water - Stacy said and walked out of the room. "I'm officially back to high school" Stacy thought to herself. Why was everyone gossiping about her and John break up? Couldn't they just leave it alone?

Lost in her thoughts, she was waked up by his voice. Turning around, she saw John talking with Batista. She stayed in there without reaction "Why can't you just forget him?" Stacy thought and saw him entering in the locker room "My life sucks" the blonde diva thought and then went to pick the bottle of water

* * *

In the end of the show, everyone was making plans to go out. Stacy was making plans to get out of there very quickly. She changed her clothes and then picked up her things to walk out of the locker room. When she was walking to the building exit, she saw John who looked alike was waiting for.

- We need to talk - John said when Stacy arrived to his side. For some weeks, he thought that was she told him was true, but then he realized that it wasn't the Stacy he knew. She would never do such thing. The blonde woman ignored him and tried to pass by the door, but he grabbed her hand - Stace, we need to talk

- We don't have anything to talk - Stacy said looking to his hand and then to his face. It was the first time that he was touching her since they broke up and Stacy wasn't like the feeling. Butterflies were flying inside her belly and her heart was beating faster. "How am I going to forget you?"

- Yes, we have - John replied and looked to her eyes - We need to talk about what you said when we broke up

- I don't have anything more to say about that - Stacy replied turning her face, so his eyes wouldn't stay looking to hers

- Stacy, I know you…you would never do such thing to anyone - John said - Not even to Liz, and you hate her

- Who told that I didn't change in the last ten years? - Stacy questioned him - Now, if you don't mind, I have to go

- You aren't going anywhere until we talk - John replied a little mad. Why did she need to be so stubborn? - Stop trying to run way from me

- I'm not running way from you…- Stacy said and faced him - Why do you want to talk? I'm not going to say what you want to hear! I'm not going to say that everything I said was a lie

- I never asked you anything like that - John said and then the possibility of her be lying to him appeared - Are you lying to me?

- In this moment I don't have any reason to lie to you - Stacy said - I asked to move to this show, for each of us keeps going with our life…

- Did you already move on yours? - John asked and waited for Stacy to say something, but she stayed quiet - Did you? - John asked again

- Ten years…ten years and I never moved on with my life - Stacy answered him - Ten years thinking in how I could love someone who hurt me so much! I tried to date other people, but it never worked…once I ended up calling my boyfriend your name and he thought I was cheating on him - Stacy remembered that day. It happened when she was dating Noah - I'm going to move on, so is better you do the same thing

- You said I hurt you, but you forget you were the one who wanted to get hurt because you didn't let me explain - John replied - You walked out of here without let me explain that was Liz who kissed me

- You hurt me because you called me months later after I called you - Stacy said and tears came to her eyes - I called because I needed your help…I needed to tell you something

- My help for what? - John asked confused

- I was pregnant - Stacy finally revealed John who stayed without know what to say - I couldn't tell my parents, I would disappoint them! Even thinking that you kissed Liz, I knew I could only trust in you! Not because you were the father, but because you were my best friend

- Why didn't you tell me this before? You had months to tell me - John replied getting a little mad - What happened with the baby?

- Nothing good - Stacy answered and more tears started running from her eyes - I was five months pregnant and desperate without know what I should do! I got drunk one night; very drunk…I ended up in the hospital! The baby born…It was a boy…but in that same night he died! They tried to accuse me of something, but they didn't go too far because after all I was just a kid…a sixteen year old teenager!

- You waited more than ten years to tell me it - John said and left her arm - What more are you hiding from me? Did you kill anyone else? - hearing those words Stacy slapped him

- My mother died mad with me because of it, my father hates because of you and because of the baby…I don't need you to be an asshole with me - Stacy replied very mad - Bye Cena - with those words Stacy walked out there leaving John behind looking to her. This time he was sure that had lost her forever. It was the end.

* * *

"I'm drowning in my problems" Stacy thought to herself entering in the night club that she heard the other wrestlers talking about some hours ago. She walked to the balcony and ordered something to drink. She needed to clean her head and this was the only way she was seeing "It will not resolve your problems…" she thought and then heard a voice inside her head "But it will make you forget them for a while"

A smile appeared in her face and she drank the drink. When she was in her 5th glass, she noticed that someone sat at her side. Feeling the effects of the drink in her body and in her mind, she turned to the person who sat at her side.

- How have you been? - Randy asked with a cocky smile on his face

- Get out of here - Stacy replied and picked up the glass - Aren't you happy because I'm miserable?

- Do you want me to get out of here or do you want me to answer to your question? - Randy asked

- Both of them - Stacy answered and drank a little of her drink

- Yes, I'm happy because you are miserable - Randy answered - What happened to you and Johnny boy broke up?

- Anything from your business - Stacy replied and drank the rest of the liquid - What do you want to leave me alone?

- Well, maybe sex - Randy said - But as I know, you will never give me it. So, I'll always annoy you and make your life even more miserable

- Sex? - Stacy asked - You want to get laid with me? Don't you feel bad because I already slept with Cena, who used to be your best friend?

- No - Randy answered - Would you feel bad for sleeping with one of Cena's ex-friends?

- Yes - Stacy answered him but then her lips touched his. Randy looked to her very surprised - Which one is your room?

* * *

**Next Day**

Opening her eyes, Stacy felt her head hurting her "Oh my god" Stacy thought and sat in the bed covering her naked body with the sheet. Looking to her side, she saw Randy sleeping

- What did you do? - Stacy asked to herself. She wanted to cry, but this wasn't the right moment. She needed to get out of that bedroom before Randy woke up. Dressing her clothes and picking up her bag and shoes, Stacy opened the bedroom door and walked out of there without look behind. In the room she left Randy, but not the memories of what happened in the last night

"Hope anyone saw me" Stacy thought entering in her bedroom. Closing the door, she ran to the bathroom. Turning on the water from the shower, Stacy stripped her clothes and then entered in the shower.

- What did you do? - Stacy whispered and in that moment tears started running from her eyes. Crying, Stacy sat on the bathtub floor. She never had felt so bad in all her life

* * *

John was walking out of the hotel where he had stayed in the past night to the airport. When he arrived to the reception he saw Liz.

"My life can't go worse" John thought looking to the woman who was walking to him

- Hi - Liz said with a little smile

- Hi - John said trying to figure out what Liz wanted

- I heard what happened between you and Stacy…Even if you believe in me or not I'm sad for it - Liz said without lose the smile

- I can see how sad you are for it - John replied - I have a plane to catch

- I thought she liked you…- Liz said and John looked to her confused - If she liked you, she wouldn't have moved on so quickly

- About what are you talking about? - John asked "Move on?" John thought getting even more confused

- Last night I saw her kissing one of your friends…I think his name is Randy - Liz said only making John angry - It looked alike they were together…they even backed together to the hotel

- Liz, I have to go - John said walking out of there "She never was what you thought" John thought thinking in Stacy. Liz looked to John and an evil smile appeared in her face "She is out and I'm in" Liz thought very happy.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!! I'm really sorry! **

**So, what did you think about this chapter? Yes, she got pregnant and then did a mistake and ended up losing the baby! And yes, she really slept with Randy and John know it! Maybe this time Liz will have her chance!**

**Don't forget: last chapter is the last one!!! Will they stay together?**

**REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**I can't believe that this is the end...Final chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it. This wasn't the first fanfiction story that I decided to publish around here, but it was the first ever fanfiction story that I wrote...I hope everyone enjoyed to read this story because I really worked hard to make you like it. As always I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistaskes, but as you know English isn't my first language.**

**Before you read the final chapter I want to thanks to GrafittiArtist INC, Flowers-n-Ginger, CountryGirl8, Nadia26, hardyrhodescenafan1, taker43, Breakingdawn105, cenationandjames54, Waves of Rage, xoxLiveLifexox, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Wolfgirl77769, -****Straightedge-4-Lyfe- and wweluver178 for the reviews. They made me really happy and made me update more often. I don't have words to say how much your reviews meant for me and how they still meaning. **

**Thanks too to everyone who added my story to their favourites (.CMPunkluver., Breakingdawn105, cenationandjames54, CountryGirl8, courtney michelle, GrafittiArtist INC, Inday, taker43, wweluver178 and xoxLiveLifexox) and thanks to everyone who put my story on their story alert (.CMPunkluver., Breakingdawn105, CountryGirl8, Flowers-n-Ginger, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and xoxLiveLifexox)**

**Read and Review (Today is my b-day...Do you know what could be a wonderful present? REVIEWS...LOL)**

* * *

**January 2007**

- Why did you do this? - Matt asked his brother - Why did you ask that thing to marry you?

- Because I need to move one with my life - John replied getting ready for the engagement dinner

- You won't move on with your life marrying with her! I think it will be otherwise - Matt said - You cooked Liz for six years! You could have married her then

- Matt, stop it - John said and turned to his brother - I have something to give you

- Something to give me? - Matt asked confuse and saw John taking from his pocket their mother's ring - You had it all the time?

- Yes - John said and gave it to his brother

- Aren't you going to give it to Liz? - Matt asked, but John didn't say a word and picked up jacket - Did mom give you it to Stacy?

- Yes - John said. In the past months he started getting even harder thinking in Stacy. Now he was sure: he had fallen for her like he never had fallen by other girl

- Are you sure that is no way of you and Stacy back together? - Matt asked only to receive and angry look from John - Why don't you change the wedding date? I think it is too soon - Matt said changing subject

- I already know Liz and she knows me…it isn't the first time that we are engaged! - John replied and opened his bedroom door - It isn't soon….

"Maybe with the wedding I'll finally forget her" John thought to himself

* * *

After what happened between her and Randy, Stacy asked for some time off. She knew she could be fired, but she needed to think in her life. "Everything is so wrong" Stacy thought lay in her bed.

Last time she heard about John was when the Divas talked about his wedding in the locker room. They didn't know she was hearing it because if they knew they wouldn't have talked about it. She had the feeling that everyone could notice that she stilled liking John.

- Why is he marrying Liz? - Stacy asked in a whisper. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he was going to marry other woman "Stop lying to yourself" a voice said inside her eyes - Sleep, Stacy…sleep….

* * *

_"- Mom - a twelve year old Stacy called her mother. Stacy was sat in her bed looking to a photo when her mother was pregnant_

_- What is? - Ellen said with a smile and sat at her side_

_- Why did you quit from your dream? - Stacy asked and Ellen looked to her confused - I saw some paintings and I called dad asking for them and he told you painted them…He said it was your dream to become a painter before I was born!_

_- I didn't quit from my dream - Elle said with a little smile - I decided to follow a different dream! I decided to have you! You became my dream_

_- But people shouldn't quit from their dreams! - Stacy said_

_- If you are sure that your dream will is the most important thing for you, you need to follow it - Ellen explained to Stacy - A dream is similar a big love! - with those words she called Stacy's attention - You can't let him go because it is in a big love that your find happiness…With your souls mate you will be happy_

_- How will I know who is my soul mate? - Stacy asked her mother with curiosity_

_- Your heart will tell you - Ellen said confusing Stacy - When the time arrives, you will know"_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Stacy saw the sunlight coming from the widows covered by the curtains. A little smile appeared on her face. She had found her love and she was letting him run way from her

- Thanks mom - Stacy said in a whisper "I need to talk with him" she thought walking out of her bed

* * *

**End of January**

- You look too bored to someone who will get married - Chris commented looking to John

- How will you marry someone with whom you have been together by two months? - Matt asked his friend

- Can you two stop? - John replied and turned to them - Can you leave me alone for some minutes?

- Sure - Chris said and he and Matt walked out of the room leaving John alone. He walked to one of the couches that the church room had and sat in there. "What am I going to do?" John thought to himself and put his hand in his jacket pocket and felt a small ring inside it. Taking the ring from there he saw that it was his mother's engagement ring. "What are you doing here?" John thought. He had given it to his brother. "Why did you give me it back?" In that moment he heard the door behind him behind open

- I said that I wanted to be alone - John said without took his eyes from the ring

- Can we talk? - John heard Stacy's voice and looked to her. It has been months since he saw her. And those months only made her look more beautiful - I know I wasn't invited, but your brother let me enter

- What do you want Stace? - John asked

- Tell you the truth - Stacy said

- About what do you want to tell the truth this time? - John questioned her - Do you have another chocking revelation to do to me? Or are you going to tell me that you slept with Randy?

Stacy stayed without know what to do in that moment. She was sure that no one from the roster saw them because she didn't hear a comment about it in the locker room - How do you know it? - Stacy asked surprised

- Liz saw you two and told me - John replied

- Don't judge me because you are going to marry her - Stacy said trying to keep the tears in her eyes

- At least, she didn't push you from stairs or stalked you - John said

- Well, she did a lot worse - Stacy replied - When I called you to tell you about the baby, no one answered and I left a message! Liz was in there and she deleted the message…I should have told you this some months ago

- Do you have something more to say? - John asked her. In that moment he only wanted to kill Liz. If she hadn't done such thing, Stacy wouldn't have done what she did to herself and to the baby

- You hate me and I know you will not hear a word of what I'm going to say, but I need to tell you this - Stacy said looking to his baby blue eyes - I never did any plan to make you pay for what you did to me ten years ago! It never crossed my mind, but I needed an excuse to break with you! My father was going to destroy your career if I didn't do it

- What? - John asked very surprised. Eric was the worse son of the bitch he never meet

- I couldn't let him to do it - Stacy said with a little smile - I love you and I prefer to be unhappy than see my father destroying your dream

- Did you ever think for a moment that maybe I preferred you than my job? - John asked walking to her

- John, I couldn't…I would feel guilty to destroy your life - Stacy replied - I love you too much…You don't know how it hurt me to say that I didn't love you! Act like I didn't care about you…Act like I was happy for the wedding when people started asking me how I was

- I love you too Stace - John said - I was going to marry Liz, to try to forget you

- I'm sorry - Stacy said - Is better I go…

- You aren't going anywhere - John said with a smile and she looked to him - You don't need to say I'm sorry for anything! And I was going to marry Liz, I'm not going to do it anymore - a little smile appeared on Stacy's face - Both of us did mistakes and we both regret of them! I love you too much to let you go again - with those words his lips touched hers. Stacy kissed him back. When the two broke apart, they were smiling

- What are you doing? - Stacy asked confused when saw him knelling on the floor with only one knee

- What I tried to do during months, but you never gave me a chance! - John said showing her the ring and a little smile appeared on his face remembering all the times he tried to ask her

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered

- Stace, will you marry me? - John finally asked looking

- Yes - Stacy said with a big smile. He put on his feet and put the ring in Stacy's finger. Stacy looked to the ring and then to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again. In that moment they heard someone opening the door behind them.

* * *

- Get out of my front - Liz yelled to John's brother who wasn't letting her enter in the room where John was. One of her friends had told her that saw Stacy in there - Let me enter

- John can't see until the beginning of the wedding or it will bring bad luck - Matt said

- Out - Liz said and pushed him out of her front and opened the door only to see John and Stacy - What is going on here? - Liz yelled. Matt who was behind her, closed the door so no one would hear their conversation - You really are a whore

- Well, Liz I know you wish it, but I'll never be you - Stacy replied with a smile

- John, what is going on here? - Liz said - Why are you so closer?

- Liz, you have been making my life a living hell since the moment we met - John replied making Liz madder - I never liked you! Those six years were only to try to forget someone and I didn't forget

- You are going to marry me today - Liz yelled

- Yes, I'm going to marry, but it isn't with you! - John said and looked to Stacy - Forget the wedding Liz! And most important forget that we exist

With tears in her eyes, Liz walked out of there and Matt entered in the room - What am I suppose to stay? - Matt asked John and Stacy

- Everyone can back home because the wedding won't happen - John answered

- I think I have a little idea - Stacy said with a smile and bit her lip and John looked to her confused - Maybe someone will marry today

* * *

- Do you John Anthony Felix Cena accept this woman to be your wife? - the priest asked John

- I do - John said without took his eyes from Stacy. They were in the backward of the house where they lived before broke up some months ago. Only some friends and familiars were in there.

- And you, Stacy Marie Keibler, do you accept this man to be your husband? - he asked Stacy. She was wearing a white dress that had found in the house. It wasn't the kind of dress that a bride would wear in a wedding, but after all it wasn't a usual wedding.

- I do - Stacy said. None of them heard what the priest said after it. Now, they knew that would stay together. This time no one would break them apart: Liz wouldn't do it, Eric wouldn't do it, and Randy wouldn't do it. "After all, this is my fairytale" Stacy thought remembering what Liz told her some months ago. She was marrying with the only person she ever loved. Stacy couldn't feel happier - I pronounce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride

- I love you - John whispered her. He had finally married Stacy; he had finally married the woman that he loved. Looking back to their story, he noticed that they had more downs than ups, but maybe it was why they loved each other how they did. This time he would make sure that they had more ups than downs.

- I love you too - Stacy said in a whisper too and their lips touched.

**THE END**


End file.
